


Fallen Star Chronicles - First Book

by NeamhCridhe



Series: Fallen Star Chronicles [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 20
Words: 61,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeamhCridhe/pseuds/NeamhCridhe
Summary: Kidnapped as a baby and raised as a slave, Ainu is faced with many challenges as she follows the star's trail that leads her back to her rightful place in the universe.  From reuniting with an old childhood friend, to traveling the system helping others and finding herself, Ainu is definitely one of a kind with many twists and turns that leave you on the edge of your seat.





	1. Prologue - D'mitri

**Author's Note:**

> **THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS - despite not having written on it for almost 3 years. It was last updated Feb 2017.**
> 
> This story has the main elven female character as being 16. I'd like you to keep in mind that some places around the world consider 16 to be of legal age. There is also a chapter that involves rape and will include a warning at the beginning of the chapter.

The morning sun streams across the room, landing squarely on the sleeping face of a young boy. He grumbles and tries to cover his head and go back to sleep, but the door opens.

"Young Master D'mitri, you cannot sleep the day away."

"Aww, c'mon, Meli," the young boy grumbles under the covers, barely heard at all.

"You cannot lay abed all day. You are to go to town for your birthday gift."

The covers are thrown off immediately as the young boy sits up. "Do you know what it is?"

"I'm sorry, young Master, but it is a surprise. If you are wanting to find out what it is, get out of bed!"

"C'mon, Meli, tell me!" The young boy tosses a pillow at the maid.

"Out of bed, birthday boy!" Meli laughs, putting the pillow on the bed and leaving the room so the young boy can dress.

Once dressed he makes his way downstairs to the dining room where his mother and father are eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Father, Mother."

"Happy Birthday, D'mitri," his mother says, giving him a kiss on the cheek when he leans down to kiss her cheek.

"Good morning, son. Happy Birthday. Ten is quite the landmark in your young life. Hurry and eat so we can go into town for your gift."

"What is it, Father?"

"That is for you to find out when we get there."

They eat in silence and once finished, his parents excuse themselves to get ready for the trip into town. The young boy goes outside to play until his parents are ready to leave. As he rounds the corner of the house, he stops in surprise. A small child, maybe four or five years old, is crouched down in the grass. Quickly glancing around to see if anyone else is there, he watches the child quietly watching a butterfly on a daisy. He can't tell if it is a boy or a girl because the child is wearing a sack-like outfit with a hood over their head.

Suddenly, the child spins towards him, the hood falling down to reveal short, curly black hair with blue ends. His eyes widen when he notices that it is a little girl. His eyes lock onto her pointed ears and he is confused as to why they are pointed with a slight twist at the tip. He also notices that her eyes are very pale blue, like ice, and her skin is very pale, with an almost ice blue tint. Her small mouth pops open in surprise and then she disappears suddenly as soon as he blinks.

He spins around, trying to find the little girl, but is called away by his parents. He is confused by what just happened, but soon forgets about it once realizing his parents are taking him to the town stable to pick out his very own horse. He browses for a while, watching as each pony and horse come out for auction. His eyes find a beautiful black stallion, only two years old, with a light dusting of white spots. His parents buy the horse for him and they all head to the loading docks to meet the stable hand in charge of the horse.

"He is absolutely beautiful, D'mitri," says his mother while holding her hand out for the horse to nuzzle.

"What is his name going to be, son?" asks his father.

"I think his name will be Yaara Gil."

"Ancient Star? I think that suits him."

"Well, he looks like the galaxy of stars, but galaxy seems too girly."

His father laughs. "That's true. I think he likes his name."

"Thank you, Father, Mother."

"Happy Birthday, son." His parents say in unison.

Once the horse is loaded, they all head back home to get the new horse all settled. After Yaara Gil is tucked away into his new stable, they make their way to the dining room for lunch. They talk about the new horse and upcoming parties and balls and before long his parents excuse themselves and leave the boy to finish his lunch.

After he was done eating, he goes back outside to the stables and gives Yaara Gil a couple carrots and a sweet apple. He pauses on the way back out when he hears commotion in the slaves quarters and peeks around the door in time to see half a dozen slaves run outside, yelling and cursing about the "demon spawn." Confused as to what they mean, he decides to sneak over to the slave quarters to listen more. As he listens, he realizes that they must be talking about the little girl he saw earlier, the one that disappeared as if by magic. His parents would think him crazy for believing in such a thing as magic, but he can't help but wonder who and what that little girl was. It would explain her strange appearance and his instant amazement and pull to her, like he would like nothing more than to be her friend and always protect her.

He glances around and quietly slips inside the slave's quarters and makes his way down a series of hallways, listening to the sounds of the slaves around him as they all talk about the little girl. He hears someone coming directly towards him and narrowly slips into a nook behind a bookcase in a corner of the hallway. The master slave comes from the direction he was heading, pretty angry looking, and it terrifies the young boy. He knows that the master slave is pretty harsh and could only wonder what happened to the little girl to make everyone act so strangely.

Once the master slave passes, the boy waits a few more seconds before darting off down the hall the master slave came from. He ends up in a dead end down in the cellar with only a single door at the end. Using the food racks as cover, he makes his way back to the door and presses his ear against it, listening for any sound from inside. He waits for a while, but just as he moves away before being caught, he hears a sniffle, muffled whimper, and some shuffling come from behind the door. His heart hammers in his chest at the sound and quickly glances behind him before looking at the door. He notices a padlock keeping the door securely shut and jiggles it, causing whatever is inside to shuffle more and whimper again.

He instinctively knows that the little girl is inside, but with the door locked, he can't open it to let her out. He decides to try and sneak the key from the master slave when he is unaware, or look for something to break the door open. Either one is a risky choice, but he wants to help the little girl and would take whatever punishment he receives.

As he moves back down the hallway, using nooks to hide whenever a slave passes by, he thinks about how he's going to get the key from the master slave, knowing he can't be hasty and risk ruining it before he got a chance to save the girl.


	2. Prologue - Ainu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, a second prologue chapter. It was added after having completed a few chapters to help give some story to the girl since the POV switches to her after the first few chapters.

The sun hasn't risen, yet a young girl of about four darts through the halls of the slave quarters before anyone else is awake. She constantly looks around, afraid to be caught out of bed. The last time she was caught, she was paddled hard and couldn't sit for days afterward. She loves to watch the sun rise, it makes her feel alive and she loves the colors of the coming dawn. Just before she slips out of the building, she pulls the hood of her jumper over her head to hide her pointed ears. She was punished every time she didn't wear it, and she didn't want to be locked in the dark closet again.

Her favorite spot to watch the sun rise was in the gardens of the noble family. The dawn colors set the flowers aflame with color and it made her feel at peace and forget all the troubles of a four year old. She walks the gardens as the sun rises, making sure to stay out of sight and stops to admire a butterfly that landed on a nearby daisy. She is so entranced by the beautiful shades of blue on the wings that she doesn't realize she's no longer alone.

Suddenly she feels the energy around her change, alerting her that someone else is there near her. She spins around, the hood falling from her head and stares at a boy not much older than herself. Before she can even think, she teleports away without meaning to, since she is punished harshly whenever she uses her powers, getting called devil's spawn every time.

She pops into the slave's kitchen, scaring half a dozen slaves, who scatter, screaming and cursing her. The master slave stomps over to the girl in rage and grabs her arm, roughly dragging her down the hall.

The girl screams in terror and struggles to get free, but it is no use. The master slave takes her into the cellar where he tosses her into the dark closet and slams the door, locking it securely against the girl's kicks and hammering fists. The master slave leaves, warning the other slaves not to go near the closet or they will be whipped.

The girl continues to scream and beat on the door until her voice is hoarse and her hands and feet are cut and bruised. Once she has screamed all she can, she curls up into a tiny ball and cries herself to sleep. She has no idea how long she will be locked away this time, but passes the time by sleeping, and day dreaming about running free in the gardens until her legs grow too tired to move and she lays among the flowers.

She is woken by a sound outside the door and she tries to shift into a sitting position, but the beating she gave the door weakened her and all she could do is muffle the whimper that escaped in pain. She hears a gasp through the door and the lock suddenly knocks against the door like someone grabbed it and dropped it, scaring another whimper out of her. She has no idea who would be out there, since the master slave threatened everyone who would have come to her before. She tries to scoot back into a corner furthest away from the door just in case it is the master slave coming back to punish her and hears footsteps quickly leave the door.

She waits a few more minutes to see if the footsteps return and when they don't, she curls up on the floor again, trying to get as comfortable as she can and eventually falls back asleep.


	3. ~Chapter One - D'mitri - 12 years later

He jolts awake, sitting up in the bed and scrubs his hands over his face. He wonders why that particular moment would come back to him now, nearly 12 years later. His wife, Isabella, stirs next to him, sleepily telling him to go back to sleep, but he gets out of bed instead. He puts on his robe and quietly leaves the room so Isabella can go back to sleep without disturbance and he makes his way to his library. On the way the sun begins to peek over the top of the mountains and he pauses outside the library door to watch the colors light up the sky. He thinks back to the dream he had woken from and realizes that it was his birthday in the dream, and today he turns 22. He still doesn't know why he remembers that particular birthday and continues to think about it as he enters the library and moves to the shelf where he keeps his favorite novels. It might be the future, but he always enjoyed the old books and always bought a few whenever he traveled. He pulls out a random book and takes it over to his Victorian chair to read. Just as he becomes comfortable and begins to read, the door to the library opens and Romen walks in, bowing once inside.

"Is everything all right, Master?" asks Romen, glancing up.

"Good morning, Romen. I'm afraid I'm feeling a little under the weather today." D'mitri replies, looking up at Romen and giving him a gentle smile.

"That's not good, Sir. Can I do anything to help you, Sir?" Romen quickly comes to D'mitri's side and kneels with his hands on his knees, head bowed to look at the floor.

D'mitri runs his hand through Romen's shoulder length fire colored hair and slips his fingers under his chin to lift Romen's face to look into his eyes. "You are always so good to me. I'm afraid there is nothing that can be done about my mood today, though."

"That is a shame, Sir. You know I am always here if you need me, for whatever reason."

"Yes, I know, pet. Have you been up long?"

"I have, Sir. I've been making breakfast for you and the Mistress."

"How thoughtful you are."

"Sir, if I may?"

"What is it, Romen? Speak your mind, always."

"Yes, Sir. I just wanted to say Happy Birthday, Sir. Is there anything special planned for today aside from the ball later tonight that Mistress Isabella put together?"

"Hmm, I thought about maybe taking a trip into town. It has been a while since I have gone, and I think today would be a wonderful day to go."

"If that is what you wish, Sir. I can get everything ready for you while you eat breakfast, Sir."

"Thank you, Romen. You may go and finish your duties."

"Yes, Sir. I will return to let you know when breakfast is served, Sir."

D'mitri caresses Romen's face and leans in to place a gentle kiss upon his lips, breathing in Romen's scent of honey and lemon. He drops his hand back to his lap on top of the book and Romen excuses himself, leaving the library quietly. D'mitri sighs softly and opens the book, but he doesn't actually read what's on the page. Instead his mind wanders back to his 10th birthday, and the little girl that intrigued him so much back then. He shakes his head and stands, laying the book on the table next to the chair and makes his way back to the bedroom, knocking quietly before entering so that he doesn't scare Isabella.

"Happy Birthday, dear." Isabella chimes softly as he closes the door and makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Thank you, Isa."

"What do you have planned today?"

"Romen asked me the same thing and aside from the party later tonight, I think I will take a trip into town. It has been a while and I would love to see what has changed since my last visit."

"That sounds delightful, may I join you?"

"As you wish, but I wouldn't want you to become bored with my endless wandering around."

Isabella laughs quietly, but doesn't say anything more as he closes the bathroom door behind him and undresses to get into the shower. He turns on the water, waiting until it regulates the perfect temperature set for him and steps in, letting the water massage his shoulders and back. He closes his eyes and thinks once more about his 10th birthday and wonders why it won't leave him alone. The little girl was so different from anything else that he has seen as a child, but in the years since, she doesn't seem so odd now. That's one advantage of living in the future, the ability to travel to other worlds and meet other people and creatures that you wouldn't normally meet. He wasn't able to really go anywhere as a child because his parents didn't want him exposed to that kind of world yet and he was grateful to them for doing so. He finishes washing up and turns off the shower, stepping out to dry off and with a towel wrapped around his hips, he goes back into the bedroom.

Isabella was already dressed and gone by the time he was done with his shower, so he picks out a cool blue button down shirt and charcoal gray slacks. He leaves the top few buttons undone and makes his way downstairs to the dining room where Romen had set out breakfast. Isabella smiles as D'mitri sits and Romen begins to fill a plate for him.

"Thank you, Romen. Why don't you join us today instead of eating with the others? It is a special occasion after all." Isabella says with a smile, looking at D'mitri for any objection.

"If that is all right with you, Sir?"

"Of course, pet. Please join us, you did make it after all."

"Thank you, Master, Mistress."

"So, D'mitri, dear. Where exactly did you want to go today?" asked Isabella, taking a sip of her black tea.

"I was thinking about going to the bazaar and maybe a few stores."

"Looking for anything in particular?"

"No, not really, but you know me. I'm always looking for a new book to add to the collection."

"I don't see the appeal about those old things. It is much better to read on the portscreens than a dusty book that will fall apart."

"Oh, Isa." D'mitri sighs. "I grew up with them because my parents didn't let me go offworld. They are a connection to a life before ours and what has made us who we are today. If it wasn't for books, no one would know our family lines or the history of how we learned to travel through space."

"I understand that, I just don't see the appeal in the old things, that's all."

"Well, that is why you have your portscreens, isn't it?"

Isabella laughs and they finish eating, Isabella leaving to get ready for the trip to town and Romen clearing the table and getting the carriage ready. D'mitri sips his orange juice and thinks about what Isabella said about the books. Very few people actually bother with them now, since everything is about technology, and while he does enjoy the perks, he can't just let go of his childhood and how he was raised with all of the old books. Most of them are falling apart, but he has taken care and is on top of their condition, always repairing any that need it. He was looking forward to finding new ones to add to his collection, always entranced by the history and stories they told.

Romen returns shortly and notifies D'mitri that the carriage is waiting before heading upstairs to let Isabella know. The three of them set off in the hover carriage, D'mitri slipping his owner collar around Romen's neck before they touch down at the edge of the bazaar. Isabella heads off to look on her own while Romen follows D'mitri a step behind and to the left. D'mitri pauses by booths and looks over the wares that are held up for his inspection, picking out a piece of jewelry here or there, or buying a bolt of cloth and leather for book repair. Romen carries all of the items, except for the books D'mitri picks up, D'mitri doesn't allow anyone to touch them once they've been placed in his hands.

D'mitri continues to wander for a while, picking up mostly books, but a few other items as well and passes by a town crier who is calling out about the slave auction that is going to start in half an hour. He pauses after passing the crier and tilts his head, the sudden urge to go to the auction has come over him and he blinks in confusion. He felt that same feeling on his 10th birthday when he went looking for the little girl. He knew she was in that locked closet, but he didn't know how he knew it was her and not someone else. He wondered if by chance that same girl was being sold in the auction. He never knew what happened to her after that night he rescued her from the closet, so it was possible that she was sold by his parents and is now being sold again. He hurries over to the carriage with Romen following behind completely confused as to why he is acting like this. Once they stowed away their purchases and locked the carriage with D'mitri's fingerprint, he makes his way back to the center of the bazaar to look for Isabella.

He couldn't see her anywhere so he sends Romen to look for her and with how well behaved Romen was and everyone knowing Romen was the property of D'mitri, there wasn't any chance that Romen would be arrested for fleeing. Romen would find Isabella and bring her to him as soon as possible. D'mitri makes his way to the auction center, looking around to see who else would be purchasing slaves. He recognizes a few faces, but most of them were unknown, which meant they were offworlders and that meant that if by chance that little girl was being sold today, that he would lose her if he didn't pay attention.

D'mitri sets himself up near the front, between two acquaintances of his and nodded his hello as he continues to look around. The five minute bell went off, signaling that the auction would start shortly and for those purchasing to make sure they had everything they needed. D'mitri caught sight of Isabella and Romen making their way towards him and he shifted a step back so that they could stand next to him.

"D'mitri, what is it? Why are you here at a slave auction?" Isabella is not very happy at being pulled away from shopping.

"I just have a feeling."

"Are you going to buy a slave? Are you serious? What is wrong with Romen or the other slaves?"

"Nothing is wrong with Romen, you are overreacting. I just had a feeling to come here, so I did. If it upsets you that much, you can leave."

"No! I am going to stay right here and find out why you are acting so strangely all day."

The bell rang again and the auctioneer stepped out onto the platform to begin the slave descriptions for the buyers. D'mitri looks at each and every one, but didn't recognize the little girl among any of them. Isabella and Romen were becoming impatient and angry at having to stand there and wait, but D'mitri wouldn't leave until it was over. He knew she was there and he knew he had to have her.

Suddenly, lot 612 was called, and D'mitri knew without a doubt, that it was the girl, only she wasn't a girl anymore. He did a quick calculation in his head and figured she'd be about 16 or 17 now. She was escorted out unlike the other slaves and was covered from head to toe with a black cloak. Several people booed and yelled, telling the escort to remove the cloak already. The escort positions her directly front and center and she stills, her head down to where no one could see her face.

The cloak is removed and she stands there for a few seconds before dropping to her knees with her hands behind her back, the inside of her wrists together. Her head is still lowered, but D'mitri could see that she had grown beautiful. Her curly hair has grown a little longer, but still only reached her shoulders and still had the ice blue ends. He sees the twisted point of her ears peeking out through her hair and had to suppress a smile at the light blue tint to the tip. Her body is long and lean with a perfect hourglass shape, emphasized by the outfit she wore and still the pale white color with the blue tint. It was a simple bandeau top that pushes her breasts up slightly, creating a delightful show of cleavage that had others ooing and aahing. The skirt to her outfit is just as simple, tied at the hips and reaches to the ground when she stands. The top is the same blue color as in her hair and the skirt gradually fades from blue at her waist to black at her feet.

The auctioneer walks over to her and uses his walking stick to lift her chin for everyone to see her face. D'mitri's heart stops as he gazes into the same ice blue eyes, very similar to that of a Siberian Husky, and he notices that they are also swirling slightly as if a storm is in her gaze. Everyone else gasps in surprise, both Isabella and Romen stand there in shock at her beauty. The entire time the auctioneer is listing off her assets and skills, but D'mitri isn't listening. All he can do is stare at the beautiful woman that the little girl has become. Suddenly her eyes focus on his and he notices hers widen a bit in recognition. She pulls her bottom lip between her teeth and he notices that she has sharper canines than normal.

The auctioneer opens the starting bid and it takes off like no one has seen before. It quickly becomes expensive, in the millions, and one by one the buyers drop out. D'mitri raises his hand just as the auctioneer starts to lift the gavel to signal the purchase and nods at D'mitri.

"75 million Ithil Malda pieces." D'mitri's voice rings out throughout the auction center and it becomes silent. Isabella and Romen look at him, then at the girl, and back at him. They notice that the two of them couldn't break their gaze from another.

"Sold, to Lord D'mitri Kiirar." The auctioneer slams the gavel down and instantly the entire auction center is roaring with noise.

"D'mitri, what the hell was that all about?" Isabella demands, grabbing his arm and jerking him around to face her.

D'mitri looks down at his wife, then over to Romen, before returning his eyes to the platform where the girl is being covered with the cloak and escorted off. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but I had to have her."

"WHY?!? What is so special about that slave?"

He looks back at his wife, this time his eyes are sad and distant. "Because I wasn't about to let her go again."

"What?!?" Isabella and Romen both say in rage and take a step back, looking completely shocked.

"I will explain when we get home. Come on now, I need to pay for her."

D'mitri leaves without waiting for them and heads to the back where the other buyers wait for their new property. A few of the gentlemen look at D'mitri with hatred and a few others turn their noses up at him. The two acquaintances congratulate him on his success, but he doesn't hear any of it. His entire focus is on the girl and the moment she steps from the slave pen. It didn't go unnoticed that she was kept by herself and a few of the other gentlemen decided to let their hatred overwhelm them and they rush forward. The guards quickly subdue the unruly gentlemen and D'mitri takes the girl by the hand and leads her away. They stop at the entrance to the auction center to receive her identity markings and he chooses a tribal floral design that winds up her arms from her wrists to her collarbone and from her hipbones down her legs to her ankles.

Once they reach the carriage, he notices that both Isabella and Romen are there and neither one of them are particularly happy at the moment. He quickly hires another carriage and moves Isabella's purchases to the new carriage and sends both Isabella and Romen to the house. He helps the girl into his carriage and they follow after Isabella's. D'mitri turns to her and lifts the cloak off her head and tilts her face up to his, their eyes locking on each other's once again.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." He swallows a few times to keep back the tears.


	4. ~Chapter Two - Ainu - 12 years later

She kept tossing and turning all night, much to the disappointment of the other slaves. They keep telling her to settle down and sleep, but no matter how hard she tries, she can't. It is the day of the auction and she is to be sold again now that she is of age. It terrifies her to know that it is the last day she will spend among her friends. She doesn't remember much before she came to the slave quarters she resides in now, but she knows that the past 12 years were some of the better years.

Her bed shifts as one of her friends climbs into bed next to her. "Sis, you need to rest or you will not look your best for your new master."

"Isis, I don't want to leave, not yet." She curls into the girl next to her, fighting back her tears.

"It will be ok. I have a good feeling about where you're going, and I'm sure that we will see each other again some day."

"Oh, Isis. Why are you always so kind to me?"

"That's because I love you, silly. You helped me many times over the years, so now it is my turn to comfort you."

"Thank you. I will miss you, but promise me you won't forget me."

"I promise, Sis. I will never forget you as long as you never forget me."

"I promise, Isis. I will find you again."

She cuddles Isis until the girl falls asleep against her and she brushes the silky raven colored hair from the golden skin. Isis is only 14, so she cannot be sold for a few more years, but that won't stop people from trying to buy her now. The girl wishes there was some way to protect Isis from being bought early, or bought by the wrong kind of master, but it is as it will be. Isis is the perfect persona of her name. None of the slaves really know who they are or where they come from, but Isis was one of the luckier ones. She is full Egyptian, her great great grandparents left the "home" planet long before Isis was ever born, so her bloodlines were never tainted like so many others. She came to the slave house when her parents sacrificed her in order to protect her from her abusive uncle.

Her face is heart shaped with raven colored hair framing it, complete with fringe bangs and falling down her back to halfway down her thighs. Her eyes are slightly tilted at the outer corners, almost feline like, and their golden color is so pure and real that it is mesmerizing to look into her eyes. The girl trails her finger over Isis's nose, following the perfectly shaped button nose and down over her full lips.

Isis sighs in her sleep and cuddles closer to the girl, wrapping a long golden arm around her waist and tugging her close. The slaves all wear the same bland tan tunic that reaches mid-thigh, but she knows that Isis is already well on her way to a beautiful figure. She was a late bloomer as they say, but Isis was one of the early bloomers. She already had a trim figure from hauling water and heavy baskets full of food and cloth, but her breasts were full and her hips and ass nice and round. The girl trails her hand down over Isis's side and hip, resting her pale hand against the golden thigh, admiring the difference between them.

She sighs and rolls to her back, propping her head on her arm and looks through the window to the night sky. The stars always made her feel so small, but free, and as it lightens towards dawn, she smiles and remembers the only real vivid memory of her childhood.

_She had slipped out to watch the sun rise in the gardens, dancing and playing among the different colors and fragrances. More than once she had to pause and hide, pulling her hood tightly against her head to hide her from view of those passing by. She enjoyed playing that morning more than others before and noticed a beautiful blue butterfly on a daisy and stopped to admire it. She has always been drawn to shades of blue because they make her feel comfortable no matter what goes wrong around her._

_She was paying so much attention to the butterfly that she didn't notice she was no longer alone until her senses kicked in and alerted her to someone else's presence. When she spun around, she was so shocked by the boy that she didn't linger, her instincts taking over and teleporting her away before she could control it._

Now, as she gazes at the lightening sky, she recalls what the boy looked like. He was older than her, already very tall and slender. His golden blond hair hung in his eyes, nearly the same color as the grass around them. He was dressed rather nicely and she figured that he had to be the nobleman's son, the one that was never allowed to travel anywhere for fear of losing his innocence.

She sighs and blinks, shifting away from Isis and slipping from the bed to get ready for the upcoming auction. She takes the outfit laid out for her and heads to the bathing room to freshen up. Some of the older slaves were there already, also getting ready for the auction and they help her get ready. Her skin is scrubbed until it is pink and her hair washed several times before letting it dry naturally. She puts on the outfit and makes sure it fits and hangs properly where its supposed to. As she gets ready, she remembers the rest of that fateful day and how she was punished and locked in the cellar closet all day and most of the night.

_She remembers having heard footsteps outside the door at one point, but was in so much pain that she didn't register who it had been until later that night._

_She had woken after falling asleep again and noticed that the light under the door was gone, meaning that it was now night and everyone would be heading for bed. She knocked on the door and called as best as her sore throat would allow, but still no one came. She found the pail in the corner, given to her to use as a bathroom after the second time she was put in the closet for punishment. After relieving herself, she crawled to the opposite corner, nearest the keyhole in the door and tried to see through it. It was too dark to see, so she curled up again and thought about sunny days and fields of wildflowers, anything to help take her mind off of the depressing state she was in._

_A while later she woke up and looked around, slightly disoriented, but remembered she's still locked in the closet and wondered what woke her up. She heard a sound and sat up, whimpering against the pain from sleeping cramped in a corner. She pressed her ear to the door and heard what sounded like footsteps making their way towards the door. She scooted back against the back wall and watched as a light moved under the edge of the door. A knock, so lightly it was barely heard at all, sounds against the door and she gasps. The gasp causes the light to jump and she hears the lock being turned and pulled on._

_Suddenly the door is thrown open and there in the doorway is the boy she saw earlier in the gardens. He's looking down at her as if he's seen a ghost and she cowered away from him, afraid that he will hurt her. He sighed and dropped the lock, reaching in and grabbing her arm, pulling her to him as he moved back out of the cellar and down the hallways. Once outside, he put out the torch and quickly pulled her to the main house and up the stairs to his room. He locked the door behind them and turned to face her, the candles in his room giving her a very wraith-like appearance. He pulled her into his bathroom and quickly filled the tub, stripping her before she could even squeak out in shock and placed her into the tub as it filled with warm water and frothy bubbles._

_He never said a word to her as he scrubbed her hair and skin until both were clean and smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Once she was clean, he scooped her out of the tub and set her on the counter next to the sink while he dried her with a big fluffy blue towel. He left her wrapped in the towel as he went into the bedroom and came back with one of his shirts which he tossed over her head and tugged down until it reached her ankles when she stood. He tossed the towel and her clothes into the basket and pulled her into the bedroom and shoved her gently into the bed, covering her up while he took another blanket from his closet and slept in his window seat._

_Both of them sleep undisturbed until morning when Meli entered to wake the young master and get him ready for his lessons. She went to the bed and pulled back the cover, gasping in surprise at the tiny little girl curled up in the very middle of the bed. The boy sprung awake from the window seat and rushed over to the bed the second the little girl woke. Meli stared at both children and then shook her head and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before turning around and walking out the door again. The girl huddled in the boy's arms, staring at the door for the next person to come through and it doesn't take long before his father, mother, and the master slave all walk in. The rest is pretty much a blur as she's torn from the boy by the master slave and heard the boy yelling after her as he's held back by his father. His mother just stared in horror as the entire thing happened before fainting dead away and collapsing on the floor._

She jolts in her seat, nearly toppling out of it as she comes back from the memory, shaking her head. She doesn't remember moving to the chair, but it is not the first time that she loses herself in her memories. She makes her way back to the slave's sleeping quarters and nearly runs over Isis on her way to the bathing room to look for the girl.

"Sis! Oh my, you startled me! Where have you been? It is nearly time for you to leave for the auction and Markus is not happy with you for disappearing like this."

"Forgive me, Isis. I was apparently daydreaming without realizing it."

"Stuck in one of your memories again?"

"Aye, you know me too well." She laughs and links her arm through Isis's as they walk back to the quarter for her to line up with the other slaves going to the auction.

The slaves too young to be sold at the time go with the others to help last minute fixes with outfits or appearances and to help load and unload supplies that they are buying or trading for. Isis and the girl are joined by a few other slaves to be sold in one of the carriages. The girl embraces each one and wishes them the best among their new families and Isis cuddles close to her side, afraid to leave her in case she suddenly vanishes.

Once the slave carriages arrive at the auction center, they all disembark and head to the designated enclosures for the slaves waiting to be auctioned. Because of her unique appearance she is given a black floor length cloak to cover herself until it is her time on the platform. Most of the other slaves have to have their hands bound behind their back, but she instantly kneels in the corner with her wrists together behind her back and head lowered to look at the floor so they don't bother with restraining her wrists like the others. A few fights break out among the other slaves but she never moves a muscle while the fight continues to grow around her.

They move her to a separate place because of her unique qualities and to keep her from being harmed by the other slaves and she sits in the corner of the room with her arms behind her back, listening to everything around her. As she waits for her turn, she suddenly has a feeling that she hasn't had since she was a child, when the young boy came to get her from the closet. She peeks through her hair to see if she can see anyone, but because she's behind the platform, she can't see anything except the slaves being led on and off the platform.

The familiar feeling continues to grow stronger with each and every minute that passes and she listens to the auctioneer as he rattles off numbers. One by one the slaves are taken away from her and moved to their sale pen where they wait for their new master to collect them and mark them with their identity markings or chips. About an hour later, her lot number 612 is called and she is escorted onto the platform, unlike the others who were forced to go on the platform. She could hear the people murmur and boo and a few yell for the escort to remove the cloak, confused as to why she wears a cloak when none of the other slaves wore any.

She is escorted to the center of the platform and her escort removes the cloak, revealing her pale ice skin with her twisted ears and black hair with blue ends. Several people gasp in surprise as she drops to her knees with her wrists still together behind her back without any need for restraints. She keeps her head down, but the familiar feeling is so strong directly in front of her that she glances up through her hair that falls into her face. Her eyes widen in surprise, but she makes no movement to let anyone know that she's alert to her surroundings. She listens to the auctioneer begin the description of her assets and skills while moving over towards her and using his walking stick, he gently lifts her chin so that her hair falls from her face and everyone can see her beauty.

The crowd gasps in awe and her back straightens ever so slightly, adding just a little more height to her kneeling form. Her eyes slightly go unfocused as she remembers the young boy from her past. He is now standing in front of her, a wonderful looking young man with broad shoulders and a lean waist. His hair is the same golden color, with a little more blond highlights than in his youth and his eyes are the same emerald green color. She notices that on his left side is a beautiful woman with chocolate brown hair, dressed in an elegant rose colored gown. On his left is a slave, recognizable from the collar around his neck, signaling that he is a pleasure slave. Her eyes lock onto the man in front of her and she ceases to see or hear anything else.

His eyes darken a bit in recognition and she pulls her teeth between her lip, showing off her slightly pointed canine teeth. The auctioneer starts the bid and it quickly rises into the millions. She never takes her eyes off of the man in front of her, not really listening to anything. Suddenly he raises his hand to get the auctioneer's attention and speaks in the silkiest husky voice she's ever heard.

"75 million Ithil Malda pieces." He remarks and both the woman and the slave next to him look at him like he lost his mind as the entire auction center becomes completely silent.

"Sold, to Lord D'mitri Kiirar." The auctioneer slams the gavel down and instantly the entire auction center is roaring with noise.

The woman starts screaming at him and jerks him around to face her. The girl watches as he looks down at the woman, then over at the slave, before meeting her eyes once more as she is being covered with the cloak once more to be escorted off of the platform.

She barely hears his answer and her heart starts pounding. "I'm sorry, Isabella, but I had to have her."

"WHY?!? What is so special about that slave?" The woman screams at him.

"Because I wasn't about to let her go again."

"What?!?" Both the woman and the slave shout, the woman shoving him in rage.

The last thing the girl heard before she stepped off the last stair of the platform was his quiet response. "I will explain when we get home. Come on now, I need to pay for her."

She waits in the area for the bought slaves, standing silent in her own area as the rest of them all talk about how much she was bought for and what they've heard of the Lord Kiirar over the years. It sounds like he is a good man, but anything can change once she is taken home. Too many times she has seen slaves end up in the worst places possible and she hoped that she wouldn't have to go through that herself.

His entire focus is on the her and the moment she steps from the slave pen. Two of the more wealthy men didn't approve of her being placed in her own pen while their own slaves were kept with the rest and rush to confront the gentlemen that purchased her. The guards move quickly to control the situation and the Lord takes the girl by the hand and leads her away. They stop at the entrance to the auction center to receive her identity markings and he chooses a tribal floral design that winds up her arms from her wrists to her collarbone and from her hipbones down her legs to her ankles.

Once they reach the carriage, she notices that both the woman and the slave are there and neither one of them are particularly happy at the moment. He quickly hires another carriage and moves the woman's purchases to the new carriage and sends both her and the slave to the house. He helps the girl into his carriage and they follow after the woman's. He turns to her lifts the cloak off her head and tilts her face up to his, their eyes locking on each other's once again.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again." He swallows a few times to keep back the tears.

Her eyes widen in surprise at his words and her heart stops at the emotion pouring off of him. She looks down at the floor and folds her hands in her lap, refusing to make eye contact with him at the moment while she tries to sort through all of the thoughts and emotions that surround her.


	5. ~Chapter Three - New Life

"I had no idea what happened to you after the morning you were taken from my room. I fought my parents and tried to get to the slave quarters to see you, but no one would let me out of my room, or out of their sight for that matter." D'mitri gently lays his hand over her clasped ones on her lap. "Please, tell me what happened to you that day."

She shook her head, keeping her head down and he sighs softly, blinking back the tears because he knew something bad had happened to her and she was too afraid to tell him.

"Can you at least tell me your name, or what they called you?"

She tries to speak, but has to clear her throat a couple times before any sound comes out. "I don't have a name, Sir. They never saw a reason to give me a name unlike the others because I am different. They only referred to me as 'Devil's Spawn' and never spent too long in my presence except for Isis and a few other younger slaves."

"So you have no name?"

She shakes her head, chewing on her lip as she shifts in the seat.

"What would you like to be called?"

"I don't know."

"You must have an idea as to what you wish to be called."

She shakes her head. "I never gave it much thought."

"Well, you remind me of an angel, so would it be all right if I called you Ainu?"

"If that is what you wish, Master."

"Then your name is Ainu, it is elvish for Angel. I'm assuming your of elf descent because of your ears, am I right?"

"I do not know, Sir. I never knew who my parents were, so I do not know anything about myself."

"It is all right. Are you hungry? We can stop somewhere to get something to eat before continuing on to home."

She shakes her head and ducks a little further down in the seat, pulling the hood back over her head. "I don't think the woman and slave are very happy at the fact that you bought me, Sir."

"Well, Isabella and Romen will have to get used to it, because I'm not about to let you go again."

They ride in silence the rest of the way home and when they arrive at the front door, Isabella is waiting on the bottom stair, tapping her foot quickly. Romen is moving the purchases from the carriage into the house and pauses long enough to watch D'mitri exit the carriage and hold a hand up for Ainu to use while stepping down. Once her feet are on the ground, she shakes her head to clear the hair out of her eyes and her hood falls back, revealing her pointed ears. Both Isabella glare at D'mitri before Isabella stomps off into the house. Romen resumes carrying in the purchases and D'mitri escorts Ainu inside and upstairs to her new room. Despite Romen being his pleasure slave of the past 2 years, he was never given the extra room that connects to the master bedroom. That is where he leads Ainu to now, and she can't help but look around at her surroundings as they move through the house.

"It is different than the one I grew up with, but I like it. Your room will be connected to mine and you are free to come and go as you please in the house."

"As you wish, Sir, but am I not to attend to your every need?"

"Just do what you feel comfortable with doing, anything else can be worked on as time goes."

"As you wish, Sir."

As they reach the landing for the master bedroom, smashing glass can be heard and D'mitri drops Ainu's hand to rush into the room to see what the commotion is about. Inside, Isabella is throwing things around the room and the broken glass came from the mirror that she threw her brush at. She hears D'mitri enter and spins on him, picking up the closest item and throwing it at him. The book nails him in the shoulder and he scrambles to catch it, but Ainu swiftly picks it out of the air before it could land on the ground. She cradles the book to her chest and looks between D'mitri and Isabella. D'mitri gives her a small smirk in thanks and turns back to Isabella, grabbing her wrists before she can throw something else or break another item.

"Let me go, D'mitri."

"Calm down, Isa. What has you so wound up?"

"Me? Calm down? How dare you tell me to calm down when you bought th-th-that thing! She's hideous and an abomination. She shouldn't have been sold, she shouldn't have been left to live."

Ainu straightens her back, glaring at Isabella, her mouth dropping open but before she can say a word, D'mitri shakes his wife once to make her look at him.

"Ainu is someone special to me that I met as a 10 year old boy. I had no idea she would be sold at a slave auction, I just had a feeling and had to go there. Things weren't that great the last time she and I met and I needed to be able to fix things with her so that she knows it wasn't done on purpose."

"Who cares who she is or why you bought her. I do not want her here and I do not want her next door to me while I sleep. What if she kills me while we are sleeping? Why do you need her when you have Romen and myself? Are we not good enough for you anymore?"

"Are you even listening to yourself right now? Ainu is not that kind of person and hasn't had the best childhood, partly thanks to me. I couldn't let someone else ruin that innocence that drew me to her on my 10th birthday."

Romen enters the room and pauses to take in the scene. Isabella struggling against D'mitri's hold and Ainu standing in a corner with a book clutched to her chest, staring down at the ground. "What exactly do you mean, Sir?"

D'mitri sighs and drops Isabella's wrists, going to where Ainu stands in a corner and takes the book from her to set on the bedside desk, then takes her hand and leads her over to the chair and sits down with her on his lap. She instantly curls up into a ball with her head on the arm of the chair, closing her eyes but listening to everything going on around her. Both Isabella and Romen blink in surprise at both D'mitri and Ainu's actions and Isabella sits on the end of the bed while Romen sits on the floor at D'mitri's feet.

"I just turned 10 and my parents were going to take me to town to buy a stallion for my birthday. As I was waiting for them to finish getting ready I decided to take a walk around the grounds and entered the garden. As I was walking along, I came across a small child of about 4 or 5 years old crouched in the grass, watching a beautiful blue butterfly on a daisy. The child had no idea I was even there when suddenly they spun around to face me and the hood fell off their head. It was Ainu here, and I was entranced by her pale skin and pointed twisty ears, but she vanished instantly the second I blinked. I didn't know what happened to her and my parents called for me so I wasn't able to go searching for her. When I came back from getting my horse, I noticed a lot of commotion at the slave's quarters and crept inside quietly. I could hear the other slaves yelling and cursing and saying something about 'Devil's Spawn,' but I had no idea as to what they were referring to."

Ainu shifts slightly in his lap and his hand automatically moves to caress the top of her head and along her left ear, causing her to snuggle against him deeper.

"I decided to follow the hallway and hid from the master slave as he was coming out of the cellar. Once the coast was clear, I made my way down to the cellar and noticed a locked door at the back. At the time I had no idea that Ainu was inside, but I knew someone was because I could hear them move and whimper in pain and fear. I made my way back to the slave kitchen without getting caught and knew that I needed to find some way to get the keys from the master slave in order to unlock the cellar closet. I had to come back after dinner, because until then, the master slave was busy with the other slaves. All during dinner I fidgeted, making my mother worry and my father sent me to bed, thinking I was coming down sick. I waited in my room until dark and slipped back into the slave quarters. From there I located the master slave, who had fallen asleep against a wall and slipped his keys from his pocket. I quickly and quietly made my way down to the cellar again, pausing long enough to light a torch to see. I unlocked the door and saw Ainu, curled up as small as possible, looking quite wraith-like. If I hadn't already seen her, I probably would have ran away the other direction thinking that a ghost was after me. Instead I grabbed her and brought her all the way to my room where I bathed her and put her to sleep in my bed while I slept in the window seat."

Ainu sits up slightly and tilts her head enough to look at D'mitri, wondering if he would finish telling them what happened that day, or at least his point of view of what happened.

"So, what happened? You said that you weren't going to let her go again when you bought her." Isabella spoke softly, obviously upset at hearing that Ainu was locked in a closet. "And why was she locked in a closet to begin with?"

Ainu spoke softly, "I was locked in the closet for a number of reasons, Mistress. The main reason was because I left the slave quarters against the master slave's orders. The second reason was because I used my abilities when I am not supposed to. I teleported from the gardens where Master first saw me and appeared in the middle of the table in the slave's quarters. I didn't have control over my powers very well then, so whenever I did something without meaning to I would either be spanked, or put into the closet."

"What do you mean, abilities?"

"I honestly do not know, Mistress. It's obvious that I am not of human origins, but as to what I am, I cannot tell you. I was beat every time my powers were used and every time I went outside without my hood."

Isabella paled slightly and looked at D'mitri. "So, what happened the morning after you broke her out of the closet?"

"The next morning, my maid Meli came in to wake me, but she didn't know it wasn't me asleep in the bed. She woke Ainu up and I went to Ainu before she could make a sound and Meli quickly left the room. A few minutes later the master slave, my father, and my mother entered my room. My father held me back while the master slave took Ainu. I don't know what happened to her after that and so far she hasn't confided in me about it. My father was disappointed and my mother had fainted from shock."

"What happened after that, Sir?"

"Life went on as if I had never done anything, but my parents rarely let me out of their sight unless I had Meli with me."

"So you don't know what happened to her?"

"No, but now that I found her again, I'm not about to let her slip away."

"Well, while I am not too keen on the impulse purchase of her, I know that you haven't exactly shown much interest in Romen or myself, so maybe she will be a good change of pace. Just make sure that she is not in the same room as I am, or I will not be happy."

"As you wish, Isa-love."

"Now, I am going to take a bath and get ready for bed, so put her wherever until I've fallen asleep." Isabella doesn't wait for a reply and stands, gingerly stepping over the broken mirror to the dresser to get her night clothes.

Romen quickly picks up the broken mirror pieces and disposes of them before returning and kneeling at D'mitri's feet. "Is there anything I can do for you, Sir?"

"No, I'm fine for now, pet. Go ahead and get ready for bed, I will see you in the morning."

"Yes, Master, good night, Sir."

Romen closes the door behind him and D'mitri shifts, causing Ainu to dart off his lap and kneel on the floor before him. "Is there anything you need of me, Sir?"

"No, Ainu. Let us go to your room and get you settled for the night. You will have to share a bathroom with Isabella and myself, but it is yours to use whenever you wish." D'mitri stands and holds out his hand for Ainu to take, which she does after a moment of hesitation.

He takes her next door and shows her where she could find extra blankets and sheets and opens a closet for her to hang her cloak. She glances around the room and he ducks back into his bedroom, coming back with one of his shirts. When she sees what he is holding out to her, she gives him the first smile he's seen and it makes his heart stutter in surprise. Her entire face lights up when she's happy and he vows to always keep her happy and smiling from that day forward. They could hear Isabella moving around the room to get ready for bed and Ainu sits at the end of her bed, looking up at D'mitri until he glances at her, then she drops her head to look at her hands in her lap.

"Ainu, please look at me."

She lifts her head slowly, looking off to the side until she hears him sigh and finally locks her eyes onto his. His eyes darken with a mixture of desire and care, letting her know that she would always be safe with him. He reaches out and caresses his thumb over her cheek, causing her to lean into his touch and pull her bottom lip between her teeth.

"You are so beautiful, I wish that you would never look down in my presence. I always want to be able to gaze upon your stunning eyes whenever I desire."

"As you wish, Sir."

He continues to caress her cheek while they wait for Isabella to settle down and fall asleep, then takes Ainu's hand in his and leads her through the master bedroom to the bathroom. He draws a bath for her, full of bubbles, and turns to her. He caresses her cheek again, tilting her head up and placing the softest of kisses right under her left eye, repeating the movement under her right eye. He pulls back enough to look at her and her eyes open to focus on his. He brushes his thumb over her lips softly, enjoying the silky feel against the pad of his thumb before taking a step back and motioning for her to turn her back to him. Once she is facing the mirror, D'mitri steps behind her and rubs his hands over her arms, lightly tracing the still sore tattoos.

"After your bath, we will rub some coconut lotion onto the markings so that they heal properly."

Ainu nods, looking down and his hands move to the tie at the back of the bandeau top, untying it and laying it on the counter by the sink. He unties one side of her skirt and folds it to lay next to the top before turning her to face him again. He caresses her cheek as he looks at her figure, before trailing his hand down her arm and taking her hand in his. He leads her to the bathtub and she steps in with his help, sitting down and leaning back against the side. He moves behind her and starts to wash her hair gently, massaging her scalp and letting her relax in the tub. She sighs and closes her eyes, letting her entire body and mind relax for the first time in many years.

After a few minutes of washing her hair, he rinses it and picks up the soap and a soft cloth to bathe her body. He takes his time washing every inch and she's practically squirming by the time he's done. He chuckles when he stops and she opens her eyes to glare at him, the ice color swirling around in her eyes like a snow storm.

"Don't worry, I want the same thing, but not right now. That's all we need in order for Isabella and Romen to lose their tempers, and it's never a pretty sight when they do. The bedroom was only the start of Isabella's full rage, you don't want to see the full deal. Come, lets get you dry and put some lotion on your tattoos before we tuck you into bed for the night."

He stands and holds out his hand for her to take, wrapping her up in a towel the second she is securely standing on the floor outside the tub. He takes his time drying her and then slips the shirt over her head and moving to the bathroom door. She quickly shoves her arms through the sleeves and tugs it down her thighs before following him back to her room. He pulls back the covers and she slides to the middle of the bed, curling up and looking at him from under the covers. He laughs softly and shakes his head, reminded about the last time she slept in his bed.

"If you need me, you can come to me for anything. Tomorrow we will go back to town to get you some garments, unless you would like to make your own. I did pick up a few bolts of cloth and I'm sure there are some needles and thread around here somewhere."

"I can make my own, it will cost less for you if I do."

"Cost is no issue for you, sweet Ainu. Sleep sweet and I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Master D'mitri."


	6. ~Chapter Four - First sign of trouble

The next morning Ainu wakes before anyone in the household has woken, including other slaves. She quickly dresses in her outfit from the day before and wanders around the house to familiarize herself with her surroundings. As she wanders along, other slaves start their duties and as she passes by them, they turn to look at her, wondering who she was and why she was there. She finds her way to the library and her heart starts hammering in her chest. She has never seen so many books before and she trails her fingers along the spines as she walks around the room, trying to figure out if she recognizes any in particular.

Not many of the slaves in her previous home knew how to read and normally she was forbidden to read herself, but within the past couple years the master slaves and older slaves would teach her how to read, telling her that it would help her prepare for anything her new master wishes. Ever since then she took to reading like a duck to water and that is exactly how D'mitri and Romen found her a few hours later. She wasn't able to curl up in the chair, being a slave, so she curls up on the floor near a corner of the bookshelf where she found the book she is currently immersed in. Romen wrinkles his nose in distaste and a bit of jealousy, mostly because he never had the chance to learn to read. D'mitri, on the other hand, moves into the room and sits next to her without even drawing her attention from her book and quietly reads over her shoulder. He is proud and amazed that she knows how to read, since it is pretty uncommon among slaves, unless they are specifically trained for some sort of business.

Ainu realizes she's not alone and with a finger on the page to hold her place, looks up to see Romen glaring at her and she looks back at him in confusion until his eyes shift next to her. She looks over and nearly launches out of her seat and D'mitri laughs, placing his hand on her head to calm her down.

"Sorry about that, Ainu. I didn't want to disturb you." D'mitri chuckles, caressing the twisted tip of her ear.

"No, I'm the one sorry, Sir. I should have waited to be shown around." Ainu scrambles to stand and puts the book back on the shelf, placing her hands behind her back and looking at the floor while avoiding D'mitri's gaze.

"Come now, Ainu. No harm done. I am glad to know that you cherish literature as much as I do. How long have you been reading?"

"Only a few years, Sir. The master slaves didn't think it was appropriate for slaves to learn to read, Sir, but they decided that with my unusual appearance that maybe learning to read would be a benefit and my new master could listen to me read to him from behind a curtain so that I wouldn't upset him with my appearance, Sir."

"I am not disturbed by your appearance at all, Ainu. I would love to listen to you read for me sometime. Would you like that?"

"If that is what you wish, Sir."

"I would enjoy it very much. Come, it is time for breakfast." He holds his hand out and waits until Ainu puts her hand in it.

Romen snorts in disgust before turning to D'mitri. "Isabella is waiting for you at breakfast, Sir. She would not like it if your new plaything was there."

D'mitri's gaze hardens as he looks at Romen. "First of all, Ainu is not my plaything. Secondly, I already know that Isabella does not want Ainu anywhere around her, but both of you need to put your displeasure behind a wall because I will not tolerate it from either one of you."

Romen drops his head and is visibly shaking. "I, I apologize Master. It was wrong of me to speak against you or anyone you claim, Sir. I will go now and ready a plate for you."

After Romen leaves, D'mitri tugs on Ainu's hand to get her to follow him. He leads her back towards the master bedroom, but stops outside a door opposite and opens it for Ainu to go in first. He turns on the light as she steps into the room and is amazed at all of the different colors of fabric leaning against the wall and buttons and other items in baskets and bins on a desk set off to the left side.

"This is where I've been collecting fabrics and other odds and ends. Sometimes I rebind my books here, but you are welcome to all of this in order to create your own clothes. If you need something in particular, don't hesitate to ask and it will be delivered to you quickly."

"Thank you, Sir. This is all very lovely." She trails her hands along some of the fabrics as she walks around the room.

"Now, shall we go down to breakfast, or shall I summon something for us to eat while you work on something to wear?"

"Oh, don't worry about me, Sir. You go ahead and go to breakfast, I can eat with the others later, Sir."

"Nonsense. I shall summon us something to eat, you go ahead and get things together."

D'mitri steps out before Ainu can say anything else and Ainu sighs with a shake of her head before moving back to the fabrics. There is an assortment of colors, but she notices that there was quite a bit of blue shades over everything else. She pulls out some different shades of blue, light and dark, a couple different fabrics in purple and one shimmery aqua color. She takes the bolts of cloth over to the desk and starts measuring them against her body in order to get sizes accurate. She locates the scissors and pins and begins to lay out the outfit, chewing on her bottom lip as she creates the idea that suddenly comes to her.

D'mitri pauses in the doorway, watching Ainu work and smiles softly at her obvious joy and pleasure. He steps in and places the tray of food down on a nearby table away from the desk and shifts a few bolts away from a chair where he sits to watch Ainu work. He scrubs his hands over his face as he thinks about the past few minutes, glad that Ainu didn't join him. Isabella had already worked herself into quite the rage already at knowing that D'mitri left their bed shortly after Ainu slipped out. So when he went down to breakfast to fix them something to eat, Isabella decided to point her fork at him and glare.

"You left our bed to follow your new toy. I would have thought that you would wait before just jumping after her like a horny teenager."

"Isabella, that is enough. I will tell you the same thing that I told Romen. First off, she is not a plaything, or a toy, or anything of the sort, understand? Secondly, I am not going after her like a horny teenager. While yes, I am very attracted to her, she has been through quite a lot and it will take time before she is comfortable enough with me to take that step forward. You may not realize, but Ainu is still quite the innocent virgin and I will cherish that over everything else." D'mitri holds up a hand when Isabella opens her mouth to speak. "I already know your displeasure with me buying her, but you and I were married for appearances only, at the time I was interested in men, which is where Romen comes in. I fell in love with Ainu as a young boy and no woman, or man, will ever compare to what I feel for her. Seeing her yesterday only reinforced what I felt for her as children. Both you and Romen know that my sexual desires have become few and far between in the past few years and I have no desire to claim Ainu at this point in time. Things ended badly last time and I need to take the time to make her feel safe and secure before she will even open to me about what happened that day after she was taken from me. I will do my best to keep her from your presence, but you need to understand and accept that she is a part of my life just as much as you and Romen and she will be by my side whenever I desire her to be. If you cannot understand or accept this, then you know where the door is." D'mitri fills two plates of food and places them on a tray with a pitcher of orange juice while both Isabella and Romen stare at him in shock.

Ainu notices the change in the energy around her when D'mitri returns and pauses in pinning a piece of fabric together to look over at him, her brow creasing in worry when she notices his face. She steps over to him and kneels at his feet, placing her fingers on his knee lightly to get his attention before dropping her hands to her lap and lowering her head.

"Are you all right, Master?"

He sighs and caresses his fingers through her hair, lingering over the twist in her ear. "Isabella and Romen once more voiced their displeasure, Isabella more than Romen, but it is clear how they stand."

"They do not want me here, Sir?"

"It is more that they do not like my attraction to you, but they already knew I was distancing myself from both of them for a while now. They are just using you as an outlet because you are so beautiful and I am drawn to you like I've never been drawn to either one of them."

Ainu nods in understanding. "There is no way that I can do something to change their displeasure, Sir?"

"Alas, no. They are pretty stubborn when they do not get their way. Only time can change their minds, and while we wait for that day, I plan to get to know who you've become and you get to know me. I want to know everything that has happened when you were taken from me."

"I-I can't speak of that day...not yet, Sir."

"That's ok, Ainu. I have the rest of our lives to gain your trust and find out. Now, let us eat and you tell me what you are working on, I am enjoying the colors you've chosen."

D'mitri shifts and Ainu scoots back on her knees, letting him move to the floor next to her and pulling the tray down to set between them. He picks up a piece of star fruit and holds it out for Ainu to eat and she hesitates before biting into it, closing her eyes to heighten the taste of the strange fruit. He smiles and picks up one of the plates to eat some of the eggs and ham, watching Ainu as she nearly devours the rest of the tray within seconds.

"Someone's hungry," He chuckles and caresses her cheek when she blushes and ducks her head.

"Forgive me, Sir. It has been a while since I've had such delicious food."

"I am glad you enjoy it, I can have more sent if you are still hungry?"

"Oh, no, Sir. I'm fine." She scrambles to stand and moves back over to the desk to resume laying out the pieces of fabric for her new outfit.

"Tell me, what are you working on?"

"Well Sir, I am not sure what kind of design you wish me to dress in."

"I will like anything you decide on, because it will only enhance your beauty."

Ainu smiles softly and ducks her head in embarrassment as she pins a few more pieces together to sew later. "I thought of something similar to the one I'm wearing currently, Sir. But done in more of a celestial universe color theme."

"I like the idea of that and I do quite like the outfit you have on now. Shall we go to town sometime and pick up some more fabric and dyes so that you can create gradients like it of your own?"

"That would be lovely, Sir, but you don't have to do that."

"I want to, Ainu. You might be a slave, but your beauty should be shown to the worlds, not kept for myself."

Ainu blushes and they fall silent as she continues to work. D'mitri slips out at some point to take the tray back to the kitchens, leaving the orange juice for Ainu when she's thirsty. He wanders to the library without realizing where he was headed and decides to look at the book Ainu was reading earlier. He locates the book, Les Miserables by Victor Hugo, and smiles as he opens the book to the page she left off at. This particular book is one of his most favorite and treasured books and it pleases him to know she enjoys it as well. He was very lucky to get a copy of the book, since it was nearly a thousand years old. He takes the book back with him to the fabric room and sits in the chair to read while Ainu continues to sew her new outfit.

Ainu glances over at D'mitri every now and then, more to reassure herself that he is still there and hasn't disappeared like all those years ago. She notices that he is reading a book and she pauses in her work, pinning the fabric so it didn't come undone and makes her way over to him. She kneels and tilts her head to read the spine of the book and when she looks up again her eyes lock with D'mitri's and he smiles softly at her, causing her to blush.

"I noticed you were reading and was curious to know which one it was, Sir."

"I went to take the tray back to the kitchen and on the way back here I suddenly found myself in the library so I decided to look at the book you were reading earlier this morning. It happens to be one of my favorites and treasured books of all in the library. Have you read it before?"

Ainu shakes her head, biting her bottom lip. "It is a little hard to understand, Sir, but I think that's mostly because I am still learning to read. I was drawn to the energy that surrounds it."

"Energy around it?"

Ainu nods and looks away at the desk where her outfit is half finished. "I can feel energy around me, I think it has to do with the fact that I'm different. I can tell whenever you are nearby, Sir, or anyone else for that matter, but your energy is different than others, more comforting and familiar. That book is surrounded by your energy so I had a feeling that it was one of your more favorite ones."

"Ah, I see now. That makes sense, and I noticed that I had a specific feeling come over me whenever you were near. Of course, I had no idea it was you that gave me the feeling, but it was familiar and comforting, like you said."

Ainu smiles and returns to the desk to finish her outfit and D'mitri watches her for a few seconds before going back to reading. It didn't take long before Ainu finishes the outfit and holds it out, shaking it a couple times to get it to fall the way it is supposed to. D'mitri looks up when the fabric snaps and his eyes light up at the finished outfit.

"Would you put it on for me, Ainu?"

"As you wish, Sir. Excuse me for a minute."

Ainu slips out of the room and crosses the hallway, nearly colliding with Isabella as she comes out of the bedroom. Ainu manages to stop and take a step back to avoid Isabella, but the damage was already done. Isabella's face becomes red with embarrassment or rage, or a mixture of both and she shoves her finger into Ainu's face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Do you think for one second that you are just allowed to wander the house as you please? You are a slave which means you belong in the slaves quarters, not in the main house." Isabella notices that Ainu is holding some fabric in her arms and her eyes snap back to Ainu's face. "Where did you get that fabric? You're a thief, aren't you? You were going to hide that in your room so you can sell it the next time D'mitri takes you to town, weren't you?" She yanks the fabric from Ainu, who's frozen in shock and Isabella notices that it is an outfit. "What's this? You ruined my fabric to make yourself another slutty outfit?" Isabella starts yanking at the fabric, tearing the careful stitching that Ainu spent all morning doing by hand.

D'mitri appears in the doorway to the fabric room the second the sound of tearing fabric is heard and darts over to Isabella, yanking it from her hands and holding it out for inspection. He notices that Ainu sank to the ground, staring at a spot on the wall completely unfocused. "What the hell, Isabella. What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Isabella screams in surprise when the fabric is yanked from her and glares up into D'mitri's burning gaze. "Wh-wha-what are you doing here, D'mitri?"

"I asked you first what the hell were you doing. What did you do to Ainu's outfit?" He shakes the ruined fabric in her face and she cowers away.

"She was running into the bedroom with MY fabric, what do you think I was doing. I was taking MY fabric back from a thief."

"I gave her permission to use whatever she desired. It just sits in that room gathering dust, so I gave it to her to make her some outfits."

"It is not yours to give to a slave. Especially a slave that looks that hideous."

Neither one of them notices that Ainu stands behind D'mitri until the floorboard creaks under her weight. They both look at her and Isabella takes a step back in shock while D'mitri stands there in awe. Her eyes were locked on Isabella and swirled so quickly it looked like a blizzard in her gaze. Suddenly, Ainu disappears and Isabella screams, cowering against the door. D'mitri turns to Isabella and shakes the fabric at her again.

"If I ever catch you touching another thing of Ainu's, speaking to her like you have, or anything to cause her to become upset, you will be shipped off faster than you can blink. Do you understand me?"

Isabella nods, tears streaming down her face as she huddles against the bedroom door and D'mitri throws the ruined fabric at her feet before he turns away and starts to look for Ainu.


	7. ~Chapter Five - Emotions

Ainu appears at the edge of a pool of water and looks around in confusion. She sinks down to the ground and pulls her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees. She sighs, realizing that her emotions took over again and teleported her once more. She only hopes that she is still on the grounds of Lord D'mitri's property, otherwise she would be in serious trouble and possibly resold. She looks out over the water, following the ripples until they disappear around a line of trees. She stands and brushes off the dirt and grass before she follows the origins of the ripples. She hears the sound of a waterfall before she sees it and stops in amazement. The top of the waterfall had to be over 200 feet high and crashes into rocks at the bottom, rounded from time and constant beating of the water.

She steps to the edge of the water and dips a toe in to test the temperature and is surprised that it is pleasantly warm. She has no idea where she is, or how long it would take her to find someone else, so she decides to take some time and go for a swim. She slips out of her clothes and lays them over a branch that hangs out over the water and gingerly steps into the water. Once she steps out past her hips, she sinks down until her shoulders are covered and sighs in pleasure at the warm water and the churning from the waterfall, making it like a hot tub even though she's never had a chance to experience one of those herself. She pushes off the bottom and swims to the center of the pool, turning over to float on her back and stare up at the sky. The sun wasn't directly overhead, so she knew it was past noon, but she wasn't sure the exact time.

She wonders vaguely what happened back at the house after she left and doesn't really remember what happened after bumping into Isabella outside the master bedroom. She knows D'mitri came out into the hall because she could feel his energy, but it was all a blur otherwise. She sinks under the water, holding her breath and swims back and forth a few times before her lungs burn, forcing her to the surface for breath. She quickly loses time as she swims back and forth and eventually climbs out to dress, her skin a light pink color from the sun which accents the blue tints of her skin nicely. Ainu decides to start walking, using D'mitri's energy as a compass to direct her home. She can faintly feel his energy, so she figures that she's still on his property, but how far out she is, she has no clue and doesn't know how long it will take to find her way back.

Meanwhile, D'mitri heads to the stables once outside and has the stable boy saddle his horse, Yaara Gil. He caresses his old horse's velvety nose while offering him a carrot and mounts the saddle in one fluid motion. He pats Gil's neck and turns him to the forest to start the search for Ainu. He has no idea where she is, but he hopes that she is still on his lands and hasn't wandered to his neighbor's.

After about half an hour of riding in the forest, Yaara Gil pauses, his ears flicking all around as if trying to hear everything at once. He shies to the left, then to the right and takes a step back before stilling completely. D'mitri is confused as to what just happened with his horse and manages to grab onto the reins and saddle horn as Gil starts moving again. Apparently his horse picks up on the same energy that Ainu talked about because after another hour of moving through the forest, they come to the pool and waterfall, but on the opposite side than where Ainu appeared.

D'mitri has a feeling that Ainu was around and quickly dismounts his horse to look on foot, calling her name as he moves around the edge of the pool. Yaara Gil follows behind D'mitri, his head swinging from side to side every now and then and nickering to D'mitri to make him shift his direction a bit. Another hour passes and they soon come to a small clearing of wildflowers and sitting in the middle with her eyes closed sits Ainu. D'mitri pauses to watch her and his horse continues until he is next to Ainu, lipping at her shoulder and making her smile. She opens her eyes and instantly locks gazes with D'mitri, who sighs in relief that she's all right. He makes his way towards her and kneels in front of her, causing her to lean back in surprise.

"Are you all right, Ainu?"

"I'm fine, Sir. What happened with Isabella? I don't remember much to be honest, Sir."

"Well, she destroyed your outfit you worked so hard on, and I yelled at her for treating you like that when I was the one that gave the fabric room to you since she never uses it." He takes her hands in his and brings them to his lips, kissing each knuckle twice before moving on to the next one. "I was so worried when you disappeared. What happened?"

"I don't know, Sir. I don't have control over my abilities if my emotions are strong. I just appeared at the pool with the waterfall and after a swim I started following your energy. When I got here to the clearing I could tell you were nearby so I sat and waited."

Yaara Gil nuzzled her shoulder again and she reaches up to caress his nose and the action makes D'mitri smile. "He likes you."

"He is very sweet, like his Master."

"I am still surprised every day I go out to the stables and see him there."

"Why, Sir?"

"He's not a young stallion anymore and he's been through quite a lot over the past 12 years."

"How old was he when you bought him, Sir?"

"Around 2 years old, which would make him 14 years now."

"But horses can live relatively long lives, between 25 and 30 years."

"So I've heard, but they also haven't been put through the move across space nearly took off 15 years. Poor guy was terrified of being on a space ship and became pretty sick on the journey. I thought I would lose him a few times."

Ainu caresses Gil's nose again and rubs up between his eyes, smiling as he closes his eyes and leans into the touch. "Gil says is happy and well taken care of. He couldn't have asked for a better friend in all of his life, long or short."

"He says?"

Ainu nods. "His energy is like yours and it is currently humming with pleasure."

D'mitri laughs. "Probably because you're rubbing his favorite spot between his eyes. But how do you know his name is Gil?"

"No, Sir, it is not because I'm rubbing his favorite spot. He looks like he has a galaxy in his coat but galaxy is too feminine for such a strong spirit, so you most likely settled for ancient star and in elvish that translates to Yaara Gil. He energy says he would travel to the end of the time with you and he is glad that you finally located your fallen star."

D'mitri's eyes widen at the last part. "He told you that you were my fallen star?"

"In a way, Sir. It's not words exactly, more like pictures and emotions."

"Well, you are my fallen star. You're appearance is very much otherworldly and your energy shines bright like a star. And the day I lost you was the day you became fallen."

Ainu blinks away the tears and looks down at her lap and Gil nudges her shoulder, making her laugh and look up at him.

"Come Ainu, it is time we head back home." D'mitri stands and holds his hand out for her to take.

She slips her hand into his and he lifts her onto Gil's back, taking the reins and walking them back towards home. Ainu combs her fingers through Gil's mane and looks around at her surroundings, memorizing the way so that she could find her way back if she ever teleported out that far again. When they finally arrive back at the stables, Romen is there waiting, clearly in a panic and D'mitri leaves Ainu on Gil while he goes over to him.

"What is wrong, pet?"

"There you are, Master. Isabella is hysterical and had to be given a sleeping draught in order to calm her down. What happened, Sir?"

"Isabella stepped way out of line towards Ainu and ruined the outfit Ainu just made for herself. I put her back in her place and then went to search for Ainu who had become upset and teleported outside."

"What do you mean, teleported?"

"Ainu has the ability to teleport from place to place, but she can't exactly control it at the moment, so she is kind of out of control if her emotions become too strong."

"Oh, I see. Are you coming back in the house, Sir?"

"Yes, once I take care of Gil, I will be in."

"As you wish, Sir."

Romen quickly slips off to the slave's quarters, no doubt to tell stories of what happened between Isabella and Ainu. D'mitri sighs and goes back to Yaara Gil, helping Ainu down before leading him into the stables to remove the saddle and brush him down. Ainu follows behind him and gets a feeding bag for Gil to munch on while D'mitri brushes him out.

"You know Romen is just going to cause more trouble for me among the other slaves, Sir."

"Let me take care of that, Ainu. All you need to focus on is doing what you enjoy."

"As you wish, Sir."

"Why don't you go ahead and head in the house. I will come find you once I am done here."

"As you wish, Sir."

Ainu slips out of the stables and quickly makes her way to the house, ducking into nooks to avoid other slaves and Romen. She makes her way to the fabric room and lets herself in quietly, closing the door behind her and letting out a sigh. She goes back to the fabrics she had used earlier and pulls out more to remake the outfit she had made earlier. She focuses so intensely on her project that she doesn't notice D'mitri enter the room with a tray of food for lunch. He quietly sets the tray on the table and picks up the book as he sits in the chair, reading while she works.

As she puts the finishing touches, she notices that D'mitri's energy is in the room with her and glances over, meeting his eyes with a soft smile. This time she doesn't go next door, instead she removes her outfit and slips on the new one, smoothing it and tugging it here or there to make it lay properly. D'mitri's eyes widen when she removes her clothes, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks as he can't help but admire her beautiful figure. He smiles once she's dressed again and sets the book down to stand and moves to her. He turns her with a gentle hand on her shoulder and trails his fingertips over the top, causing her to shiver as he inspects the design she sewn into the fabric. Not only did she recreate the celestial colors, but this time she added silver stars made of string here or there and on the bottom of the skirt she recreated an entire galaxy swirling around.

"What is this?"

"You call me your fallen star, Sir, so I thought the new additions were perfect."

"It is definitely perfect and looks amazing on you. You are quite talented with a needle and thread."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Shall we eat lunch, Ainu?"

"That sounds wonderful, Sir."

He takes her hand and leads her over to the chair where they once more sit on the floor and eat. He watches her as she nibbles on a piece here or there, or smiles as she devours an entire piece nearly whole. He keeps her cup full while she eats and looks over her outfit once more. The stars on the outfit are so perfectly detailed, one would never know that they had been hand stitched. It is a perfect look for her and he vowed then and there that everything she wears in the future will be decorated with stars and galaxies.

After they finish lunch, D'mitri takes the tray back to the kitchen and Ainu pulls out more fabric to make more outfits for herself, mostly bandeau tops and tie skirts like the current one, but also some sheer flowing genie like pants and small halter tops to match. She works for hours and every once in the while pauses when D'mitri comes in to check on her. When he isn't in the fabric room with Ainu, he wanders the house and often finds himself in the library sorting the new books into the shelves. Isabella pretty much keeps to the master bedroom, which bothers Ainu a bit because she can't go to her own room without passing through the master bedroom and she's been avoiding another confrontation with Isabella.

Every hour Romen will peek around the semi-opened door to see what Ainu is doing, but she never acknowledges his presence, even though she can sense his energy whenever he comes to the door. Once he had hissed at her, scaring her enough that she dropped the needle and thread she was holding and had to be careful while looking for it. When dinner time approaches, D'mitri first looks in on Isabella who throws a pillow at him, then goes across the hallway to Ainu. He stops in amazement as he takes in the mountain of garments on the chair he was sitting in earlier.

"Busy, Ainu?"

She jumps and laughs, turning to him. "You startled me, Sir."

"Forgive me, love. You have made a lot of beautiful items."

"Thank you, Sir. Aside from Romen coming to the door every hour and scaring me once, I'm surprised I was able to fly through so many things in such a short time."

"Romen was bothering you?"

"Aside from the scare, not really. I knew he was at the door because I could sense his energy, but he never said anything. Just hissed at me and made me drop the needle."

"I will make sure that he does not bother you after this. Are you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm famished in fact."

"Isabella is remaining in the master bedroom, so would you like to join me for dinner in the dining room this time?"

"It would not be appropriate for a slave to join you at the table, Sir."

"Nonsense. Romen has eaten with Isabella and myself many times. You are welcome at my side always, everywhere I go."

"Thank you, Sir. I would love to join you for dinner."

He holds his hand out and she slips hers into it without the slightest hesitation this time and they make their way downstairs to the dining room, passing Romen on his way up to the master bedroom with a tray for Isabella and himself. D'mitri pulls out the chair for Ainu and dishes a plate up for her before dishing up his own and sits down next to her. He fills her glass with apple juice this time and they eat in silence for a few minutes before footsteps can be heard rushing to the door.

Isabella throws the door open and rushes in, sliding to a stop when she notices Ainu sitting next to D'mitri in what was her own spot. "What is that bitch doing in my seat? I am the only one that is allowed to sit in that seat next to you and Romen sits on your other side. There is no room for that thing at this table."

Ainu lowers her fork to her plate and drops her head, but D'mitri's hand on her arm calms her before her emotions take over and teleports her away.

"I told you already Isabella. You are to not speak to Ainu or about her like that. I told you that the next time you did something to upset her that you would be removed from the house." He holds his hand up to silence Romen. "Both of you have done nothing but treat her like shit since she got here because you are jealous that she can hold my attention when you cannot. You have a week to find yourselves another place to live. If you continue to cause Ainu any sort of distress, I will have you removed instantly. Is that understood?"

Both Isabella and Romen nod, shocked to silence and D'mitri slips Ainu's hand into his, linking their fingers together.

"Now, if you wouldn't mind. Ainu and I are eating supper. I was going to ask you to join me, Isabella, but you threw a pillow at me. So I asked Ainu to join me instead. I want you to remove your things from the master bedroom and into Romen's. And I do not want to hear a single word about how upset you are with being forced to do this, it was your own choice in the first place, and now you have to deal with the consequences by yourself. Am I clear?"

"Yes, D'mitri," Isabella shakily nods her head as the tears stream down her cheeks and Romen nods, bowing once before leading Isabella out of the dining room to help her move her things out of the master bedroom.

"Are you sure that was wise, Sir?"

D'mitri squeezes her hand softly and smiles at her. "Honestly, things haven't been wise since I married her and acquired Romen. They are both too selfish to realize the good things they had and become jealous if something or someone else takes away the attention they demand. If it wasn't you, it would be someone else. They were jealous of Yaara Gil for a while, but they learned to accept that he was my childhood horse. I am beyond fed up with their reaction to you though, it was way out of line for Isabella and I'm quite displeased that Romen followed her. I will not let anything upset you or make you feel like you are not welcome here. No one or nothing else matters to me as much as making sure you are happy and taken care of."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Come, let us finish eating and then we will move the garments you made into the bedroom and you can take a bath while I make sure Isabella is settled in with Romen."

Ainu nods and they finish eating within a few minutes. They make their way upstairs, passing Romen and a few other slaves with arm loads of Isabella's stuff from the master bedroom. They enter the room to see her throwing her stuff from the closet onto the floor and D'mitri leads Ainu into the bathroom for her to bathe while he goes across the hall to gather the garments she made. He takes them into her room and puts them on her bed, leaving them for her to pack away as she desires. He goes back into the bedroom and stands at the bathroom door so that he can observe Ainu as she bathes and keep close watch on Isabella as she removes her things.

"I hope you're pleased with yourself, D'mitri. You never wanted to be married to me anyway and once my parents hear about this you will lose their support and land."

"I won't cry myself to sleep over the loss, it isn't that big of one to begin with. You were my wife for appearances only because I prefer men over women, NOT because of your connections."

Isabella sputtered, suddenly losing all fight and sinks to the floor.

"Finish moving your stuff out of the bedroom while Ainu takes a bath. I don't want to see you or Romen anywhere near her. Understand?"

"Yes, D'mitri. And I'm sorry for all of the trouble I have caused, I realize now that I was foolish."

"Yes, you were, and it's past time that I change that. I let you get too carried away, but to take it out on someone that has nothing to do with you is intolerable. Have a good night, Isabella."

D'mitri walks into the bathroom, closing the door against Isabella's crying and moves to the tub where Ainu is relaxed against the side. He rolls up his sleeves and proceeds to wash her hair for her and she sighs, not opening her eyes as he massages her scalp. He faintly hears the bedroom door open and close as he rinses the soap out of Ainu's hair and moves to wash the rest of her body as she relaxes. Once he finishes washing, she stands to rinse off in the shower and steps into the towel he holds open. He dries her off and leads her into the bedroom, handing her one of his shirts to sleep in.

"You can either share the bed with me here, or sleep comfortably in your bed. The choice is completely yours."

Ainu smiles as she slips on the shirt and makes her way to the master bed, crawling into the very center and curling up. He chuckles and quickly changes into his pajama pants and climbs in the bed next to her, pulling her to his side as he relaxes on his back. She snuggles close as possible, laying her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat, letting it pull her into slumber. He notices she's asleep from the change in her breathing and smiles, caressing her damp curls as he slowly falls asleep.

"Good night, my beautiful fallen star."


	8. ~Chapter Six - Preparation

Over the next month Ainu and D'mitri spends time getting to know one another better and she occasionally joins him on trips to town. She always wore a hood over her head, to keep people from staring at her too long. They didn't see much of Isabella or Romen, usually just in passing as they explore the different shops and stalls in the bazaar. Whenever they would see Isabella or Romen, Isabella would glare for a few seconds before turning the opposite way and Romen following shortly behind.

On this particular trip to town, D'mitri wants to purchase fabric and other items for an upcoming ball that he would be taking Ainu to. She is hesitant to go to such a public event, but she doesn't want to disappoint D'mitri, so she follows behind him as he makes his way through the bazaar to a fabric store. The bell over the door rings as they enter, getting the attention of the other patrons in the store. One of the assistants makes her way over to where they stand just inside the door, letting their eyes adjust to the slightly dimmer room.

"Welcome to Madame Ristani's, Sir. How can we be of assistance for you on this wonderful day?"

"Thank you. I'm here for some fabric that is soft, but not exactly silk for it needs to be able to be dyed without falling apart or destroying the beauty of the fabric."

"What is the occasion?"

"I'm sure you know that there is to be a ball this weekend. I wish that my girl, Ainu here, to join me and for that she will need the best fabrics you have."

"Just fabric, Sir? We have seamstresses at our disposal to help create whatever you desire."

"Just the fabric and a few accessories to adorn it. Ainu is a very talented seamstress of her own and has made the outfit you see on her now."

That got the attention of the rest of the patrons and assistants and even Madame Ristani came out from the back area where she was currently working on a design. They all look at Ainu and at D'mitri's gentle push steps forward and turns slowly for them to see from all angles. It was one of the genie pants designs with a short bandeau halter top that wrapped around the back of her neck and crossed over her breasts before tying behind her back. The pants were sheer as before with small shorts for coverage. The colors were the usual blue gradient into black and adorned with the silver stars and universes.

"This is incredible work, it almost looks like one whole piece, you can barely see the seams at all." One of the assistants lean in and gently run their fingers over the seam in the pants.

Madame Ristani moves closer and trails a finger over a universe of stars that rest over the upper swell of Ainu's left breast. "Are these hand stitched stars?"

"Aye, Mistress. Every one of the outfits I have made have them stitched in by hand, Mistress."

"This is absolutely phenomenal. I hate to admit it, but you are better than myself and I have been doing this for most of my life. How long have you been sewing?"

Ainu steps back to D'mitri's side and lowers her head to look at the floor, the hood sliding down to hide her face. "Only a few years, Mistress. The slave house I was raised in didn't see me worthy enough to learn any skills until recently, Mistress."

"Slave? She's a slave?" A few of the patrons ask, clearly shocked to see one moving and speaking so freely.

"Yes, Ainu was purchased as a slave, but because I know her from childhood, she is not treated as such. It is a bit of work to get her to be more open with others, but she's making progress slowly."

"What made the other slaves think that you were not worthy to learn skills until recently?" asks Madame Ristani, stepping back and waving her arm for them to proceed her into the back room. The other patrons and assistants quickly dispersed, but a few lingered outside the door to watch.

"I'm sure you have noticed that her skin is nearly completely white with a blue tint to it? Ainu, would you please remove your hood?"

Ainu drops her head and lifts the hood to fall down her back, revealing her black hair with the blue ends and the twisted tips of her ears that peek through the curls. She hears a few people gasp from the doorway and lifts her head at the touch of D'mitri's fingers under her chin. She keeps her eyes focused downward at first and could hear the murmurs of her perfectly shaped face. D'mitri caresses his thumb over her lips and they fall open to reveal the slightly pointed canines at the same time her eyes fly open to lock onto his. The group of people at the door cried out in alarm and amazement at the pale blue color of her eyes and the swirling colors like a storm. All the while, Madame Ristani's gaze never changes and even smiles, the corner of her mouth lifting ever so slightly, but D'mitri caught the movement and looks at Ainu.

"Ainu is not human, as you can tell. We assume she is some sort of elf, but none of the research I have done has come up with where she is from. She entranced me as a four year old child when she sat to admire a butterfly in my family's gardens. She has the ability to teleport, but when her emotions become too strong, she can't control it. We have not found out what else she can do, mostly from the fear instilled on her as a young child. Some unfortunate circumstances took her away from me for 12 years and I've recently found her again. I refuse to let her go this time, and I will refuse to let anyone treat her poorly just because of her appearance or that she is a slave that I always want at my side."

"I'm not here to judge you on how you live your life, but now that I hear more about your plight, I can understand both sides well." Madame Ristani smiles softly and places her hand on Ainu's arm, causing her to jump and look at her. "I myself am not human. I'm no elf, but I've had my share of bad experiences due to what I am. It took many years before I was able to actually gain business here and now I am one of the most admired and asked for. I would be honored if you would allow me to help you with any creations you design. I would be more than willing to offer you a space in my window to show them off."

"Thank you, Mistress, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet."

"I understand, dear child. Now, you are looking for something soft, but that holds dye really well. I'm assuming from your current outfit that you plan to dye the fabric similarly?"

Ainu nods and Madame Ristani stands, making her way to the door on the left of the room. She gestures for D'mitri and Ainu to follow her and leads them down a hallway. The other assistants and patrons finally give up after seeing Ainu and return to their duties and shopping. Madame Ristani enters the room at the end of the hallway and steps aside to let D'mitri and Ainu enter behind her.

"This is fabric that I've made myself over the years. It is usually very expensive because it takes a long time to make unlike the other fabrics that are made at a large facility. You are welcome to anything you desire in here, on the condition that you spread the word of where the fabric came from."

Ainu wanders around the room, not waiting for any more invitation than that. She gently trails her fingers over the rows and rows of fabric, pausing here or there at a shade of blue or purple to feel the softness. Madame Ristani makes her way to the opposite end of the room and pulls out a few bolts of a white fabric so pure that it practically glows under the lights. Ainu notices the movement and quickly makes her way over to where Madame Ristani is laying it out on a table. Ainu trails her hand over it, picking up the edge to look at the threads closely. She visibly shivers and D'mitri comes to her side to check if she is all right. She gives him one of her rare but brilliant smiles and he nods, looking at Madame Ristani.

"It calls to you, doesn't it child?" Madame Ristani asks, gently rubbing her hand over the fabric. "All things have energies and can call to specific people. This one has the purest energy I've ever felt, until I met you. I think this fabric has been waiting for its match to come through the door. It has been here the longest and no one has ever come close to touching the same energy as you have."

Ainu stares at the fabric in amazement, the thrum of energy coming from the fabric sends shivers throughout her body. She never really pays much attention to the energies around her anymore unless it's strongly directed towards her in some way. Now that she focuses on the energies around her, she can feel not only D'mitri's next to her and the cloth under her hand, but Madame Ristani's on the other side of the table and even the other patrons and assistants in the front of the store. She could even sense the energies of the people moving around outside in the bazaar and looked at Madame Ristani.

"Yes, child, I can sense them all as well. It can be pretty overwhelming at first, but once you learn more about yourself and your abilities, you won't notice them as strongly. Now, down to business. Would you do me the honor of gifting you with this fabric?"

"I could hardly refuse you, Mistress. I would be honored to receive the fabric. If Master and you agree, would it be all right if I came here to work on the outfit for the ball? The energy in this room is so relaxing."

"I have no problem with you coming here to work, Ainu love. As long as it is all right with Madame Ristani."

"Oh child, it would please me greatly if you would join me here as you work on your outfit. I'm assuming that you already have an idea that you want it to be?"

"Aye, Mistress. I know what I want to do, it will just take a little longer than the others I've done at home."

"Well you are more than welcome to come here to work, child, and Lord Kiirar is welcome to join you as well since he most likely won't want to leave your side."

Ainu smiles at D'mitri who leans in to press a kiss to her cheek and caresses the twist of her ear softly. "When would you like to get started, Ainu?"

"Well, the first step is to dye the fabric so that I have enough to work with for the basic pattern." She gestures to the blue in her outfit. "Do you have anything that can get this color in result, Mistress?"

"I think we will be able to figure it out. Let me go get some supplies and I will return. Would the two of you like something to eat or drink while I am out?"

"Fruit." Both D'mitri and Ainu speak as one, making Madame Ristani laugh in delight.

She heads out and D'mitri moves to a chair to relax and lets Ainu begin her work. It wasn't long before Madame Ristani returns and sets out the fruit and juice for them to eat, moving to the chair next to D'mitri to watch Ainu's progress. Ainu quickly sets up the tubs for dying the fabric and lays a test piece over the sides of both to see how well the fabric takes the color as it seeps up into it from the tub. As she waits for the color, she makes her way over to D'mitri and Madame Ristani and kneels on the floor between their chairs with a small plate resting on the arm of D'mitri's chair.

"Would you be more comfortable sitting in a chair, child?"

"No, Mistress, I am fine and comfortable here. Thank you for asking, Mistress."

"Just thought I would offer, you are welcome to sit wherever you desire. You are quite polite, and not just because of your upbringing. Your entire energy gives of a peaceful and polite aura. Quite the change from the rest of the population."

Ainu smiles as she nibbles on some fruit and leans into D'mitri's caress as he runs his fingers through her hair. They eat in silence and Madame Ristani excuses herself to check on the front of the store. Ainu lays her head on D'mitri's knee as he continues to stroke her hair and she closes her eyes to enjoy the sensation. They've become pretty close, but because of her abuse she was still hesitant of a lot of things, but D'mitri never pushed her past what she was comfortable with.

Madame Ristani returns as Ainu stands to resume her work and goes to check on the fabric in the dye tubs. She could see the color traveling through the fabric to meet in the middle and cause a wonderful gradient. The test would be once the cloth was laundered and dried to see if the color remained as vibrant as it appears now. She washes the fabric in a clean tub and hangs it over a hanger to dry while she measures out more cloth to begin the dying process. D'mitri excuses himself for a few minutes with a kiss to Ainu's bent head and slips from the room to go to a nearby jewelry shop.

He already gave her a collar to wear while out in public, a beautiful black leather with blue satin on the inside against her throat and decorated with a blue rose in the middle with a ring below it to attach a leash if needed. He rarely attached a leash, not because she was so well behaved, but because he felt she didn't need it. Everyone knew that she belonged to him the moment they recognized the pale skin and tattoos. But for this ball, he wanted something elegant to go with the gown she was currently working on. He approaches the counter where the jeweler is examining a new shipment of assorted jewels in all sizes for their authenticity. The jeweler looks up as the shadow passes over the counter, briefly blocking the natural light from the window.

"Forgive me for stepping through your light."

"That is quite all right, Lord Kiirar. What can I help you with today?"

"I'm looking to have something made, preferably before the week is done and in time for the ball." The jeweler nods, making a quick notation of the current jewel he was examining before giving D'mitri his full attention. "This is to be a collar for my slave, Ainu. I'm sure you've seen her at my side a number of times while we are here in town. I want something unlike anything else ever made. Something elegant and beautiful like her, but won't distract from her own beauty, instead enhance it and draw your attention to her." He pulls out the swatch of fabric that Ainu tested with the dyes. "She is going to be wearing a gown with these two colors and I would like to incorporate both of them into the piece. I was thinking of making the metal the tarnished silver so that it appears black, with jewels in the blue color. I will get you a measurement of her neck later for proper sizing, but I would like two inches of chain to connect it in the back, but also have a trail of chain to fall down her back with another jewel to rest either half way down her back, or in her lower back. We can decide better placement for that once I bring her in. It is to be a surprise for her, so if you would please not reveal anything I have mentioned about what we've talked about."

"As you wish, Sir. This will be my finest piece I have ever created, and will be honored to have it accompany such a treasure as your girl."

"Thank you, I will bring her by over the next few days if I can manage to pull her away from her gown."

"She is going to create her own outfit for the ball?"

"She is indeed. She is a talented seamstress if you've ever seen the clothes she wears."

"She made those? My fiancee is entranced by them and has often asked me to buy her some like it. Is she going to open a business by chance?"

"I think it would be a good idea, but she seems to be a bit timid when the focus is on her. Madame Ristani is going to try to convince her to put some of her creations in her window for sale, but Ainu isn't completely certain it would be a good idea. She thinks that as a slave she shouldn't make an income off of her creations, even if they are beyond anyone has ever seen or thought of."

"Well, if she ever does, please let me know and my wife and I will be one of the first customers."

"I will pass the word along to Ainu and let you know the response. I need to return to her now before she begins to worry that I have disappeared. I will bring her by for sizing as soon as I am able. Have a good day, Sir."

"And to you, Lord Kiirar."

D'mitri returns to Madame Ristani's shop and finds both women completely immersed in the work. He can't stop the smile as he watches Madame Ristani helping Ainu dye all of the fabric while Ainu is busy sketching out the designs she wants to do in the silver string that has become her trademark stars and universe. He sits back down and watches the women work and they are only interrupted once by one of the assistants to let Madame Ristani know that they were closing the front of the store for the night and that they would return in the morning. Ainu is so focused on her gown that she doesn't realize that she works way into the night until she glances up and sees D'mitri slumped to the side in the chair, fast asleep. She finishes pinning the fabric up to dry and makes her way to where D'mitri is asleep. She gently rouses him and with a quiet farewell to an also tired Madame Ristani, they make their way back home for the night and both are fast asleep the moment they fall into bed, still fully dressed.


	9. ~Chapter Seven - The day before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A moment of underage sex. Again, I insist that you keep an open mind about how some countries have 16 as their legal age.

Over the next week Ainu spends her time at Madame Ristani's shop working on her gown. She refuses to let D'mitri see the progress, saying it is supposed to be a surprise for her Master. Madame Ristani continues to help out here and there, completely content to listen to Ainu's orders to make sure everything is done to her specifications. D'mitri manages to convince her to go with him to the jeweler's for the sizing of the collar being made. All Ainu knows is that something is being made for her to go with her gown and she grows both excited and impatient as the days grow closer to the date of the ball. The collar is completed a couple days before the ball, being top priority over all of the other orders and the best work the jeweler has ever done in his fifty years of jewel crafting. Ainu finishes her gown the day before the ball and both Madame Ristani and Ainu take extra precaution to keep D'mitri from seeing the final gown.

"She needs to come to the shop early in the morning so that we can get her ready for the ball that night." Madame Ristani tells D'mitri as the three of them sit around the table in the back parlor. "I will bring her to the ball to meet you. It might be inappropriate for her not to arrive with you since she is your slave, but it was her request that you be there with the others so that she can see your reaction along with everyone else."

"That is fine. I will make sure she has everything she needs in order to be ready for the ball. I look forward to seeing what she looks like when she walks into the ballroom. She will outshine everyone there, even if she were to dress in the same sack she wore as a child."

Ainu laughs and shakes her head "I don't think that sack would fit now, Sir."

Madame Ristani's eyebrow lifts in question and amusement and D'mitri explains the very first time he saw Ainu. Her smile grows as she listens to the story, sipping her tea.

"Well, as much as I would love to continue to sit here and talk with you two, I need to get some things together if I am to ever get this lovely lady ready for tomorrow. You two have a wonderful night and thank you again for letting me be a part of this wonderful past week."

"Thank you, Mistress. This has been the best week of my entire life."

D'mitri stands, holding his hand out for Ainu and they return home for dinner. D'mitri leads the way through the house to the dining room and holds out Ainu's seat for her before filling her a plate of ham and potatoes. They eat in silence and once Ainu finishes she folds her hands on her lap to wait until D'mitri is done.

"It is all right if you go. Why not pick out a new book to read for tonight?"

"That sounds wonderful, thank you, Sir."

"Of course, Ainu. I will be along shortly."

Ainu nods and stands, making her way through the hallways, slipping into the library and scanning the shelves for something to read before bed. It became routine that either D'mitri or herself would read a few chapters before they went to bed. It was something that Ainu enjoyed a lot and was grateful for the opportunity to better her reading ability. She selected another random book from Victor Hugo and made her way to the master bedroom. She makes her way to the bathroom, laying the book on the counter by the sink as she undresses and readies the bathwater while she brushes her teeth and hair. Her hair has grown out until it brushed against her shoulders instead of just under her ears and she shakes her head, fluffing out the ringlets with her fingers before stepping into the bath with the book in her hand. She lays the book on a nearby stool while she bathes, then leans back against the edge of the tub to begin reading.

D'mitri enters the master bedroom and notices that Ainu wasn't in bed yet so he makes his way to the bathroom to see her relaxed among the bubbles reading. He stands there for a few minutes just watching her as she turns the pages, completely entranced by whatever book she chose. He slips his shirt off and folds it, laying it on top of her outfit before making his way to the tub and sitting behind her. He picks up the pitcher used for rinsing her hair and dips it into the water, startling her and making her juggle the book to keep it from falling in the water.

D'mitri laughs and caresses her head. "Forgive me, I did not mean to scare you."

"That's all right, Sir." She lays the book on the stool and leans her head back so that he can pour water over her hair before lathering it up.

He takes his time washing her hair this time, admiring how her hair curls, even when wet and adds some cinnamon and vanilla oils to the shampoo. Ainu sighs softly as he works his fingers through her hair, his nails lightly scratching her scalp and causing her to shiver. He rinses her hair and slides his hands down the back of her neck to her shoulders, massaging gently.

"You've been working so hard on your gown that you're pretty tense."

"Aye, that feels wonderful, Sir."

D'mitri smiles and continues to massage her shoulders, working down her arm to her wrist and back, repeating the other arm before massaging her shoulders again. "Once you finish bathing, go lie on the bed with a towel under you to keep the bed from getting wet and I will rub out the tense muscles more thoroughly."

"As you wish, Sir." Ainu moans out softly as he continues to rub her shoulders a little longer before pulling his hands back to grab a towel and stands, holding it out for her to step into.

She stands and wraps the towel around her, letting him rub her hair with another towel before giving her a little pat on the behind to get her moving to the bedroom. He lets the bathwater out and finishes undressing, stepping into the shower for a quick rinse before stepping back out and wrapping a towel around his hips as he makes his way into the bedroom. Ainu is stretched out on her stomach with her head pillowed on her arms, watching him as he walks into the room. He pauses at the dresser while grabbing the bottle of coconut oil when he catches her eyes on him and smirks, letting her have her fill since it was the first time she looked at him with the desire swirling in her eyes. Over the past month he noticed every now and then she would look at him with an innocent desire, but he never acted upon it because she was still a virgin and a young girl. She recently had her birthday, or as close as they could guess, so she was now 17.

With the way things were in the future, most girls were married off early, slave or not, so that they spent the rest of their young lives bearing children for the next generation of slaves or heirs. Barely any girls made it past 16 still pure as the day they were born, so it was quite the shock to find out that Ainu was among those few. It was also something he cherished and was waiting for the day she felt ready enough to take that next step in their relationship. By the look she was giving him as she ran her eyes up and down his body, she was definitely curious and interested, but he would let her control the pace so that he could earn her trust.

D'mitri walks to the bed and climbs over to sit next to her, tucking the towel around him and leaning over to press a kiss to her temple while caressing her shoulder softly. He shifts to face her feet and pulls one up so he could massage the sole of her foot, causing her to laugh and squirm from being ticklish. He smiles and increases the pressure slightly so that it didn't tickle as much and moves his hands over her calf and shin to her knee and back down, rubbing the oil into her satin skin. He focused on one leg at a time, spending a full five minutes before switching to the other, never going higher than the edge of the towel at her knees. Once she relaxed, sighing into her arms and closing her eyes, he moves to sit over her ankles and slides the towel up to mid thigh so he can give it a good rub.

He adds more oil to his hands as he continues to knead his fingers over her thighs for a few more minutes before shifting up until he straddles her lower back so that he can rub her shoulders with oil. She moves her arms down to her sides to relax them for him to massage and he works along her shoulders and arms, softly applying pressure against her spine to loosen it. He tugs her towel loose enough to continue down her back, leaving the towel around her hips as he works the oil into her skin while massaging down her back. He leans down and kisses her shoulder, watching her as she smiles and peeks out of the corner of her eye at him.

D'mitri continues to massage her back and shoulders for a few more minutes before shifting down and removing the towel, letting it fall off to the side while he adds more oil to his hands and softly begins to massage her upper thighs and moving over her ass up to her lower back and to the sides of her hips. Ainu bites her lip to muffle the moan, but it was loud enough for him to hear and he smiles softly, focusing on adding just the right amount of pressure as he massages his hands over her skin. He does a final pass, from shoulders to feet while moving off to her right side to continue down to her feet. He sits back and watches her as she stretches her arms over her head and flexes her toes against the bed before rolling to her side to face him.

His eyes move over her figure and motions her to roll onto her back, putting him now on her left side, while he oils his hands again to begin massaging the front of her body, starting at her feet and progressing up her legs. He stops mid-thigh and moves up over her shoulders and upper chest, smiling at her whimper when he didn't touch the one spot that was practically thrumming with desire. He passes over her breasts to massage her belly and hips, leaning down to caress his lips against hers when she whimpered and pouted at him for avoiding the other spot she wanted him to touch badly. He lightly trails his fingers from her hip up her side and around the outside of her right breast, capturing her gasp of surprise in his mouth and teasing her lips with his tongue until she opens to him. He continues to trail his fingers against the outside of her breast while he deepens the kiss slowly, giving her enough time to pull back if she became uncomfortable.

Ainu shifts and arches her back, trying to shift his hand where she wanted it and growls into the kiss when he keeps teasing her side instead. He rubs his tongue against hers and trails it over the roof of her mouth, causing her to shiver at the sensation, sliding her hand into his hair and tugging on it to pull him closer to her. He slides down on the bed until he is laying next to her and she rolls to face him, rubbing her hand over his chest and around his side to his back, lightly digging her nails in as she pulls him close. He moans into the kiss and wraps his arm around her until they're touching from chest to thigh, the only thing between them is the towel still wrapped around his waist.

D'mitri kneads his fingers against her back as their tongues dance together, shivering when he feels her leg move over his and her foot hook behind his knee. He grinds his hips against hers, his growing desire obvious under the towel and her moan sends chills down his spine. He reluctantly pulls back, looking at her as she relaxes onto her back, breathing heavily and licking her lips, swollen slightly from his kisses and nibbles. He looks into her eyes, silently asking her if she is all right and she caresses her hand over his cheek, trailing her fingers down his chest and along the edge of the towel at his waist. He rolls her to her back and leans over her, kissing her deeply again while trailing his fingers over her sides. She breaks the kiss with a giggle, squirming from his touch and he moves his head to her neck, kissing just under her ear and lightly biting at the soft, sensitive skin.

Her soft whimper encourages him and he trails kisses down to her collarbone, trading kisses and nibbles as he moves along her upper chest. He braces himself up with his right hand, his left continuing to caress along her side and hip, lightly digging his nails into the soft skin at her hip. She rubs her left hand over the arm holding him over her and lightly squeezes his bicep when he digs his nails into her hip, moaning softly and arching her back in pleasure. He gently nips down her sternum, giving the insides of her breasts each a playful nip as he moves down her belly. He trails his tongue over the center of her belly, blowing on the trail and causing her to tremble at the sensation of both hot and cold. He looks up at her to see her eyes locked on his actions, the colors swirling around in her eyes and giving off a soft blue glow from somewhere deep inside.

He lightly brushes his palm over her breast, watching as she sucks in a breath and bites her bottom lip, her canines dimpling the skin of her lip. He repeats the motion, this time kneading her breast and her eyes roll closed as her back arches up into his touch. He could feel her nipple harden under his hand and lowers his head to her neck and nibbles on the spot just under her ear again. Her hand on his arm tightens, digging her nails into his skin and causing him to break out in goosebumps. He shifts, pulling away enough to kiss his way down her chest and locks his mouth around the breast he is kneading, rubbing the flat of his tongue over her nipple and feels it harden from the pleasure. She arches her back with a half growl, half moan and shifts her hips where they rest against the side of his hip. He pulls back and moves to her other breast, this time flicking her nipple with his tongue and gently biting on it, causing her to shudder and bite her lip with another moan.

D'mitri lightly drags his teeth over her breast as he pulls back, feeling her shudder beneath him again in pleasure and continues moving down her body, trailing his lips, tongue and teeth over her skin as he moves. When he reaches her hips he nips a little harder, listening to her gasp as her body jumps from the quick pain. He blows on the spot he bit, causing her to shiver and break out into goosebumps. As he continues to move down, he presses his body between her thighs, causing her to spread them for him to lay between while he continues to nibble and lick over her belly and hips. He hooks one of his arms behind her knee to hold her still as he nibbles and kisses his way down the opposite hip of the one he is holding. He looks up her body at her and sees her intensely staring back at him, her bottom lip pinned between her teeth, her pointed canines making white dimples in the delicate skin. He nips the inside of her thigh and she cries out softly, her eyes widening in surprise as his head lowers to gently flick his tongue over her folds.

Ainu arches her hips to press closer and he shifts enough to move his other arm over her hips to hold her down as he continues to flick his tongue over her folds and gently sucks at her hidden pearl. He shifts the arm holding her leg to where he can part her folds and caress her inner lips while he continues to tease the precious pearl. She bites her lip against her moans and begins to tremble from head to toe as the pleasure grows deep within the core of her being. He looks up at her and notices that even though her eyes are mostly closed, he can see that they're glowing from the pleasure. This surprises him only slightly and returns his focus on the task at hand, slowly slipping one of his fingers between her inner folds and sliding it into her warmth. She gasps, her back arching off the bed as she trembles harder, fisting her hands in the sheet under her as if to ground herself to something.

D'mitri could feel Ainu growing close to orgasm and adds another finger gently, curling his fingers slightly until he hit the spot that sent her flying over the edge of her orgasm on a scream. He continues to flick his tongue over her pearl until she stopped trembling and slowly made his way up her body, kissing her deeply. She wraps her arms around the back of his neck and pressed her body against his, breathing heavily into the kiss. He slowly grinds his hips against hers, the towel around his hips brushing against her oversensitive nub and causing her to tremble again. She moves one hand down his back, dragging her nails into his skin and when she reaches the towel, she finds the edge and gives it a quick tug to release it. He shifts enough to let the towel fall open and lays back between her legs, moving his head to her neck where he gently nibbles with each gentle thrust of his hips.

When she whimpers softly he pulls back enough to look down at her, searching her eyes for any hesitancy or changes that suggest she doesn't want to continue. When he feels her hand slide around his hip to caress along his hard length before wrapping around the base, he knows she hasn't changed her mind. He takes it slow, letting her guide him into her and caresses her face as he breaches her maiden head with a swift quick thrust that has her cry out in pain. He stills inside her, letting her grow accustomed to the intrusion and softly kisses her face, covering her eyes, nose and chin before kissing her deeply. She moves her hips against his and he begins to thrust slowly, bracing himself up on his arms to take some weight off of her.

Ainu starts to grind her hips against his with his thrusts, kneading her nails into his lower back as she locks one of her legs around his, pulling him close as possible. D'mitri shifts, rolling onto his back and pulling her up on top of him without losing contact and she gasps at the slightly deeper penetration from the different position. This allows her to control the speed and depth, driving him completely out of his mind when she starts to move up and grinds back down onto him. Her hands knead on his chest and he digs his fingers into her hips to help lift her as she moves. She looks down at him with her lip between her teeth, breathing heavily as she feels that same pleasure growing deep within her core and sees her glowing eyes reflected in his gaze as he looks up at her.

His thrusts become quicker, but more erratic as he draws closer to his own orgasm, but holds back as Ainu rocks her hips against his. Her head falls back as she lets the power take over her body, trembling and clenching as she rocks on the edge of her orgasm. He suddenly sits up, wrapping his arms around her as he thrusts harder and faster, lightly grabbing the back of her neck to bow her back. He locks his mouth over her left breast and flicks his tongue over the nipple, causing her to finally fall over the edge of her orgasm. She screams his name as she shatters apart inside and a few more thrusts send him over the edge of his own release, moaning her name as they cling to each other while riding the waves of their orgasm.

Ainu finally regains her sense of awareness and slowly relaxes and D'mitri lays back, pulling her down to lay on top of him. He caresses his hands over her back and looks down at her. She smiles up at him and tilts her head to accept his kiss. He shifts enough to draw the covers over them and she snuggles against him, listening to his heart hammer in his chest to match the pace of her own. She drifts off to sleep feeling content and peaceful and he follows her off into sleep without much thought, just feeling a sort of warmth throughout his body.


	10. ~Chapter Eight - The first appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~*~WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS ABUSE AND RAPE. I DO NOT WANT ANYONE TO BECOME TRIGGERED OR STRESSED BECAUSE OF IT. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION~*~

The next day arrives and both Ainu and D'mitri are focused on making sure everything goes well for her first real appearance since her purchase. He drops her off at Madame Ristani's shop so that the woman can help Ainu get ready for the ball and stops by the jeweler's to pick up the collar that had last minute details added onto it. He drops the collar off, hidden in a box, for Madame Ristani to keep until he shows up later to check on Ainu and give her the collar then, just before she completely dresses in her gown since it is to be a surprise for him to see at the ball. While she is getting ready, he heads off to the nearby barber shop for a quick trim and shave before dressing in an elegant black tuxedo with a tie and vest in the same blue color of Ainu's gown. As he waits for the time to pass until Ainu is ready he pulls up a chair in the parlor of Madame Ristani's shop and reads one of the books he purchased after getting the haircut.

In the fabric room, Madame Ristani transforms it into a dressing room for Ainu to get ready. She had her hair trimmed slightly to get rid of the split ends and Madame Ristani was surprised to watch the blue color shift to be the same length as it was before it was trimmed. Always 3 inches of color at the ends of her black hair, unless it grew out past her shoulders, then it would lengthen to 6 inches of color at the ends. Madame Ristani carefully applies Ainu's makeup, making her eyes stand out even more with the black winged eyeliner and deep blue eyeshadow at the outer corners of her eyes, fading into a silver at the inner corners. Ainu slips into a silky blue robe in order to meet D'mitri out in the parlor. She doesn't know what to expect so she's surprised to see Madame Ristani hand him a flat black box. He steps over to where Ainu is waiting at the door to the fabric room and he holds out the box for her to open.

She looks up at him in confusion and he nods down at the box, gesturing for her to open. She cautiously opens the box and gasps in surprise. Laying on the velvet interior is the collar he had made for her. The tarnished silver gleamed with its black shine and the blue jewel in the center was shaped like a newly opening rosebud. Smaller blue jewels trailed around the sides of the collar, getting smaller towards the back, with more jewels hanging from the front in rows of five, three and a slightly smaller open rose than the one in the middle. D'mitri lifts it out and Ainu notices that there is more chain to hang down her back and at the end of the chain is a heart shaped jewel about the same size as the second rose. She bites her lip as he hands the box to Madame Ristani and gestures for Ainu to turn around. He lays the collar against her throat and clasps it securely, making sure that the chain hangs halfway down her back just right. It looks just like a normal necklace, so unless one knew she was a slave, no one would realize it was in fact a collar. She brushes her fingers over the jewels and feels the satin on the inside of the collar to keep it from scratching her fine skin.

"Master, this is beautiful. I don't deserve this, Sir, I'm just a slave."

"You are more than a slave to me, Ainu. You deserve this and much more. I look forward to seeing you step through the doors at the ball tonight. You will be the most celestial star there."

Ainu blushes and bows her head and Madame Ristani rushes over before the tears fall. "Come now, child. Let us finish getting you ready and try not to mess up all the work I did on your beautiful makeup. We will see you in a few hours, Lord Kiirar."

"Thank you for all of your help, Madame Ristani. You have been such a wonderful friend to both Ainu and myself. I will see the both of you later tonight." He leans in and brushes a soft kiss against Ainu's cheek before he turns and heads out to let them finish getting her ready.

Madame Ristani ushers Ainu back into the fabric room and sighs. "That man is clearly entranced by you, child. You are very lucky."

Ainu smiles and nods, moving over to where her gown hangs in its protective cover. She pulls it out and brushes out any remaining wrinkles before slipping into it with Madame Ristani's help. Once the gown is on, Ainu turns to the mirror to look at the gown and do any last minute fixes before finishing the look with a light blue rose for her hair. Madame Ristani looks over Ainu and does last minute touch ups to her hair and makeup before leaving Ainu to get ready herself.

While she waits for Madame Ristani, Ainu gathers the other outfits she made and organizes them for Madame Ristani to put in her window to sell later. Most of the outfits are similar to the ones she made for herself, but made a few dresses and nighttime wear as well. Once all the outfits were set aside for later, Ainu busies herself with a few more patterns to take home with her after the ball. Both nervous and excited, Ainu sighs and hopes that it all goes well tonight. She thinks about the night before with D'mitri and blushes, biting her bottom lip and Madame Ristani returns to notice the blush.

"Are you all right, child?"

"Aye, Mistress. Was just thinking about things. I put the outfits I made over there for you to display in your window."

"Are you sure?"

"Aye, Mistress. I am still nervous about it, but I trust you and am willing to take a chance. Thank you for allowing me to use your window, Mistress."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm sure they will be accepted and you will then be busy trying to keep up with all of the demands."

Ainu smiles and nods, picking up a few more pieces of clothing to put in the bag to take home. One of the assistants comes to the door to tell them that dinner has been prepared and Madame Ristani leads the way to the parlor for them to eat before the ball. Soon it becomes time to leave, since it would take a few hours to travel to where the ball is to be held and Madame Ristani wants to make good time so that they can see when D'mitri arrives before sending Ainu in. They take a bit of fruit and drink for the trip and after grabbing her bag of outfits, climbs into the waiting carriage.

Along the way, Ainu looks out at the scenery, amazed at all the world has accomplished over the centuries. Madame Ristani takes a nap after about an hour into the trip and Ainu continues to look out the window. She wakes Madame Ristani shortly before the last few minutes of the trip to fix her outfit after sleeping and she directs the carriage to wait just inside the gates. It wasn't long after they stop that D'mitri's carriage pulls up to the door and Ainu gasps at how handsome he looks in his tuxedo. They watch him walk inside and quickly fix Ainu's gown before the carriage moves to the door to let them out.

D'mitri enters the ballroom, bowing to a few of the women by the door and shaking hands with a few gentlemen he knew by association and his work abroad on other planets. He accepts a glass of wine and slowly makes his way around the room, exchanging hellos and handshakes before finally ending up at the door near the balcony to the gardens. As he turns back to face the room, he notices that Isabella and Romen were also at the ball, tucked off in a corner near the stairs. They didn't see him at first, but Romen notices and taps Isabella's arm to get her attention and she looks over. He raises his glass in a silent toast and her eyes wrinkle in confusion.

Just then the doors open to let in the next person and everyone becomes silent as they look at the newcomer. Madame Ristani enters with her arm tucked into Ainu's and everyone gasps in awe. Ainu's gown starts behind her neck with a rhinestone band that travels down the sides. It is open in the middle, but held closed with more bands that go around her back, one just under her breasts and another just above her hips. On the inside of the bands is the fabric she chose, dyed blue at the top that slowly fades starting at her hips and ending at black near her feet. It is parted over the front of her hips to fall open, with a slightly more vibrant blue satin underskirt that flashes when she walks. The back is low cut with a slight drape effect and her back is bare except for the two bands across it and the chain that hangs down with the rose at the end. Over the entire gown is the silver stars and galaxy pattern that Ainu decided to add last minute. It shimmers as the light hits them when she moves, dazzling everyone in the room.

D'mitri's eyes move over Ainu, taking in every detail from the rose in her hair and the small chain earrings with roses dangling at the ends near her shoulders. He notices that she is barefoot as she steps forward and he moves to meet her in the middle of the room. Everyone still stands in silence, shocked at the beautiful new woman, except for Isabella and Romen, who instantly glower in hatred and jealousy. D'mitri takes Madame Ristani's hand first, brushing a kiss against her gloved knuckles, before being handed Ainu's hand. Madame Ristani steps off to the side, smiling her hello to a few acquaintances as she accepts a glass of wine from the waiter. D'mitri first kisses Ainu's hand, similar to what he did with Madame Ristani, before wrapping his arm around Ainu's back and pulls her close, dipping her slightly as he kisses her, his other hand brushing over the collar to signify that she is his to the others in the room.

After the kiss, he links her arm through his and takes her around the room, introducing her to everyone. She keeps her head lowered to everyone, only raising it if D'mitri tells her to. Everyone is entranced by his beautiful girl that they are surprised to find out she's his slave. A few people ask about Isabella and Romen and he doesn't hesitate to explain what happened. That earns him sympathy and several people look over to where Isabella and Romen stand, shaking their heads in disgust at the blatant hatred coming from their position. D'mitri pulls her out to the middle of the ballroom and dances with her for about an hour until she begs off saying she needs some fresh air out on the balcony.

Once outside, she walks over to the balcony railing and places her hands on it, leaning her head back and sighing softly. She is glad that she didn't wear shoes, but her feet still hurt from all of the walking and dancing. She looks up at the stars as they begin to appear with the darkening sky and she wonders what all is out there. She knows about the many different planets and races, but she had never been off the planet before. She stands there staring at the stars for a while and doesn't notice she's not alone anymore. She has since learned to dim the energies around her so that she isn't too overwhelmed, so it takes her completely by surprise when she feels an energy behind her suddenly.

A hand quickly wraps around her waist, the other clamping over her mouth to muffle her sudden scream and she struggles as she's dragged away. She can't tell where she is being taken to, but she knows it is under the ballroom from the echo of the music and feet on the floor. The arm around her waist leaves, but before she can move she feels a cold blade press against her throat.

"You move and your pretty throat will be sliced." A voice hisses in her ear.

"Take her and put her on the table, hold her arms and legs and don't let her scream."

As she is moved, she sees the face of the person that took her and she's shocked to see it is Romen, D'mitri's slave before her. She struggles as hard as she can, but she is held down too tightly by other slaves. Romen walks towards her and the light glints off of a black blade in his hand. Her eyes widen in shock and horror and he glances down at the blade, a wicked smile appears on his lips as he moves closer.

"This is obsidian, the sharpest blade used for sacrifices. You took D'mitri away from Mistress and I, and now we will take you from him. Mistress Isabella is currently distracting him so that I can have a bit of fun with you."

Ainu tries to scream, but is backhanded by Romen and another slave quickly stuffs a rag in her mouth far enough that she nearly gags. She continues to struggle to get away and he places the blade against her neck, stilling her instantly. Her eyes are wide with terror as he lightly drags the blade over her neck, the pain flaring white hot in her body and making her scream against the gag. Romen's eyes widen in surprise, while knowing that the blade is painful to some, he had no idea just how painful it would be to her. The thought makes him grin and he moves the blade over her cheeks, drawing one bloody line after another over her cheeks, forehead and chin. She continues to scream against the gag and struggles against the slaves holding her. He backhands her with his other hand, splitting one of the cuts on her cheek wider, the blood coursing down her face to pool under her head.

He moves, trailing the blade over her neck and down over her collarbone, slicing the rhinestone band on the way. He takes his time, carving runes and symbols into her skin over her upper chest before using the knife to slice down the center of her gown. The material falls to her sides and he resumes carving symbols and runes over her breasts and stomach, moving down her left leg and repeating it down her right leg. Tears stream down Ainu's face, her throat raw from screaming and unable to get a good breath. Her struggles weaken as she slowly begins to lose consciousness and Romen notices that she's not completely aware. He carves a little deeper over her ribs and a fresh scream tears through her throat, only slightly muffled from the rag and causes the other slaves to glance around in fear of being caught.

Romen lays the obsidian blade aside and starts punching and slapping areas, causing the wounds to widen and bleed faster. Nearly every inch of the front of her body is covered in cuts and blood and soon to be bruises. The only spot untouched until now has been her inner thighs and crotch. He pinches the inside of her thighs and outer lips, causing her to cry out and struggle, even as weak as she is becoming from loss of blood. He wraps his free hand around her throat, squeezing as he rubs over her inner thighs and crotch, using her blood to make it slippery. She whimpers, tears streaming down her face as she tries to kick her feet, but the other slaves are holding her too tight. Romen shoves a finger into her, listening to her scream as he savagely thrusts and twists his finger, adding another and another until she tries to kick at him again.

He removes his fingers and quickly disrobes, climbing onto the table and ordering the other slaves to widen her legs and hold her down. She has lost so much blood that she's on the verge of passing out, but the sudden penetration of Romen snaps her back and she screams against the gag once more, trying to struggle away as he viciously thrusts into her, digging his fingers into her throat to cut off her scream and air. She finally passes out before Romen finishes and her subconscious takes over, her power filling her body and soul. Romen notices that although her eyes are closed, that there is light peeking out through her closed lids and lashes. Just as he climaxes, her body surges with power, sending her entire body up in flames hot enough that it incinerates the slaves holding her and severely damages Romen who was thrown from her with the force of her power.

Her own body remains untouched by the flames, but Romen rolls around on the floor screaming as his body from the hips down become charred and his face and hair melt and blister and fry. She lays there unconscious for a few more minutes as her body recovers enough for her to come to, but once she regains consciousness her powers fade, unable to fully heal her. She opens her eyes, whimpering against the pain from all of the beating and she rolls off the table to land on her knees on the floor. Her gown hangs around her in tatters, but she's able to gather enough to cover herself as she looks over at Romen rolling around on the floor. The smell of blood and burning flesh turns her stomach and she struggles to her feet, stumbling out of the slave's kitchen where they took her.

She knows she can't return to the party like this so she stumbles her way out to the front. The entire ball is in an uproar once they realize something happened and everyone scatters and leaves as quickly as possible. None of them pay much attention to Ainu as she stumbles along the treeline, all in a hurry to leave. D'mitri has a feeling that something went horribly wrong the moment Ainu disappeared from the balcony, but he was unable to find her. As he steps outside the front door on the way to the carriage to see if she was in it, he notices her figure moving away from the gates. But because of all the chaos, he quickly loses sight of her and when he reaches the spot where he saw her, all he found was blood.

She never notices D'mitri calling her name or rushing after her, the pain quickly overcoming her again and causing her to pass out in the grass. Once more her powers take over, teleporting her away from the area. When she comes to again, she doesn't know where she is and stumbles around trying to find somewhere she can sleep and heal. After she passes out yet again, an old woman comes across her and takes her to her home in the woods. The old woman bathes her and dresses her wounds to the best of her abilities, watching over her for the next few days as Ainu succumbs to a severe fever and worries that the poor girl won't ever wake up. She does her best to keep Ainu hydrated and feeds her broth to hopefully help her recover.


	11. ~Chapter Nine - Blind man

It has been roughly two months since that night that completely changed her life. Ainu stumbles and falls to her knees, unable to stand, let alone walk any more. She crawls behind a boarded fence and curls up with her back against the fence and knees pulled to her chest. Her bag rests on the ground next to her and she wipes away the tears that start falling once more. She leans her head back against the fence and looks up at the sky, watching the clouds pass over and grow dark as it begins to rain. It wouldn't be the first night she spends out in the elements, but with how sick she has been over the past few weeks, she doesn't really need to get any sicker. She looks around and spots an old shed, nearly falling apart, but at least had some roof still intact that could be used as a rough shelter to wait out the worst of the storm.

Ainu uses her bag as a pillow and curls up just inside the doorway off to the side, out of sight in case anyone were to walk by, but she could see out without much trouble for anyone coming towards her. She digs through her bag under her head for some jerky she kept to snack on and chews on it while watching the lightning streak across the sky. She jumps as a loud crash of thunder goes off nearby and she laughs to herself, calling herself a chicken for jumping at thunder. She chews on the jerky for a while and notices a figure darting in and out of overhangs on the other side of the street. Whoever it is, uses their hand as a sort of guide along the wall and she reasons that the person is having trouble seeing in the pouring rain. She closes her eyes and lets the sound of the rain pull her into a light doze, hoping that the small nap will help to kick the worst of her most recent cold.

When she wakes again she notices that the storm has passed and there is a rainbow in the sky above her. She smiles and grabs her bag, stretching when she stands and slowly makes her way back to the street. As she turns to continue on her way before she had grown tired, she trips and nearly dives into the sidewalk face first, except that she was stopped in mid-fall. She regains her balance and turns to face whatever she tripped over and notices a young man, not much older than herself, leaning against the fence opposite where she had sat earlier. She can barely see him in the growing darkness, but she could tell his brow was wrinkled in concern.

"Are you all right, miss?" He asks softly as his hands travel over her arms to her shoulders.

"Aye, thank you. I'm sorry that I didn't see you there, Sir."

He laughs softly and gently squeezes her shoulder before dropping his hands back down to his sides. "Think nothing of it, I was in your way more than you were in mine. If I may ask, where is a beautiful young woman like yourself headed to in this wasteland of a town?"

Ainu shuffles her feet, chewing on her bottom lip as she decides what to answer with. "Well Sir, I was trying to find a space port so that I could move onto the next planet, but I seem to have gotten myself turned around and lost when I got sick."

"Come now, what is it with the Sir?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. It's how I was taught to speak to others of higher class than myself."

"Higher class? What ever do you mean, lass?"

"Well Sir, I'm a slave, Sir, and anyone else that isn't a slave is either Sir, Master, or Mistress."

"Ah, I see. Then where is your Master if you are a slave?"

"I-I-I should go now, forgive me for tripping over you, Sir. Have a good evening, Sir."

She goes to walk away and he stops her with a gentle hand on her wrist. He notices that she has a bandage on her wrist by feel alone and his expression becomes confused and pained. "Come now, lass. No need to be afraid of me. I should probably be more afraid of you since I cannot see a thing, than you are of me."

"You cannot see?"

"No, I haven't been able to see for nearly 6 months now."

"Oh, that's horrible. What happened?"

"I will tell you my story, if you tell me about why you are a slave on the run. I have a small shelter nearby that should keep us out of the elements while we talk."

He holds out his hand for her to take and she tucks hers into his larger one. He slowly leads the way with his other hand trailing along the wall. She realizes that she saw him earlier, the figure across the street in the storm that ran his hand along the wall. She follows him down a few side alleys until they come to a quaint little cottage near the edge of a cemetery. He opens the door and allows her to enter first while he secures the door behind them. He moves to the fireplace, quietly counting his steps until his shoes nudge the edge of the fireplace bricks. He kneels and starts building up a fire, gesturing to the couch in front of it for Ainu to sit on.

"Make yourself comfortable, lass."

"Thank you, Sir. You didn't have to do any of this for me."

"I wanted to. You seem more lost than on the run and I could never live with myself if I didn't do something to help you out. Even if you don't stay very long, at least you won't catch a cold."

"I've already been sick for about a week, but I wouldn't want to make it worse than it has been."

"Shame on you, lass. You need to take better care of yourself than that. I noticed you have a bandage around your wrist, may I ask what happened now, or will you become skittish like a kitten again?"

"Forgive me, Sir. It has become a habit to avoid everyone. They usually avoid me anyway with the way I look lately, but I'd rather not risk any attention at all."

"Why would they avoid someone who sounds as beautiful as you do?"

"Because I don't look so beautiful."

"How so, lass?"

Ainu sighs and pulls her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her chin on her arms. "About 3 months ago I was bought at a slave auction and spent a wonderful month with my new Master. His previous wife and male pleasure slave wasn't so keen on his impulsive purchase of me and he sent them packing the very next day, giving them a week to completely move out. After that it was a wonderful 2 months being treated like a princess instead of a slave. We went to a ball at the end of the second month as a sort of gift to me, since I had never been to any before. I was dressed as a normal pleasure slave in outfits I had made over the previous months and had a collar around my neck from Master, but he kept my hand in his and kept me next to him the entire time. Any time someone would make a remark about me not behaving like the other slaves, all he would do is look at them and they would move off to another area."

The blind man moves to the couch and holds out a cup for her to take and sits next to her, waiting for her to continue. She takes a sip and smiles at the hot chocolate that glides over her tongue.

"Little did we know, Master's wife and male slave had also come to the ball, with the intent to harm me. Isabella managed to distract Master somehow, long enough for Romen, the slave to grab me and drag me away. He took me to the slave quarters and had other slaves hold me down and muffle me while Romen proceeded to pull out an obsidian blade and slowly cut into me. All over my arms and legs, slowly getting deeper and deeper as he moves. He would carve into my chest and stomach, grinning at the tears streaming down my face from the pain. I couldn't remember much after that as my body succumbed to the pain and I sunk into unconsciousness. When I don't have control over my emotions, or end up losing consciousness, my abilities take over. Now I'm sure you're probably wondering what I mean by abilities and the easiest answer I can give is I'm not human. I have pale white skin with blue tints to it. My ears are pointed with a twist at the tip and the biggest difference are that my eyes are about the pale color of a Siberian Husky, but they sometimes look like a blizzard swirls around inside them. From what Master told me, I have to be some sort of elf, but other than that, he has no idea and we could never figure any clues out. Back to that night, I had passed out and my abilities took over, killing the slaves holding me down and severely injuring Romen. I came to shortly after that and when I realized I was free, I stumbled away from the ball and Master. He tried to follow me, but my abilities kicked in again and I teleported away. When I came to the next time, I was in a field in the middle of a rainstorm. I've been too terrified to return to Master, and so I've been moving ever since. This is the second or third space port I've traveled to, but I don't remember much when I'm not sick with fevers."

"Oh, lass." The blind man doesn't say anything else, just shifts over on the couch and takes Ainu in his arms, holding her while she cries.

As he held her, he could feel more bandages through her clothes and knew that she was still healing in more ways than just physical. He continues to hold her until she ends out falling asleep against him and he gently picks her up and counts his steps to his bedroom door, then counts the steps to the bed and lays her down in the middle, pulling the covers over her and returning to the couch in the living room. He finds where she put the cup of hot chocolate and notices that it was completely empty. He smiles as he counts his steps to the kitchen to rinse the cup out and returns to the couch once more to settle down to sleep. As he drifts off to sleep, he can't help but admire the strength of the young woman, even though she was put through some pretty horrible things recently, most people would crack a long time ago, but she managed to stay strong and move on. To him, that was not the soul of a slave, that was the soul and spirit of a fighter and she reminds him of himself after his own attack that left him blind.

Ainu woke a few hours later, instantly aware of her surroundings, but at the same time feeling at peace for the first time in months. She notices that she is in a bed, instead of on the couch where she fell asleep in the blind man's arms after telling him her story. She climbs out of bed to seek the bathroom and once finished she heads into the living room to see him asleep on the couch. She stood there quietly for a few minutes, just looking at him. He had raven black hair similar to Isis's, but his skin was a pale color, almost as light as her own. She had no idea what color his eyes would be, but she could tell that he was attacked by the scars that were scattered around his eyes. He is taller than the couch, so she guesses his height to be over six feet. He is also much leaner than D'mitrti, and she figured that he must like to swim or jog, or at least did before his accident. She couldn't help but to smile at the kindness he shown her last night and moves to the kitchen to fix him some breakfast as a thank you. As she was cooking the bacon she found in his fridge, she sensed his energy change as he slowly woke up. She peeks through the door to see him sit up and run his hand through his hair.

"Lass? Is that you making that incredible smell?"

"Aye, Sir. I wanted to make you breakfast as a thank you for helping me out last night."

He makes his way to the kitchen door, counting his steps as he goes. "Lass, may I be bold and ask you what your name is?"

"My Master called me Ainu, I didn't have a name before that and most slaves called me Girl or Sikil Edhel."

"Knife ear? What a horrible thing to call such a majestic creature as an elf. As for Ainu, that means Angel, does it not?"

"Aye, Sir."

"Now that is a fitting name for you, Lass. I'm Daemon and I would like it if you would use it instead of calling me Sir. You are not my slave and you will never be one as long as I live."

"Guardian? Your name means guardian?"

"Aye, lass. That it does and I take that meaning very seriously, which is why you will never be a slave again as long as I live."

Ainu smiles and finishes up breakfast, setting the table while Daemon goes to take a quick shower. He comes back just as she pulls out her chair to sit and he shuffles over to push it in for her once she sits.

"It smells wonderful, Ainu lass."

"Thank you, Daemon. So, I was thinking while you were out of the room, where I had heard your name before. It's not a very common name, so I was able to recognize it easily. Is it true that you're the prince who was disowned for the fact that you were gay?"

His eyes widen and she is able to see that they are a vibrant emerald green, but where the pupils should be black, it is a milky gray color. "Yes, lass. Where did you hear that, if I may ask?"

"The space port before this one. I didn't pay much attention to it then, but it would explain why I feel so comfortable around you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I told you that I do not look normal and I have the ability to teleport." He nods and she continues on. "Well, I can also sense energy around me and with Master D'mitri it was warm and comforting, familiar because I had known him as a child. With you I feel that same calming energy and for the first time since that horrible night, I've felt at peace."

"Interesting indeed. That could explain why I instantly felt better the second you tripped over my big feet."

They both laugh and Ainu shakes her head. "Once again I am sorry that I was not paying better attention to where I was going."

"Think nothing of it. You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need. As the former prince of the Rivani Province on the planet Uruloki Elen, anything you desire will be yours. And I hope that one day, I will be able to reclaim my title and show you the wonderful world that is my home."

"Dragon Star...I've heard of that before. That is the home of the dragon shifters, right?"

"You are very informed, lass, you surprise me. Yes, I am a dragon shifter, but was disowned before I could claim my dragon abilities."

"Because you were gay and did not wish to marry a woman that they picked out for you, even if she was a childhood friend of yours and someone you could have been content with. It just wasn't who you were and you wanted someone you could have for yourself."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Did you get that all from my energy, or the news?"

Ainu tosses a piece of bread at him and he laughs harder. "It is just how I would feel if I was in that situation."

"You are very intuitive. I'm impressed. And I am doubly impressed at the wonderful breakfast, thank you."

"Thank you for all you've done for me. It is nice to know that not everyone out there lets themselves be mindlessly controlled by what government deems 'proper.'"

Daemon laughs a deep belly laugh at that and stands to clean the table off, moving around her and pushing her back down in her seat when she moved to help him. He bends down and places a kiss to the top of her head and she stares up at him in surprise.

"So, Daemon. Tell me what happened for you to lose your eyesight. Your eyes are such a wonderful shade of emerald green that it is a shame you cannot use them to view the wonders of the universe."

"Well, lass. After I was disowned, I left my planet in order to get away from my parents and make something of myself in order to become worthy enough to be called their son again." He starts washing the dishes and this time lets Ainu join him as she dries the ones he has already washed. "I had stopped at a space port in order to refuel my ship and get more supplies when I was jumped from behind and knocked unconscious. When I came to, I was tied to a chair and a dozen men stood around me in a circle. They demanded to know if I was really the gay dragon prince and when I said I was, they started beating me with their fists and steel pipes. After about an hour of that, they took a break and I passed out from the pain. I was woken again when someone through boiling water in my face, resulting in the scars and loss of vision. I can see blurry shapes and shadows of things moving and I can tell when it is light or dark, but as for details, I can't see them anymore. If I had my dragon abilities, I could have shifted to save my sight, but since I wasn't mated, I didn't have the ability to heal and so I lost my sight. Once I gain my dragon, I will be able to see in dragon form, but this form will always be damaged."

"How horrible," Ainu sighs and places her hand on his arm as they move from the sink into the living room. "One day you will claim your dragon and be able to be a proper guardian again."

Daemon smiles and pulls her to the couch next to him, wrapping her up in his arms. "Is there anything you wish to do today?"

"No, I am not feeling so well so I think it is best if I don't do too much."

"As you wish, Ainu. Why don't you go ahead and go climb back in bed and get some more sleep. I will be here if you need anything."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I will see you again in a few hours for lunch."

"Sweet dreams, lass."

Ainu makes her way back to the bedroom and crawls into the bed, asleep before her head even touches the pillow. Daemon sighs, leaning his head back against the back of the couch and scrubs his hands over his face. He sat there like that for a few minutes before his eyes droop closed and his breathing evens out as he falls asleep.


	12. ~Chapter Ten - Unexpected News

Over the past two months that Ainu is on the run, D'mitri tries to search for her, but hasn't been able to find out a single thing leading to her, as if she just vanishes off the planet completely. Out of guilt he lets Isabella and Romen move back in, helping Romen to heal his injuries and get back on his feet again. D'mitri's shocked to find out from Romen that Ainu killed four other slaves and severely injured Romen. He had thought that he knew her and that she couldn't hurt anyone, but it goes to show that no one really knows anyone, even if they think they do, something happens to prove otherwise. He gives up the search after a week into the second month she is gone and resumes his life before she ever came back into it, though silently wishing her well and that one day they might meet again.

A few hours after Daemon sent Ainu off for a nap, he wakes up from where he fell asleep on the couch and went to go check on her. He feels around the bed and smiles when he feels her curled up in the center of the bed, fast asleep. He makes his way over to his dresser, pulling out a shirt for her to change into and grabs himself a change of clothes, heading into the bathroom to shower. As he washes up, Ainu stirs in the bed and blinks awake, listening to the running water. She stretches and sighs, her stomach rumbling in hunger and she laughs softly, shifting to roll out of bed when the door to the bathroom opens. Daemon steps through the doorway, a towel over his wet hair and slightly in his face and shaking out his shirt to put on. She can't help but stare in awe as she looks at Daemon standing there shirtless.

"Oh, you're awake Ainu?" he asks, rubbing the towel over his hair, having sensed her energy pulse.

"Aye, Sir."

She watches him smile and toss the towel over the back of a nearby chair before slipping the shirt over his head. Her eyes follow drops of water as they move over his toned torso and up to his arms as they stretch over his head to slip the shirt on. He is lean, built similar to a swimmer and toned enough to count his abs. She notices that his chest is hairless, but there is a small trail of golden hair that goes from his belly button down into the waist of his pants. She sucks in a quick breath as he lowers his shirt and looks her direction, his eyebrow arched in amusement.

"Liking what you see?"

She sputters and scrambles off the bed, face turning bright red with embarrassment and grabs the shirt, changing into it as she moves down the hall to the living room. She hears him chuckle as he follows her, quietly counting his steps to make sure he doesn't run into something. It wasn't as much as an obsessive manner, just something he did to keep track and learn where everything was at. He goes into the kitchen and fixes them a couple cups of hot chocolate while Ainu sits on the couch with her knees tucked to her chest. She accepts the cup and takes a sip as he sits next to her on the couch, far enough so as not to make her uncomfortable, but still close enough that she could tell he was there.

"Did you sleep well, lass?"

"Aye, Sir. I still feel a little under the weather, but better than I was earlier."

"That's good. Have you thought about what you might want to do while there is still light in the day?"

"Not really, but I was thinking that your family must be worried about you. You are still their son after all."

"Possibly, but never really thought about it since I was attacked."

"I think that you should at least visit, you could always leave again if it is too much."

"Are you saying that you want me to return home?"

"If you feel up to it, Sir."

"We will have to see, why don't we focus on you instead. Do you need anything?"

"Well, as nice as it is for you to lend me your clothes, it would be nice to have something of my own."

"Then shall we head to the center and find something for you?"

"Oh, no, Sir. All I need is fabric, needles and thread."

"You make your own?"

"Aye, Sir. It is something I've grown to love to do, but being constantly on the move I haven't been able to make anything in months."

"Then I know the perfect place to take you, if you would like to join me?"

"I would like that, Sir. Thank you."

"Think nothing of it. Go get ready and I will meet you outside."

"As you wish, Sir."

She finds her slippers and bag and quickly changes into the last pair of pants she has, nearly falling apart from the weeks spent wearing them at a time. She meets Daemon outside and after slipping her hood over her head, she links her arm through his when he holds it out to her. They make their way to the center of town, Daemon trailing his hand along the wall and counting steps until having to turn or cross streets. He exchanges a few greetings with those he knows and briefly introduces Ainu before continuing on. Once they get closer to town, he pauses and Ainu looks up at him.

"Is everything all right, Sir?"

"Of course, lass. It has been awhile since I've been here to this specific part of the center. There should be a fabric shop some where around here, last I knew it was across the way and down to the right about twenty-five steps. You should be able to see a sign."

Ainu looks around and down where he waved his hand, gasping in surprise. "How?"

"Is something wrong?"

"That shop, Madame Ristani?"

"That would be the one, why?"

"I-I-I know Madame Ristani. Oh, I cannot go there, she'd tell Master where I am."

"Hey lass, calm down. Madame Ristani came here nearly six months ago to open a store. She's rarely here because she does business on another planet."

Ainu trembles against him and he becomes concerned, leading her to the store to get her out of the cold. She's so shocked that she is easily led there and doesn't realize it until the bell rings, jerking her out of her shock.

"Who's there?" A voice comes from the back and Ainu gasps.

"It's Madame Ristani. She's here."

"Hello, Madame." Daemon calls out, hugging Ainu to his side to try and get her to relax. "I'm here to inquire about fabric and other necessities for making clothes.

"Oh, I'll be right out after I finish putting these garments on hangers and mannequins. Feel free to sit in the parlor to your right."

"Thank you, Madame, take your time, I am in no rush." He gives Ainu a nudge to get her to move to the parlor, sitting down next to her on the chaise lounge. He takes her face in his hands and leans his forehead against hers. "Ainu, lass, look at me. Breathe deep, let it out slow. You're all right. I promise I will not let anything happen to you." He feels Ainu nod shakily against his forehead and kisses her nose, shocking her into a surprised laugh.

Madame Ristani enters the parlor, not noticing Ainu at first as she clears her throat to get their attention. "What kind of fabric are you looking for, Sir?"

Ainu quickly hides her face against Daemon's shoulder as he turns to face Madame Ristani, causing her hood to fall down and let her hair cascade down her back. "Forgive us, she is a little hesitant and afraid to be here. My name is Daemon and unfortunately am blind, so I wouldn't be able to be much help on deciding fabric. But my partner here requested some fabric, needles and thread so that she could make something for herself.

Madame Ristani glances at Ainu, not recognizing her at first for her appearance has changed in the past two months she's been gone. Her hair was no longer to her shoulders, it hung down her back to the middle of her thighs and the last eight inches were blue. Her skin had tanned slightly, but was still rather pale with its unique blue tint, only now it was covered with pink scars and some still healing wounds. "Oh my, is that? Are you?" She fans her face with her hand and sits down in the chair behind her rather hard, causing her teeth to click together. "I would recognize that hair and those ears anywhere. Ainu? Is it really you, child?"

Madame Ristani falls to her knees on the floor and crawls over to Ainu, reaching up to gently turn her face and look at her. Ainu's eyes swirled with her emotions and tears filled her eyes as she stared back at Madame Ristani.

"Oh my, child. My sweet, sweet child. What happened to you?" Madame Ristani pulls Ainu into a hug, smoothing her hand over her hair and rocking back and forth on her knees.

"I take it that you two knew each other well?" asks Daemon softly.

Ainu suddenly pulls away and cowers against Daemon's side, making Madame Ristani look at him in confusion.

"Mistress, why are you here?" Ainu asks very quietly, almost too soft to hear.

She sighs and brushes her hand over her cheeks, wiping away the tears that streamed down her face and moves to the chair next to the chaise lounge. "After that night, I couldn't bare to remain on that planet. I had opened this space nearly half a year ago and enjoyed the scenery so I decided to move here permanently, closing my shop there. It was horrible. For the first few weeks, D'mitri nearly killed himself looking for you, but shortly after that Isabella and his other slave moved back in. It is all over the planet that you murdered several slaves trying to run away. What I never understood is that D'mitri treated you so well, so I am confused as to why you would want to run away from him."

Ainu sniffles and Daemon pulls her closer, brushing a kiss over the top of her head. "Well, Madame, it turns out to be quite worse than that. While true that Ainu killed some slaves, no one knows what really happened that night." He tilts Ainu's face up to his, silently asking her permission to speak about it and she nods against his hand. "It is a lot worse than you would think. She was having a wonderful night and had stepped outside for some fresh air. Isabella had distracted D'mitri somehow which gave Romen time to grab Ainu and drag her into the slave's kitchen. There he had other slaves hold her arms and legs and gagged her so no one could hear her scream. From there he cut her with an obsidian blade, which caused Ainu extreme pain, then beat her and she passed out shortly after he started raping her. While unconscious, her powers took over, killing the ones holding her down, and severely injuring Romen. She came to long enough to escape and run away, but shortly after leaving the grounds she passed out again and her powers teleported her away. She has been on the run since, not for the fear of D'mitri or even killing the slaves to save herself. She runs because she is trying to escape that night."

Madame Ristani weeps into her handkerchief as she listens to the story and leans forward to place her hand on Ainu's knee. "I'm so sorry child."

"I met Ainu only a few days ago while both taking shelter from a sudden storm. I took her to my home and my home is where she will stay until she is ready to move on."

"Please, please, Mistress, do not tell D'mitri that you have seen me. I can't go back."

"Oh Ainu, child. I have only known you the week before the ball, but I would never let any harm come to you." She looks at Daemon and sighs. "May I ask your name?"

"I was once known as the Prince of the Rivani Province on the planet Uruloki Elen, but now I am simply known as Daemon."

Madame Ristani's eyes grew wide in surprise and she looks around the room before managing to choke out a response. "Prince? Prince Daemon, the dragon shifter?"

He chuckles, caressing his hand over Ainu's hair. "Indeed, the one and the same."

"This is an amazing honor, Sir."

"No need to be formal. I've been disowned since and left home."

"Of course. Oh, child, before I forget. In the month before I left, your outfits became quite popular. Everyone wanted one and men were coming in droves to buy them for their wives, girlfriends, and even their mistresses."

Ainu manages a smile and Daemon squeezes her in support. "That is wonderful news, but I don't think I will keep going if I am to remain hidden from Master."

"I think I know a way to fix that. To keep him from ever finding you, but we would need to get you in the news to do so."

"What do you mean, Madame?"

"It has been a few months and several people already think that she has died, so why not fake her death. It wouldn't take much and I know a few people who would be willing to help. They have helped other slaves escape very abusive masters before. We can stage finding her body after she passed away from her injuries and it would be blasted across the planets. Have a story set up that after she disappeared from the ball that she was found and kept by a well known slave hoarder. He has so many and has been caught time and time again, that no one would really think to investigate it for truth. We would need to dirty you up and add bruising and blood to make it like you suffered and died and that can be easily done with stage makeup."

Both Ainu and Daemon listen to Madame Ristani's idea and nods as one. "It could work, might be risky, but worth the risk if it means that Ainu can be free."

"I only ever want the best for you, child, and it seems like this young gentleman here has already helped you more than anyone else in your life."

"Aye, it will take time to get it all planned out and ready, but I am willing to do it."

"All right. I will keep in touch once I talk to the others. For now, would you like to look through the fabrics and choose what you need to make you some clothes?"

"Aye, Mistress, thank you."

"It is a shame you cannot see, young man. You have no idea the treasure you hold in your hands, or the amazing creations she manages to put together."

Daemon chuckles and ruffles Ainu's hair gently. "That is all right. I don't need my sight in order to see what an amazing woman she is."

"Child, would you be willing to make a few pieces to put in my window? Of course I won't mention who makes them, but you should be compensated for all of the work you do. In fact, I have something for you." She quickly leaves the room and returns with a large envelope. "I kept this for you, it is everything you made off of the items I sold before now. It is rightfully yours, so please take it."

"Mistress, thank you, but it wouldn't have bothered me if you kept it. Those fabrics are not cheap after all."

"Shush, child. You deserve this. It will help you on your way."

"Thank you, Madame. Go look at fabric, Ainu. I will wait here for you and keep an eye out for anyone to come by."

Ainu follows Madame Ristani to the back room and trails her fingers along the rows of fabrics, opening her senses to feel the energies as she wanders around the room. Madame Ristani moves to a table nearby to gather some needles and thread in a rainbow of shades and colors along with the trademark silver for the stars. After Ainu gathers a few shades of blue, purples, pinks and greens, Madame Ristani leads the way back to the parlor where they left Daemon. He moves over to where they lay out the bolts of fabric and bag of needles and thread. He runs his hand over the fabric, much the same way that Ainu did, and turns to face Ainu.

"Quite the lot you have, did you leave any for Madame Ristani?"

Ainu laughs and moves to lightly smack him on the arm.

"She is always welcome to my fabric, the things she creates from them is unlike any other I've seen in the years I've lived. Would you like some help taking them back home?"

Ainu shakes her head with a smile. "I think I can manage."

"What am I, chopped liver?" Daemon asks with a smirk. "I have two arms, I can carry things."

"Of course, Sir. But you need not exert yourself over something as simple as moving some bolts of fabric."

"Ainu, what do you mean, child?"

"Over the past few months I've been experimenting with my abilities, trying to control them, if only a little, so that they don't overwhelm me whenever my emotions get too strong." With a wave of her hand, the bolts of fabric and bag of other items disappear into thin air. "They will be waiting in the living room, though I'm not quite sure how well the landed. It might be a bit of a mess when we first enter."

Daemon laughs his full laugh, making Ainu smile as he pulls her close. "That's all right, lass. I am willing to stub a few toes and trip over things as long as you are happy."

Madame Ristani smiles and moves to Ainu to pull her into a hug. "Be sure to come and visit often as long as you are in the area. You have my word that D'mitri will not find out where you are from me."

"Thank you, Mistress. I will return soon."

"Take care of her, young man."

"I will, I promise."

They leave the shop and Ainu turns to wave goodbye before linking arms with Daemon and count their steps back home together. Once at the door, Daemon opens it for Ainu and she stops short, causing him to bump into her and his arms automatically come around her to keep her from falling.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. Your living room looks like it's been hit with a tornado. I will put it to rights."

"Do not trouble yourself Ainu, just lead me to the couch, if it is still there. You will have to tell me where to step now, though."

Ainu giggles as she leads the way through the living room, helping him avoid the bolts of fabric that have littered the floor. She returns to the door to shut it and secure it before moving to pick up some of the bolts of fabric. She leans them against the wall behind the couch and picks up the items that were knocked off their shelves when she teleported the stuff into the room. He lets her pick up for a bit, but after the third time past him he grabs her and pulls her into his lap.

"I am proud of you, lass. You were panicking pretty badly when you recognized the shop and Madame Ristani, but you seemed pretty at ease once you realized that she cares more about you, than anything else."

"Aye, I was terrified that I would have to face Master again."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that anymore. We will stage your death and you will be free once and for all. Now, it's been quite the day, why don't you go get some rest and I will fix dinner for us."

"That sounds wonderful. After dinner I will see what I can do about the fabric and make a workspace for myself."

"You can use the kitchen table. I hardly ever use it anyway and we can eat in here."

"As you wish, Sir."

"Off to bed with you, lass. Sweet dreams."

Ainu heads off to the bedroom for a nap and Daemon sighs, leaning his head back against the edge of the couch, closing his eyes to rest for only a few minutes before needing to go to the kitchen to fix them something to eat. He doesn't realize just how tired he is, for he is soon deeply asleep and neither one wakes until the next morning.


	13. ~Chapter Eleven - Planning

Ainu wakes first the next morning, stretching out along the bed before looking through the door into the living room where Daemon is asleep on the couch. She slips off the bed and goes into the bathroom for a shower. She scrubs her hair, letting the hot water stream down on her tired muscles and washes up quickly before stepping out. She grabs a towel and wraps it around her body, tucking the end in tightly and grabs another towel to dry her hair as she moves back into the bedroom to dress. As she is drying her hair, she notices Daemon's energy change to signal he's awake and she looks into the living room to see him stand and stretch. He makes his way to the bedroom and stops in the door with his head tilted slightly.

"You're awake?"

"Aye, just got out of the shower."

"Ah, hope you left me some hot water."

He chuckles as he moves past her and she throws the towel she was using to dry her hair at him. He snaps the towel in her direction, causing her to squeak in surprise and he closes the bathroom door to shower, chuckling to himself. As he showers, Ainu dresses in one of his shirts and makes her way to the living room to pull out a few bolts of fabric and picks up the bag of needles and thread. She takes them to the kitchen table and lays the bolts of fabric on the chair as she measures how big the table is so she knows her workspace limit. She measures out a few yards of a deep blue fabric and a few yards of a sheer robin's egg blue color. She goes with the genie pants and bandeau halter top design that she found to be the most comfortable for her.

She works quickly and quietly and doesn't notice that Daemon is standing across the table from her until he clears his throat and holds out a cup of hot chocolate. The sound startles her and she looks up, breathing heavily before she recognizes Daemon and laughs softly for her silliness. She accepts the cup and he moves around the table, pulling her to the couch to sit and rest while she drinks her hot chocolate.

"You made quick work already."

"Aye, Sir. I tend to disappear when enjoying myself."

"I noticed. I wish I could see what you've created, I can only feel the idea once finished, no real colors or details."

"I'm sure one day you will be able to see again."

"You seem very sure about that."

"I have hope, after all you can still claim your dragon abilities."

"You are definitely something else, lass." He says, caressing his hand through her hair.

"I should get back to work, wouldn't want you to run out of shirts because I keep using them."

"I don't mind, they are there if you need them, like everything else I have."

Ainu smiles and takes their cups back into the kitchen, rinsing them out before resuming her work on her outfit. A few hours later Daemon stops her again, this time in the middle of her third piece, for her to eat something and rest her feet. He props her feet up on his lap and begins to rub them softly, applying more pressure if she is too ticklish in a certain spot so that it doesn't tickle. She returns to work once he lets her go and by the time for dinner she has completed six full outfits an a couple new hoods to go with them. Ainu cleans up the space for the night and helps Daemon fix them a potato, carrot and beef stew with enough to last a few days.

"I think you should visit your home. You never know what will happen."

"I am not comfortable about going back."

"What if I went with you?"

"Are you saying that you want to go?"

"I think it would be nice. I haven't really gone anywhere and what I have seen, wasn't really exciting."

"I'll think about it. In the mean time, what do you want to do while we are here?"

"I don't know. I don't know what there is to do, I've always been kept inside and away from everyone."

"Well, we're supposed to be laying low until after we fake your death, but if you like to read, I know where a bookstore is."

"I don't have a comm to read it on."

"That's ok, it's an older book store, so it would be physical copies instead of portscreen."

"Master D'mitri used to collect books."

"So, you don't want to?"

"No, I was still learning how to read, but I enjoy it."

"Then tomorrow after breakfast we will head over to the bookstore and you can pick out some books."

"Only if you promise that we will go to your home. It doesn't have to be any time soon, just promise that we will go."

"All right. I promise that some day we will go to my home planet."

"Thank you, Sir. I look forward to that day. Is it a beautiful place?"

"Very beautiful. One of the most favorite vacation places among the systems."

Ainu smiles and snuggles against Daemon's side, yawning out of exhaustion of the long day working with fabric. Soon she falls asleep and Daemon picks her up, carefully walking through the living room and hallway. He closes the door to the bedroom with his foot and lays her on the bed, covering her before moving to the closet for an extra blanket. He lays on top of the covers next to her and lays the extra blanket over him as he turns to face her before falling asleep.

Sometime during the night Ainu wakes, blinking away the sleep and looks around the room. She notices that Daemon is asleep next to her and she smiles, listening to the rain tap a melody on the roof as she falls back asleep. She wakes with the sun and looks at Daemon as he sleeps. He looks so peaceful and more relaxed in sleep, making him more handsome. She lightly trails her fingers over his forehead, brushing his hair off his face and down over his nose. His nose wrinkles at the touch and his eyes open, the startling emerald color surprising her as always, and she wishes he could be looking at her instead of just seeing vague shapes and shadows.

"Good morning, lass. Did you sleep well?"

"Aye, Sir. I woke for a minute last night due to the storm, but went back to sleep when I saw you next to me."

"You don't like storms?"

"They scare me to be honest, but I felt at peace with you next to me."

"That's good. I'm gonna lay here for a bit, if you'd like to stay with me."

Ainu smiles and shifts closer when he rolls to his back, slipping his arm under her neck and around her back. He caresses her arm as she lays her head against his chest and both close their eyes, listening to the birds outside and each other's breathing in the quiet room. Ainu watches the light and shadows from the trees move across the bed to the wall and up the wall a few feet before she finally slips out of bed. She grabs one of her new outfits she made and goes into the bathroom to do her morning rituals and takes a quick shower before dressing and going to the living room to let Daemon shower. She heads into the kitchen and gathers a few items for breakfast, making them some eggs and bacon with some chopped fruit on the side and a glass of orange juice. Daemon enters a few minutes later and smiles as he takes his seat and begins to eat.

"Wonderful, like always. If you have a few extra outfits, why don't we drop them off at Madame Ritani's on our way to the bookstore?"

"Are you sure that is all right?"

"It is fine with me as long as you are comfortable about putting your creations in her windows again."

"Well, she did say that she would keep my identity a secret."

"Indeed, plus we could use whatever money you get to help us out with things here and there."

"That's true. All right, we can take some of them to her shop on the way to the bookstore."

"Wonderful. Once you are ready to go, we will head out."

Ainu smiles and finishes her breakfast, cleaning the dishes before gathering some extra outfits and putting them into a bag to take with them. Daemon goes into the bedroom to find a sweatshirt and Ainu puts the new hood she made on, pulling it up over her head, but leaving her outfit unhidden. She links her arm through his and they head out, counting their steps until they make their way back to Madame Ristani's shop. They knock since the sign said it was closed and wait only a few minutes for Madame Ristani to open the door.

"Oh, child, you're back. I didn't expect to see you so soon."

Ainu laughs and holds out the bag. "I made some extra outfits and thought you would like to put them in your window for sale."

"Are you sure, child?"

"Well, I still have doubts, but I trust you and know you won't reveal who they are made by. Of course it won't stop others from recognizing them, but after a few months of me being gone, I don't think many people would remember. I left the stars off of these to make it less memorable, unlike the others."

"Wonderful. I will let you know when they sell so that you can collect the money from them. Would you like to come in for a bit while I put them in the window?"

"No, Mistress, we were on our way to the bookstore and stopped by long enough to give these to you."

"All right, child. Run along and enjoy, I know you loved books quite dearly. I will see you again soon."

"Take care, Madame Ristani."

They continue on their way to the bookstore and Daemon gestures around them at certain sights and Ainu looks around at everything. They stop near a fountain and Ainu watches in amazement at the water as it's sprayed into the air from different nozzles, creating intricate designs. After a few minutes, Ainu moves on and with a tug to his hand, Daemon follows. With his directions they were able to find the bookstore easily and sigh in relief at the cool interior. Ainu wanders on her own, leaving Daemon to talk to one of the cashiers, and makes her way through the shelves, using the energies from the books to find some to read. She comes across one about royal family lineages and decides to get it for research properties, just in case they would ever need to know something.

She makes her way back to where she left Daemon and he takes the books from her to ring up and put in a bag to take back home. She hands over the amount and tells them to keep the change, heading out arm in arm with Daemon. They stop by a farm market on the way back and Ainu picks out some fruits and vegetables and a few dozen eggs before continuing on their way home. Daemon lets Ainu only carry the bag with the eggs, everything else he carries and she follows at his side with her arm linked through his to help keep him traveling in the right direction since he is distracted from counting with the heavy items.

They finally make it back home and Ainu tells him to put the bags at the door and she'll take them in one at a time. He obliges and makes his way to the couch to rest, sighing contently as he relaxes into the cushions. She takes in bags one by one, putting the groceries away and taking the books to the table next to the couch. Daemon snags her around the waist and pulls her onto his lap, holding her there as she struggles to get back up.

"Relax, lass. You are still getting over being sick, you don't need to do a whole lot right now."

"As you wish, Sir." She sighs and relaxes into him and he tightens his arms around her in a gentle hug.

They sit like that for a few minutes and Daemon realizes that Ainu drifted off to sleep. He chuckles softly and shifts her to lean against the arm of the couch, sitting sideways on his lap. He pulls her legs up onto the couch and shifts into a more leaned back and relaxed position while she sleeps against him. He brushes his hand over her forehead and notices that it's slightly warmer than it should be and frowns, hoping that she had gotten over her cold, not made it worse. After the incident with his eyes, he didn't trust doctors, and since she is supposed to be in hiding, he wouldn't risk someone recognizing her and notifying D'mitri. He hopes that Madame Ristani and her friends can help pull off a convincing death story for Ainu so he can take her away from the planet and get her better. He decides that tomorrow they start looking for a cheap space ship in order to get off the planet.

He shifts Ainu off of his lap, covering her with the blanket from the back of the couch and makes his way to the kitchen table. He locates a piece of paper and pen, and although blind, uses his other hand to shakily write out a small note saying that he went to see Madame Ristani about her staged death. He quickly makes his way to Madame Ristani's shop and she welcomes him in, telling him that she just got into contact with the friends that help other slaves and that they would be by shortly. She leads the way to the parlor and offers him a glass of tea while they wait. It didn't take long before there was a knock at the door and Madame Ristani leads in an older gentleman and a younger woman.

"This is Kaya," Madame Ristani takes Daemon's hand and holds it out for the woman to accept, then offers it to the older gentleman. "And this is Aleksei. They are the ones I mentioned previously."

"So they will be able to help out Ainu?"

"Yes, lad, we will do our best to help out the girl. Where is she by chance?" asks the older gentlemen, Aleksei.

"She was tired from our day out so I left her home to sleep. I didn't expect to meet anyone when I came here, I was just going to talk to Madame Ristani about it."

"That's all right, there is plenty of time to meet the young lass. According to Zayra here, she is quite the entrancing young woman."

"Well, I have not been able to see for myself as of yet, but I will take everyone's word for now."

"You cannot see?" asks Kaya, confused.

"Unfortunately not, but that is another story and not one related to Ainu. If you don't mind, I will tell you what I know and when you meet her later you can find out everything else from her."

"Of course. I can sense that you would like to get back to her as quickly as possible so we will not take up too much of your time now."

Daemon quickly runs through the story of that night two months ago, Madame Ristani giving her knowledge to solidify what was said. They decide to meet a few days from now with Ainu in order to get to know her and devise their plan on how to stage her death. It would take quite a bit of work, but once done properly it would go off without anyone knowing the truth. Daemon thanks them for their time and makes his way back to the house and when he enters he could tell that Ainu was awake.

"In the kitchen, Sir. I just woke up and found your note not more than a few seconds before you opened the door. Thank you for the note, but please don't leave me next time, Sir."

"Of course, I'm sorry Ainu. I have some good news though." He moves over to where she's sitting at the table and caresses the top of her head before placing a kiss against her hair. "I met with the people who have helped slaves in the past. A younger woman by the name of Kaya and older gentleman by the name of Aleksei. They know briefly of what happened with Madame Ristani's help, and look forward to meeting you a few days from now, if you're comfortable enough to do so. They seemed genuinely concerned about what happened and want to help."

"That is good news indeed. Soon it will be over and I will be able to leave the planet without a worry at all."

"Indeed, lass. So while we are waiting for news from them, what would you like to do?"

"I think right now, I just want to curl up in your lap. You scared me when you weren't here."

"I'm sorry, lass. It will not happen again. I just wanted to speak to Madame Ristani and didn't expect them to stop by."

"It's all right, Sir."

He pulls her from the chair and the make their way back to the couch. She curls up in his lap and sorts through the books on the table, picking up the copy of Les Miserables she found at the bookstore and begins to read to Daemon. He closes his eyes as he listens to her melodic voice and lays his cheek against the top of her head. It doesn't take long before he falls asleep and Ainu continues to read until her own eyes grow heavy. She marks her place and pulls the blanket over them, snuggling into him as she drifts off to sleep herself.


	14. ~Chapter Twelve - Staged

A few days later, Ainu works at the table in the kitchen, creating more outfits for herself and a few for Madame Ristani to put in her shop window. While Ainu is busy working, Daemon is sorting through the pile of books that were bought over the past few days. He was able to feel the embossed lettering on the spines in order to tell what the titles were and arranged them as best he could by titles and size. A knock sounds at the door, causing Ainu to jump and prick her finger with the needle she had just threaded and she sucked on the spot as she made her way to the door with Daemon close behind. She peeks through a small crack and notices that it is Madame Ristani with Kaya and Aleksei. She tells Daemon who it is and they step back enough for her to open the door and allow them to enter.

"Mistresses and Sir, welcome. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Ainu steps back behind Daemon and bows her head with her hands on her knees.

"Oh, come now, child. No need to get all serious on us. We are here to talk about staging your death today, so please, resume what you were doing before we interrupted."

"I was in the middle of making new outfits."

"Really? May I see them?"

"Of course, Mistress, follow me."

Madame Ristani follows Ainu into the kitchen and stops in surprise at the large pile of garments off to the side. "You've made all of these in just the past few days?"

"Aye, Mistress. I had to do something to keep my mind off of waiting to hear from you about the staging."

"I'm impressed, child. These are all incredible."

Kaya comes over to the table to look at the items as well and raises an eyebrow, looking at Ainu, who ducks her head. "You are the creator of the things in Zayra's window?"

"Aye, Mistress. I am still quite hesitant about having them for sale, but Madame Ristani assures me that Master would not find out who they are by or where they came from."

"Well, even if he did, after our staging, he won't ever be able to find out if you made all of these before you succumbed to your death or not. After all, one of the things this horrible slave hoarder is known for is working his slaves to death making things. It is possible to pass off that you were working under his orders and when you were rescued, Madame Ristani recognized your work and insisted on claiming it. No one would think twice about it since it has happened before over the years."

"That's true, child. I think that could work and you could always ship me more and all I have to say is it is stockpiled in a storage facility and no one would question it."

Ainu smiles and nods, watching as the two women look through some of the outfits while Daemon and Aleksei relax on the couch. She squeezes between the women to resume her work on a new skirt that was nearly finished before they came. Aleksei picks up one of the books from the stacks on the table next to the couch.

"You don't see many actual books now, it's all portscreens and technology."

"I agree. Even though I cannot see, I do quite enjoy having an actual thick book in my hands instead of something that can shatter if you accidentally drop it. I'm even more happy to listen to Ainu read instead of someone who doesn't understand the story at all and they just read blandly."

Aleksei smiles and nods. "I'm sure her voice is much more melodic than the others."

"Indeed. So, what have you decided about staging her death?"

"We think that the idea of her being held in a slave hoarder's den would work best. I have someone willing to slip a document into the police file once reported showing that she was found among the worst and later passed away from her injuries. We have a place set up to take photos once she has been transformed to appear beaten and malnourished. Another document will state that she was making clothing at the orders of the hoarder and that Madame Ristani has recognized them to be the work of Ainu, claiming the work for herself and she will send a notice to D'mitri about the find shortly before it is to be aired on stream. That should stop him from looking for her in the future and give her freedom to live a normal life."

"That sounds a bit complicated, but if Madame Ristani trusts you, then so do we. When shall we get started?"

"I would like to be able to get it done as quickly as possible today so that it can get set into motion. If Ainu is finished, or at a stopping point, we can head over there now to fix her up and get the photos done."

Ainu looks up with a smile, putting away the needle and doing a quick iron to flatten the seams. "I just finished, Sir. I would like for this to be done as quick as possible as well. I do not like having to hide away every time I go somewhere."

"Understandable, child." Madame Ristani says with a soft pat to Ainu's arm. "We will take care of everything, don't worry."

Ainu packs up a few of the items for Madame Ristani to take back to her shop, the rest she takes into the bedroom and puts them away in the closet she shares with Daemon. Once that is done she returns to the living room where everyone else is waiting and they make their way to a building that Aleksei informs them is his theater. He leads them downstairs where cages line the wall and looks like a legit slave hoarder's den and a couple people come out from the other side of the room.

"This is Meghan and Drew, they are makeup artists here at the theater and will help get you ready for the photoshoot. I trust them not to reveal the truth behind all of this." Aleksei gestures to them and turns to introduce everyone in return. "This is Ainu, who you will be transforming, her partner Daemon, and you know Zayra already."

"It is a pleasure Ainu, if you would like to follow us, we will get you ready."

Daemon squeezes Ainu's shoulder to reassure her and she heads off to follow the makeup artists. Madame Ristani, Aleksei, Kaya and Daemon wanders around the "set" to check out everything and Aleksei tells Daemon of his plan for the photoshoot. Aleksei describes everything for Daemon, who nods in understanding as he walks around waiting for Ainu to return to him. After about an hour the door opens and Ainu steps through, followed by the makeup artists. Gasps from everyone brings Daemon around from where he was leaning against the opposite wall.

"Ainu?" Madame Ristani asks, worry filling her voice.

"I'm fine, Mistress. This is all just makeup and prosthetics, I promise you that I am fine. We wanted it to be believable enough that I succumbed to my injuries and this appearance will give that assurance that I am no longer alive."

She makes her way over to Daemon and brushes her hand along his arm to let him know she is there next to him and he smiles softly in return. "I wish I could see the monstrosity you have become."

Ainu laughs and squeezes his arm before returning to where Aleksei is waiting for her at one of the cages. "My team is very good at what they do and you do not have to worry about a thing, just follow directions and it will be done before you know it."

"Thank you, Sir, for everything you've done for me. I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"I ask of nothing in return except for your happiness. I know not about your whole story and what lead up to this point, but you have a wonderful friend there in Daemon and I know you are destined to be bigger than anyone else in history. It just will take a while for you to overcome all the hurdles and bumps along the way."

"Thank you again, Sir. Shall we get this over with?"

"As you wish, child. Just follow directions and we'll be done quickly."

Ainu nods and moves into the cage, curling up in a corner as she was told earlier. She was slightly afraid of being put in a cage because it reminds her of being locked in the closet, but she knows that this isn't like the closet and these people care about her unlike the others before. The photographer moves in and starts snapping away with his camera, taking into consideration to make it look more like a police photographer instead of the professional model he was used to.

"One of these days, I must photograph you in your natural beauty."

Ainu smiles before quickly transforming her face again to one of pain and discomfort. "I will send for you once I am on my feet and happy with everything."

"I look forward to it."

He takes a few more pictures before moving her over to the sewing station they set up. They added shackles around her ankles, chaining her to the table and set it up to look like she was hard at work. One of the more bulky actors stood over her, masked in shadows, but similar in build and height to the slave hoarder they were using as cover. They had a few other actresses dressed similarly in dirty clothes and bloody bruises, working on more sewing machines to give the appearance of a slave team making clothing items. The photographer took several photos, making sure to get a few of the other actresses in the shots as well to give more credence to the authenticity of slave labor. They finish after a few hours and sends everyone to get cleaned up. Madame Ristani goes with Ainu this time and the rest of them went to the comms where the photos were being looked at and touched up here or there. Ainu comes back out after a few minutes with Madame Ristani and the photographer glances up at the door opening, his eyes widening in shock when he sees the now clean Ainu.

"This is the same woman I just photographed?"

"Aye, Sir."

"It cannot be, you do not look like the same person at all. You gave quite the performance, as if it was real to you."

"It was real to me, Sir. I might not have been kept in a position quite like this photoshoot, but I haven't had the best childhood."

"What do you mean? Surely you do not mean to tell me that you are a slave?"

"Aye, sir. Born into it, or at least I was raised to believe I was born into it. Because of my unique appearance, I wasn't treated kindly and was often locked in a closet smaller than that cage because of things I couldn't control."

Everyone pales when they hear her words and Daemon moves over to her side, wrapping her in his arms with his chin on the top of her head.

"What do you mean, child?" asks Aleksei and Madame Ristani clears her throat.

"Ainu, as you can obviously tell, is not of a human species. Her unique appearance isn't the only thing unique about her. Go ahead, child."

Ainu sighs and glances over at the table where the photographer set his camera. She doesn't move from Daemon's arms as she looks back at the others. "If you would hold out your hand like this, please Mistress." She gestures to Kaya and holds her hand out to demonstrate. Once Kaya does as demonstrated, Ainu closes her eyes and the camera disappears from the table to appear in Kaya's outstretched hand. Everyone gasps in surprise and Kaya nearly drops the camera from the sudden weight being dropped into her hand.

"How?"

"I am not sure. It used to happen without control if my emotions became too strong or I become unconscious, but lately I've been practicing with smaller things."

"What else can you do?" asks the photographer after rescuing his camera from near disaster.

"I can teleport, but I haven't been able to do that while conscious yet. I've only ever done it if startled or unconscious."

"I'm in shock, this is both unbelievable and incredible at the same time. I have been among many different species over my lifetime, but I don't think I've ever met anyone quite like you. Which is a shame really, because if I had, then I would be able to point you in the right direction to find more about yourself."

"That's all right, Sir. I will figure it out eventually. I promised you that you could photograph me after everything was more normal, so the day I find out about me and all that, you will be the first to know."

"Sorry to interrupt everyone," Daemon speaks softly, but it draws everyone's attention. "I think it is time to get Ainu back home so you guys can finish the photos and story for the media. We will be looking forward to your visit once it has gone universal."

"Of course, forgive me. We will work on that right away and by the end of today, you should be hearing something about it. The police have been locating the slave hoarder and they think they should have him by tonight if nothing goes wrong."

"We will be waiting. Have a good night."

Daemon and Ainu makes their way back home, stopping at the market on the way to pick up some food for dinner. Once back home, Daemon locks the door securely and helps Ainu fix their dinner, taking it into the living room to eat since the kitchen table was taken over by her fabric and patterns. They ate in silence for a bit before Ainu put down her plate and lightly touched Daemon's arm to get his attention.

"Do you think everything will go smoothly, Sir?"

"I think it will be better than we originally thought. Then we will work on finding a ship to leave the planet and set course for my home."

"Really? You really want to return home?"

"It will take a while to get there, depending on our ship, but yes, I think it would be good to return home."

Ainu smiles and he hugs her close to his side, trailing his fingers through her curly hair. His comm buzzes and he reaches over to the table to flick the switch to activate it and Aleksei appears in holo form.

"It has started. The police have surrounded the area where the slave hoarder was most recently tracked to and within the hour will be captured. I will keep you updated with the rest of the news as the night goes on, but I have a really good feeling about this. Soon you will be free, child. Then you will be able to experience life as you should have from the beginning. I'm not against those who own slaves, but it is a big disappointment when they don't take the proper precautions to protect their slaves. I will contact you again once the slave hoarder has been shipped away."

"Thank you, Sir."

Daemon switches off the comm and cups Ainu's cheek in his hand, caressing his thumb over her skin. "Soon, this will all be over and behind us and then we can find a ship and head out into space. Maybe then we can do some searching for more of your kind along the way."

"That would be wonderful. I've never been able to actually experience space travel, I was always hidden somewhere so as not to be found."

"Well, after tonight, no more hiding for you."

"Indeed. It is like a dream come true. I've always dreamed of the day that I would be able to have no ties to slavery."

Daemon squeezes her against his side and she sighs, hiding a sudden yawn behind her hand.

"Why don't you go take a nap, I will wake you once we know more."

"I don't want to leave yet."

"Then I will hold you until you fall asleep in my lap."

"Now that sounds like a great idea."

Ainu grabs one of the books off the table and begins to read softly until she is lulled to sleep. He takes the book from her and returns it to the table before grabbing the blanket off the back of the couch and covering her with it. He ends out drifting off himself and both of them sleep undisturbed for a few hours. His comm screen goes off and both of them jerk awake and glance around before he reaches over and flicks the switch to answer the call.

"Evening, Prince Daemon." Madame Ristani's face appears on the holo with Aleksei behind her. "Have I woken you guys?"

"It is all right, Mistress. Have you any news for us?"

"In fact we do. It is all over the news how the slave hoarder was found with nearly 200 slaves kept in cages and chained to walls. We were able to slip the pictures and documents about Ainu in and it has made universal news. If you turn on the portscreen you will see it for yourself."

Ainu scrambles for the portscreen that is in the bedroom and comes back quickly, handing it to Daemon who finds the button to turn it on. Sure enough, the news reports were talking about the slave hoarder finally being caught after years of evading capture. Suddenly, Ainu's picture is flashed on the screen and the reporter mentions that this particular slave was found to be stolen from a nobleman by the name of D'mitri Kiirar. Due to the nature of her injuries she was pronounced dead at the scene, having passed away from malnutrition and abuse. Ainu gasps and looks at the holo screen where Madame Ristani is nodding.

"He found out not too long ago and while very upset, just paid the police to cremate the body so that you had a decent funeral."

"I can't help but feel bad, he was a good man after all. I just don't think I could remain somewhere so close to Romen and Isabella."

"That is understandable. But think of it this way, you're free now and can figure out what you wish to do from this point on."

"Thank you, Mistress, Sir. It means a lot to me that you helped me out like this. I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you for what you've done."

"Just promise us that you will keep in touch when you can."

"Of course."

"Have a good night, and good luck with everything from here forward."

"Goodnight."

Daemon turns off both the portscreen and holo screen and pulls Ainu into his arms as she begins to shake with nerves and realization that she's no longer attached to that horrible night.

"Don't worry yourself about it any more tonight, lass. Why don't we fix some dinner and then read some more before bed?"

"That sounds good to me."

Daemon smiles and together they head into the kitchen to fix themselves dinner while talking about how they would head into town over the next week to look for a ship to buy. With the money Madame Ristani gave them from Ainu's clothing sales, they had a pretty decent amount to spend on a good ship. After they finish eating and wash the dishes, Ainu runs into the living room to grab the book she was reading and heads into the bathroom to take a bath and read while bathing. Daemon smiles as he sits next to the tub, washing her hair as he listens to her read, her soft melodic voice giving him a calming sensation that sends tingles down his spine. Ainu finishes her bath and dresses while Daemon moves into the bedroom to pull back the covers and barely avoids Ainu as she suddenly launches into the middle of the bed from where she was standing at the end. He laughs and they climb in with Ainu tucked against his side as she continues to read the book until both of them fall asleep, the book falling against his chest to mark the page.


	15. ~Chapter Thirteen - Baek, Belthil and Ailosacath

Over the following week Daemon and Ainu spend a lot of their time searching for space ships decent enough for long distance travel. They never mention where they're going, but every ship that they've seen so far has fallen short of their expectations. When they aren't out and about ship hunting, Ainu is busy in the kitchen creating outfits for Madame Ristani to stock and sell while she's offworld. She also takes a few orders for custom made outfits and each time the outfits turn out better and better. Madame Ristani and Aleksei also help out when they can by looking for ships with Daemon's specifications. Since Ainu has never flown before and Daemon is unable to see, they need something that can be easy for her to learn and him to teach. Aleksei takes Ainu to classes for piloting and while extremely scared and nervous she manages to pick up the basics pretty easily. She knows it will be quite different out in space, but with Daemon's knowledge and help they will be able to find their way easily enough.

Ainu looks up from the current seam she was ironing flat as a knock sounds at the door. Daemon heads over to answer it, minding his steps now that there are boxes everywhere from them packing. Madame Ristani and Aleksei stand there, smiling with Kaya behind them with an arm load of flattened boxes.

"We brought you more boxes and to see if you needed any help." Kaya speaks from the mountain of boxes.

"Thank you, come on in. Ainu is in the kitchen working on some last minute outfits for the store."

"Wonderful!" Madame Ristani makes her way through the mountains of boxes until she reaches Ainu in the kitchen where she starts looking over all of the creations that were made within the past week.

Aleksei takes the boxes from Kaya, who follows Madame Ristani into the kitchen. Daemon leads the way to a clear space in the bedroom floor to put the flattened boxes and both Aleksei and Daemon start packing up the remaining items they planned to take with them.

"Have you found a ship yet, son?"

"Not yet, Sir. We plan to go either later today or tomorrow to see if any happened to come in recently. At this point we will take anything as long as it runs."

"I'm sure you will find the one that's right for you two. It's been a pleasure getting to know you and watch how much Ainu has blossomed since I first met her. You've done a wonderful job being there when she needed someone."

"Thank you, Sir, but she's been the one there when I needed someone. It hasn't been easy living with no vision and a constant fear of someone else attacking me over my sexuality."

"Bah, people just don't like to accept what they can't control. Think nothing of it, just focus on what makes you happy and I'm sure the rest will just fall into place."

"I agree. I look forward to going back into space and eventually returning to my home. It's been a long time and I'm sure my family is worried since I basically just vanished into thin air."

"Just promise that you will keep Ainu safe and you're welcome to return here any time. You have a home with Zayra and myself if you ever need one."

"I will keep that in mind, Sir. Thank you."

"Now, I will leave you to finish packing and go rescue Ainu from Zayra's over enthusiasm with her wonderful work. Take care, son."

"I will, Sir. Take care."

Daemon sees them to the door and secures it behind them before he makes his way into the kitchen where Ainu has shifted the pile of fabrics from the table to a nearby chair in order to prepare dinner. He moves to the sink to wash the vegetables for Ainu while she busies herself making the rest of the dinner. Only a few more nights before they would be in space and would need to be prepared for the unknown things bound to happen.

"Daemon, Sir, I think I will head to the town center tomorrow and look for any work that might take us out into space. At this point in time we can't just wait and hope for a ship. Might as well look for work in order to get where we need to go."

"I think that sounds like a great idea, though I don't know how much help I would be to anyone with my inability to see."

"I really do not want to stay here for much longer in fear that D'mitri might come looking for answers."

"I understand. Why don't we eat and then we will look around tonight before dark?"

"That sounds like a plan, we can always stock up on more things for when we do go into space."

They finish eating in silence and Ainu takes the dishes to the sink to wash. Daemon makes his way back into the bedroom where he starts packing the boxes and Ainu comes in to help. Once they get everything packed except for a few necessary items, Ainu gets her cloak from the closet and slips it on, pulling the hood over her head. Daemon links her arm through his as they head outside and make their way to the town center where they split and take turns looking for merchants who might have job opportunities that would take them out to space. The first few they come across had nothing, but as they were getting ready to head down a side street to try another area, they heard someone call out to them.

An older oriental gentleman appears and gestures for them to follow him. "I hear you are looking for a job that gets you off the station?"

"Aye, Sir. We were hoping to purchase a ship, but it seems that we need to change our approach and look for a job that would get us out in space instead." Ainu speaks quietly, but the merchant was able to hear her clearly.

"Well, I might be able to help. I've just arrived to sell some of my wares and would be willing to take you on as crew, if you don't mind working a bit and taking my wares to other planets on the way to wherever it is you're headed."

"I might not be all that much of a help, since I am unable to see, but I would do my best to help as I could."

"Nonsense, there would be plenty of things you could do to help out. I'm assuming you at least know how to fly a ship?"

"Aye, Sir. I have also been coaching Ainu here in how to fly and she's becoming rather good at it."

"Excellent. Forgive me for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Baek."

"I am Daemon, and this is Ainu."

"It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Are you sure that you're willing to trust us with such precious cargo?" Ainu says as she lightly trails her fingers over the silks and finely detailed rugs.

"Of course. It was your energies that drew me to you and I can tell you would be the best people to help me ship my items across space."

"Well, we are honored to be given such a task."

"If you would come back tomorrow afternoon, I will have the ship stocked and fueled for your departure."

"You won't be joining us?"

"Not at the moment, I have some things I need to deal with planetside so I will be taking a small shuttle down to the planet after you two leave. I will be in contact with you throughout your journey so that I can give you coordinates of where the next shipment is to be delivered and arrange the payment for you."

"All right, thank you for the opportunity. Where do you want us to go tomorrow?"

"We will meet here and I will take you to Belthil."

"Belthil?" asks Ainu, tilting her head in curiosity.

"Yes, Belthil is a living ship and would be delighted to have new members aboard."

"Divine radiance, I'm sure it is a fitting name for such an amazing thing as a living ship." Daemon chuckles, making Baek smile in return.

"Indeed. Belthil is quite the ship and has been a wonderful companion for many years."

"Then we will see you tomorrow and meet Belthil."

"Indeed. Have a wonderful night."

"Same to you, Sir."

Ainu and Daemon make their way back home and get ready for bed. As she bathes, they talk about the new turn in their path and Ainu smiles, saying that it must have been written in the stars and it was their fate to be chosen like this. After Daemon finishes washing Ainu's hair, he helps her dry off and they climb into bed, falling asleep quickly as soon as Ainu snuggles against his side.

Ainu wakes first the next day and slips from the bed to let Daemon sleep longer while she moves around the house, packing up the last of their things. Once she is able to meet Belthil and see where everything is located, she will be able to move all of the stuff easily and quickly with her powers. Daemon wakes a few hours later and takes a quick shower while Ainu packs the last of the fabric into a box and sets it aside. She makes a quick breakfast of eggs and toast, using the last of the food in the fridge and they eat in silence. They wash the dishes together and after one last look around, head out to the town center to the booth where Baek was waiting for them.

"Afternoon, Daemon, Ainu. Is everything all right?"

"Aye, Sir. Just finished packing everything and once we meet the ship and I am able to see everything, I'll be able to move our things in easily."

"If you need any help, just let me know."

"I will be able to take care of it, but thank you, Sir."

"Then let us be on our way to the port where Belthil is docked."

Ainu and Daemon follow Baek as he makes his way to the docks, winding through several passageways and often backtracking just in case someone was interested in what they were doing. Ainu looks around her at the different buildings and shops, Daemon's arm links through hers to keep her focused on moving forward since she starts lagging behind when she gets entranced by the shops. They arrive at the docks a short time later and Baek gestures towards the end of the docking area. At the very end sits a beautiful dragon and upon further observation, Ainu realizes that it's a ship in the shape of a dragon. The hull was an opalescent ocean blue color that faded into a darker blue near the belly of the ship. As if it sensed them approaching, the ship shifted and the "head" of the dragon turns to face them. Ainu could tell that the head was the bridge of the ship and its "wings" could fold and extend, depending on the maneuvers required. The "wings" twitched when Baek spoke and Ainu stops in amazement, just staring at the wonderful living ship before them.

"Daemon...i-i-i-it is a dragon."

"A dragon? Are you sure?"

"Aye, Sir. It looks just like a dragon of old lore, the bridge is the head and the wings extend and fold for easier maneuvering. It is a beautiful sight, I wish you could see it for yourself."

"One day, I will be able to see you, and Belthil."

Baek watches Ainu's amazement and smiles, nodding to the ship. "He seems to take quite the liking to you as well. He says he's never seen anyone quite like you before, little elf."

Ainu pales slightly, before blushing and ducking her head to hide her face. Daemon wraps his arm around her shoulders and looks towards Baek. "I hope you do not let on that you've seen her. She is supposed to be dead."

"No worries, young Prince. I had a feeling there was something yet to be revealed about you both, but do not fear. Belthil and myself are quite the trustworthy friends and only want to help you on your way."

They follow Baek on board and Ainu could sense the ship around her, feeling quite at peace and lightly trails her hand along one of the walls, causing the ship to shudder in response.

"What was that, lass?" asks Daemon.

"I can feel Belthil's energy and when I touched the wall, the ship shivered."

"Ah, he likes you, child. I think you will be right at home here. Come, I will show you around the ship and you can decide where you will move your things."

As Ainu and Daemon follow Baek through the ships passageways she notices that they had a tag-a-long. A large and beautifully fluffy white cat with snow leopard spots trails behind them as they move through the different passageways and levels. Ainu pauses in one of the larger holds and looks around, bringing Daemon to a halt next to her and suddenly the cat winds around her feet, the tail reaching all the way to her belly as it twines around her knees.

"Ah, I see that Ailosacath has also welcomed you aboard."

"Ailosacath?"

"It means Snow Leopard, which fits her well with her markings."

"She's huge."

"Yes, she is still a kitten, just as the ship is still a fledgling. They were both born around the same time and have been bonded since. She happens to be a very skilled pilot for a feline and has often helped get us out of a few scrapes. She is telepathically linked with the ship and can tell when he is not feeling well or needs something fixed."

"Who would have thought that a cat could be a pilot." Ainu squats down and scratches Ailo under the chin, rewarding her efforts with a very loud purr that sends a shiver running through the ship.

"Why did you pause in this room?" Daemon asks, bending down to give the fluffy cat a rub along her back and up her tail.

"Oh, this place would work for our stuff until we are able to unpack and put things away. If I may move things over, Sir?"

"Of course, shall we go get your things?"

"No need." Ainu steps away from the trio to the center of the room and faces them, closing her eyes. She concentrates on the boxes in the house and with a small pop, the boxes are now stacked against the walls of the room and around her. Baek's eyes widen in surprise and Ailosacath arches in fear, but quickly calms down when she realizes nothing is wrong.

"How?" Baek stumbles over to the nearest box and touches it cautiously as if he can't believe it is there in front of him.

"I'm not completely positive on how, but it is something that I have come to learn that I could do. It used to be more uncontrollable than this, but I've been practicing with small things every now and then."

"That is quite handy indeed. As much as I would love to stay with you, I must be on my way and I am sure you would like to head off yourself soon."

"Aye, Sir. Thank you again for the opportunity."

"It is my pleasure. I will keep in touch with planets and shipments so that you can deliver them on your way. Take care, my dear."

"Until next time, Baek." Daemon clasps the older man's hand in his and bows over it. "I look forward to our next meeting."

Baek smiles and leaves the ship, letting Ainu and Daemon wander around on their own, being guided every now and then by Ailo as they look over the other cargo holds and shipments. They make their way to the bridge and Ailo hops up into the chair in front of the console and presses a paw over a couple buttons, causing the ship to depart from the dock. As they head off into space, Ainu sits in the chair with Ailo on her lap, watching as the cat presses buttons and how the ship responds, sometimes without any direction at all. Daemon sits in the chair next to them and relaxes, listening to the thrums and chirps from the ship and the answering chirp or trill from Ailosacath.

Just as they reach space past the atmosphere, Baek hails them on the comm and informs them that the next planet is a few lightyears away and would take about half a day to reach, so they were welcome to use that time to sleep and become familiar with the ship and cat. With a few directions from Baek, Ainu sets the trajectory for the next stop and signs off, following the cat to the galley where the kitchen was. Ainu looks over the different foods and items and Ailosacath paws at a bag of fish treats, gesturing that it was dinnertime for everyone. Ainu fixes them something simple to eat, just a porridge with fruit and juice to drink and sits next to Daemon as they eat in silence. Ailo curls up in the chair on the other side of Ainu and naps while they eat, her ears twitching around here or there as Belthil makes noises every now and then.

After they finish eating they make their way to the upper level where the cabins were and Ailosacath leads them to the largest of rooms. Inside was a king size bed with ocean blue sheets and pillows with a closet set into the wall along one side. The other side opened up to a waterfall shower with an old fashioned clawfoot tub in the corner. She leads Daemon around the room so he can count his steps and know where everything is located, even though it would take a little bit to get used to. He takes a quick shower while Ainu goes down to the cargo area to locate their boxes of clothing. She returns to the room as he steps out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. She pauses in the door, entranced as always whenever she sees him without his shirt and he looks towards where her energy was the strongest, locking eyes with her without realizing it.

"You know, it's a shame that you're more interested in the same sex. You're quite attractive and I'm sure you have broken many hearts over the years."

He laughs and shakes his head as she sets the boxes down at the end of the bed and opens them to put the clothes away in the closet. "Yes, I have broken many hearts when the women find out I like prefer their significant others over them."

Ainu smiles and takes one of his shirts with her into the bathroom as she gets ready for bed, leaving him to dress and climb into bed. She turns off the light as she makes her way to the bed and climbs in next to him, curling against his side. The other side of the bed shifts as Ailosacath also joins them, curling up near Daemon's knees and the three of them quickly drop off into sleep.


	16. ~Chapter Fourteen - First Stop

Ailosacath is woken by the ship who noticed an approaching ship on the scanners. She roused Ainu first to get her attention and once Ainu was awake, led the way to the bridge where the ship was broadcast on the center screen. It was still quite far away and didn't look like a threat, but one could never be too sure. Ainu rubs Ailo's head as she looks over the different readings and turns when Daemon enters the room.

"It appears there is a ship coming into range. Belthil doesn't think it is of any threat, but we've activated out stealth just in case."

"Have we shown on their radar?"

"I don't think so. If I am reading this right, Belthil has a larger range on his scanner, which detects things before they detect us."

"That's good then. We will keep an eye on it as we continue on our way."

"As you wish. Shall I go down and prepare breakfast?"

"That sounds wonderful. I will see if I can tweak the systems to give me a vocal readout along with the visuals, so that I can be of some help."

"All right, I will be back in a few minutes."

As she makes her way to the galley, she stops in the bedroom to dress in one of her more form fitting pants with halter top, in the usual blue to black gradient, minus the silver stars this time. She didn't want the fabric to get caught on something as she makes her way through the passageways to the kitchen where she fixes them an egg omelet for breakfast. The pantry and fridge was stocked really well with a variety of foods, which gave Ainu the chance to explore and create new dishes. As she was setting the table, Daemon calls from the bridge which sends her running to see what the problem was.

"Daemon, is something wrong?"

"It seems that Belthil has picked up a S.O.S. from the other ship. It is hard to make out because it is in a language I am not familiar with, but it seems like they were attacked about a week ago and have been drifting ever since. A scan shows that their systems are failing and soon they will run out of oxygen completely."

"We should try to help if we can."

"Belthil is running more scans to find out how bad the damage is and how much longer their life support has."

"I had just finished making breakfast, I will bring it up here to eat while we figure out our next plan of action."

Ainu quickly goes back down to the galley and brings up their breakfast, which they eat as they run over the results from the scans.

"It looks like they have maybe half hour left on their life support and their emergency escape pods were damaged in the attack, so they weren't able to escape to safety. According to this particular scan, it looks like there is maybe a dozen people on board and what looks to be about half a dozen cats or other small animals."

"Since I cannot see, I think you will have to go over there to help them. I know Baek has given us a few suits for something like this, so they should be in working order. I will guide you the best I can with help from Belthil and Ailosacath."

"All right. I have never tested my powers out in space before, but I think I would like to give my teleport ability a try, maybe to save time, especially if any of them are seriously hurt or injured."

"It sounds risky, but we might not have any choice with their life support failing soon. I will try to hail them and see if I get any response before we suit you up and send you over. For all we know they could either be dead, or it could be a trap. Either way, we have to be careful and take plenty of precaution to avoid any unnecessary problems."

"Aye. I will go see how stocked our medical bay is and make sure we have enough food and water for them as well as some extra clothing or blankets for them."

"All right. I will send them a hail."

Ainu heads down below the sleeping quarters to the medical bay and does a quick inventory of the supplies. It looked like everything that would possibly be needed was there, so she heads over to the other cargo hold where they stocked some extra blankets and clothing. She gathered up a dozen different sizes and took them over to the medical bay. She plans to teleport them either into the cargo bay, or the medical bay itself, depending on their needs. She could hear Daemon over the comms as he hails the other ship a few times, waiting a minute or two in between to give them time to respond. Belthil moves closer to the ship to get within range and suddenly a cry comes over the comms and Daemon responds. Ainu quickly makes her way back to the bridge to hear Daemon telling the other ship that the reason why they didn't show up on the other's scans was because they weren't sure of the situation at first.

"I apologize for that, but one can never be too careful, especially with all of the rebels lately."

"Understandable, Sir. The rebels were the ones that attacked us so I can completely understand the need for stealth around another unknown ship."

"How many of you are there that need help?"

"About a dozen, a couple of us are pretty badly injured and we are not sure how much longer they have left without getting treatment."

"What about the status of your life support? Our scans show you do not have much time left at all."

"That is correct, Sir. I am hoping that you would be able to help us, we know of a station close by that you can take us to."

"All right. I will be sending my co-pilot over to help you. Her name is Ainu and I hope that her appearance does not change your mind about accepting our help."

"Any help is greatly welcomed."

"All right. Ainu, go get suited up and then come back here for me to double check."

"Aye, Sir."

Ainu quickly changes into a form fitting catsuit before slipping into the space suit and heads back to the bridge with the helmet in her hands. Daemon checks all of the connections to make sure they are working properly and fastens her helmet over her head. He directs her to the docking port as Belthil maneuvers close to the other ship, coming out of stealth so the others could see their approach. Once she's ready at the docking port, he hails the other ship so they can start the connection process.

"It's a living ship? I have only heard rumors about such a magnificent vessel."

"Aye, Belthil is quite the remarkable dragon ship."

"Indeed. The connecting bridge has been established and locked, your co-pilot can begin the process of boarding."

"All right. Ainu, you're good to go. Keep your eyes and ears open at all times and report anything that seems out of place. I will try to walk you through anything that seems strange."

"Aye, Sir."

Ainu opens the docking door and proceeds along the tunnel to the other ship and waits as the door opens for her. Once aboard, both ships close their doors and Ainu makes her way towards the bridge where she was told the others were stationed. As she makes her way along the passageways, she notes the damage and reports it on her wrist comm for Belthil to relay to Daemon. She spots the felines that appeared on the scans and notices that they're showing her the way she needs to go. She finally reaches the bridge after a few minutes and once securely inside, she takes off her helmet and shakes her hair out of her eyes.

"You are Ainu?" A young woman about her age asks from where she's lying on a cot with her head bandaged and her left arm wrapped from shoulder to wrist and supported in a sling.

"Aye, I am Ainu. I am from the living dragon ship Belthil. We noticed your ship on our radar and initiated stealth at first until we knew the status of this ship. We received your hail, but couldn't completely understand it. Our scans showed a dozen people and half a dozen small animals. I can see that you have cats aboard, they will also be coming with you onto our ship."

"Thank heavens. We've been drifting for a week. I apologize for our cryptic message, our captain doesn't speak standard and was in a rush to get out the S.O.S."

"That's all right. I am glad that we found you when we did. But let us not waste any more time, we can discuss all of this once everyone is securely aboard Belthil."

"Aye. But how will you get us there before our life support fails?"

One of the other crew members stumbles forward and Ainu quickly moves to their side to catch them before they fall. "Are you all right?"

"Aye, I'm fine. I have a broken leg, but that won't stop me from getting about on my own." Ainu couldn't help but smile at the determination in his voice and steps back once he was stable on his feet again. "You are not human, are you girl?"

"Aye, I am not, but I do not know what I am to be honest. I was never told about my race, only that I was treated as the Devil's incarnate."

"Shame. You are such a beautiful young woman."

"Thank you. But we should get everyone moved to the other ship quickly."

"Yes, yes, of course. Forgive me. How do you plan to move us all?"

"I have the ability to teleport, and if you trust me, I will teleport you into one of our cargo holds across from the medical bay. The more seriously injured would be teleported into medical bay itself."

"I trust you." Says the girl that first spoke to her.

The others nod and speak their agreement and Ainu quickly goes to each person, checking their injuries to decide where each should go. The more healthier people were given a cat to hold and Ainu closes her eye to pull the cargo bay up in her mind as she focuses on the crew members with the cats first. One by one they pop out of the bridge and Daemon informs her that they've arrived safely in the cargo bay. From there she continues to teleport them to Belthil until it's just the girl and gentleman left. She takes their hands in hers and the three of them teleport over to Belthil safely.

Once everyone is settled in either the medical bay, or relaxed in the cargo bay with their blankets and changes of clothes, Ainu tends to the wounded while Daemon and Belthil detach the docking bridge and hook the ship to a tug-line so that they can bring it to the station for repairs. Once Belthil is on his way to the station, Daemon and Ailosacath make their way down to the cargo bay and help comfort the others. Ailosacath inspects the other felines and shows them around the ship so that they can find their own place to relax during the trip and where a few mice and rats might be hiding in the ducts. Daemon helps Ainu clean and dress wounds and broken bones to the best of their abilities, chatting with the crew members so that they would relax and let the pain medication take effect.

Ainu moves over to an older man who was laying on one of the beds in medical bay with an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose. She noticed that his ears were pointed like hers, but not twisted at the tips and when his eyes locked onto hers, she noticed that they were the bright orange of autumn leaves. His eyes were still very clear despite his age and took her hand in his as he looks at her. They remain like that for a good fifteen minutes before Ainu shifts her gaze away. She couldn't really describe what had just happened during that lapse of time, but she was in awe at the ability to communicate with the old man inside her mind. He was able to see her entire life up to this point, and his eyes became watery when he came to the point where she was raped by Romen. His hand tightened on hers in support before he told her, or showed her, about himself, his crew, and the planet they came from, searching for a specific plant that is supposed to help heal their children from a horrible blight that has taken over their planet.

He told her that he went by Lith and as a child he had met a few people that looked like her, except that they had different color ends to their hair and different color eyes, but the twist to the ears was the same. It had been so long since he had seen them that he nearly forgot, but seeing her brought it back in complete clarity as if it just happened the day before. He told her that they were from a distant planet in the Orosta System, but did not know which planet exactly since he met them on a station many light years from their system. As he continues to hold Ainu's hand, Daemon makes his way over to them to see what has Ainu so quiet and the moment his hand brushes her shoulder, he is drawn into their communication. It surprises all of them, but Ainu quickly brings Daemon up to speed and the old elf says that only the connection of one's true soulmate can give them access to each other's mind with a mere caress. Once they are bound together, they wouldn't need the touch in order to speak privately with one another and Ainu blushes, causing the old man to chuckle.

As the time passes, they continue to chat while the rest of the crew sleep and recover. After a few hours the old man becomes tired and Ainu and Daemon bid him goodnight. Ainu makes her way to the galley where she prepares the new crew a meal of rice porridge and fruit, setting it on a table in the cargo bay for them when they wake. She goes to the cabins and enters the one she shares with Daemon to find him in the middle of taking off his shirt. Her squeak gives her away to Daemon who grins and finishes undressing before making his way into the bathroom to shower before bed. Ainu quickly changes, washing her hands and face in the sink to clean the blood and sweat from helping others. She wishes that her powers would develop and give her the ability to heal with a touch so that she could do more for those in need. As she climbs into bed, Belthil informs them that they had roughly six and a half hours before they reached the station and wishes them a good night. Daemon comes back into the bedroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and Ainu quickly dives under the covers, hiding her head beneath the pillow as he drops the towel and slips under the covers, moving to his side and pulling her back against him. She squeaks again as she feels his skin press against her bare shoulders and legs, feeling the slight dampness of his skin through his shirt she wore to bed. He chuckles again and they quickly fall asleep to the rhythm of their heartbeat and breathing.


	17. ~Chapter Fifteen - Surprises

Daemon is the first to wake this time and quickly dresses before making his way down to the medical bay to check on the others. Ailosacath and a few of the other felines join him as he makes his way along the passageways and greets those in the cargo bay first. After checking on the wounded members, he returns to the cargo bay and helps them dish up the remaining porridge that Ainu left for them. He talks to those who speak standard and listen as they translate for the others. They ask him about losing his sight and if it makes it difficult to pilot a ship.

"Well, not really to be honest. Belthil is a living ship and the pilot is actually Ailosacath here."

"The cat is a pilot? How is that possible?" A young man of about eighteen asks, puzzled.

Daemon laughs and rubs Ailo's head as she comes over when her name is mentioned. "I don't know the entire story, but Beltil and Ailosacath have bonded and share a telepathic link so they are able to maneuver rather well. We've been creating ways for me to be of assistance with my limited sight and they have both been very helpful. Ainu is learning along with me so that she can take over if need be."

"Ainu is the elf girl that moved us here?"

"Aye, she is the only other bipedal on the ship."

"She was really sweet and considerate of all of us. So very polite in manners and you don't see that much anymore these days."

"She is a freed slave, so her manners come from how she was raised."

"It is hard to believe that someone would make her a slave. Her presence is too unique and special to be treated as such."

"I agree, but that's how she was raised. We know nothing of her or where she came from and I've only met her recently and am still getting to know her and have her trust me."

"Ah, I wondered why she sometimes got a distant look, must have been pretty bad if it could bring that level of darkness to her eyes, as if part of her has died."

"In a way, part of her has, but that is not my story to tell."

"Speaking of her, where is she?"

"I guess she must still be asleep. I will go check on her and let her know that she is missed."

Daemon excuses himself and makes his way back to the cabin where he finds Ainu still in bed. He moves to the side of the bed and reaches for her shoulder to shake her awake. As soon as his hand touches her bare shoulder he jerks it back in shock. Her skin feels like it is on fire, but at the same time ice cold. He moves his hand to her forehead and feels the same hot and cold pulsing against his hand. He curses and feels his way along the wall to the bathroom where he wets a washcloth and takes it back to the bed where he begins to wipe at her forehead and neck, trying to control her temperature. One of the other crew members finds him there about an hour later, running back and forth from the bathroom to the bed to wet the cloth that keeps either drying out from the heat, or freezing from the cold.

"Sir? Is everything all right?" A sixteen year old girl asks cautiously.

"I don't think so. I'm very confused and wish I had my sight so I could tell what was going on."

"Can I help with anything?"

"That would be wonderful. Could you go down to the galley and look for some juice and get some ice?"

"Right away, Sir."

The girl dashes off and Daemon drops his head to the bed, sighing deeply as he tries to figure out what has happened to cause Ainu to suddenly become very sick.

"Belthil, how far are we away from the station?"

"Roughly an hour and a half still left on our path, Sir." A rich velvety rumble comes from the comms that signifies Belthil's voice they put together to make it easier for Daemon to interact with everything.

"Is there any way that you could speed our progress? Ainu is very sick and I am not able to help her here."

"Is she all right, Sir?"

"I do not know. She is both hot and cold, as if her body is at war with itself."

"Is it not normal to have hot flashes and cold chills when one is sick?"

"Not quite like this. I think it has to do with her powers and what she is. We need to get her to a doctor as quickly as possible. There is no telling how long she has been like this or the damage that it can do to her if it is not taken care of soon."

"I understand, Sir. I will accelerate our progress and we will reach the station within the hour."

"Thank you, Belthil."

The young girl comes back with the juice and ice and the other young man joins her. Together, the three of them try to control Ainu's fever and chills by packing the ice close to her body and bathing her with a warm cloth when she starts to shiver. Daemon keeps track of the time in his head as he continues to take care of her, silently hoping that she will be all right once they get to the station. The girl leaves after half an hour to check on the others and brings back some more rice porridge that one of the others made along with some soup for those unable to stomach the porridge. They have Ainu sip some of the soup when she is coherent enough to respond while they eat some of the porridge themselves. Belthil announces that they are approaching the station and have begun docking procedures and Daemon leaves to go to the bridge to oversee the docking. Ailosacath paws around the controls and Daemon memorizes the different sounds each button makes so that if need be, he will be able to land despite his lost vision.

Once they have completely docked, Daemon returns to the cabin where the other two are getting Ainu dressed so they could take her to the doctor along with the crew in medical bay. They asked for a few personnel from the station to help get everyone moved to the hospital and Daemon carries Ainu along behind them. They get the other crew settled in the medical station and then take Ainu over to the emergency to monitor her vitals and run some tests to see what is wrong with her. The old elf insisted on joining them instead of going to medical for breathing treatments and holds Ainu's hand as they run several tests on her. One of the nurses comes in after a few minutes and asks to speak to the old elf and Daemon and the two of them step out into the hallway for a little more privacy.

"Is everything all right with Ainu?" asks Daemon.

"Do you know anything about her family?"

"I'm afraid not. I just recently met her and she was a slave previously to this."

"Is there any way to contact her previous Master to find out?"

"No. He wouldn't know anything about her. She was raised in a slave house for sixteen years and was only purchased recently."

"That makes things a little more difficult. Would you know if she has had any sexual intercourse recently?"

"Ah, well." Daemon clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably. "A few months ago she was raped when her Master took her to a ball. It happened the day after he took her virginity. The scars and still healing wounds are also from that time, so that should give you an idea of why she's no longer with that gentleman."

"Of course. We would never openly reveal something like this. I'm just trying to figure out more about her so that we can decide the best treatment for her."

"I wish I was of more help to you."

The old man places his hand on Daemon's shoulder and the telepathic mind link opens once more.

"This gentleman here says that he might know a little to help you, but to keep in mind that it has been years since he has had contact with these particular elves, so he is not sure how much help it would be."

"He doesn't speak?"

"He is speaking telepathically through the touch on my shoulder. He has met a few elves similar to Ainu before, with slight differences. They come from the Orosta System, but he was never told which planet specifically."

"Well, it is a start at least. We happen to have a few elves that came from the Orosta System not too long ago. I believe they are still on the station if you are interested in looking for them?"

"That would be wonderful. Even if they do not know Ainu personally, they'll at least be able to help figure out more than we know already."

"All right. If you go out to the fountain in the center of the station, turn to your left until say, halfway between nine and ten o'clock, you'll see a path that leads downward. Follow it until you come to a garden. From there, with the help of the old man's sight, you will be able to locate the right villa under the name of Salka. There you will find a young woman named Erulisse who will be able to help."

"Thank you. We shall return shortly."

Daemon and the old man make their way to the fountain and the old man looks around for the path that leads downward. Once he spots it and tugs Daemon to get his attention they make their way down to the garden below. The old man leads him to the villa and knocks on the door. A beautiful elven woman answers, her eyes a brilliant emerald green with white golden hair that hangs down her back. The old man notices the twist to her ears, hidden behind her hair and shares the knowledge with Daemon who gives a subtle nod that he understood. She glances behind her before stepping out and closing the door, leading them over to the garden and a bench under a blossoming cherry tree.

"Forgive us for disturbing you. I am Daemon and this Lith. We were told that you might be able to help us. My partner is very sick and because we do not know anything about her or her family, we do not know what to do to treat this sudden illness."

"How long has she been sick?"

"I cannot say for sure, she hasn't had the best of times lately and when I met her, she was sleeping on the streets in the rain."

"What happened to her exactly?"

"A few months ago, shortly after she turned sixteen, she was sold to a nobleman who treated her rather well for a slave and in a short period of time. He took her to a ball to introduce her to his acquaintances and while there his wife distracted him while his previous slave kidnapped her and began to torture her before raping her. She managed to escape, but was scarred pretty badly and when I met her she had a bit of a fever from sleeping in the rain. But that wasn't like what happened this morning when I went to check on her."

"What do you mean?"

"Her body was either burning hot, or ice cold, and I'm not just speaking metaphorically. Her body would either dry out the washcloth I used, or it would freeze it solid."

"That is unusual. You say you do not know her origins?"

"I'm afraid not. Would you be able to come and take a look at her? Lith says that she reminded him of some elves he met as a child from the Orosta System and you are the closest one that comes from that system. The nurse was the one that mentioned you and how you might be able to help, even if it is just a small amount in order to give us a start on how to treat her."

"I will see what I can do. If you will wait for me while I get some things."

"Of course, we will remain here until then."

It didn't take long before Erulisse returned with another older woman and they made their way back to the medical bay where Ainu was resting. The nurse was busy washing Ainu's forehead with a wet cloth and had to wet it again after every pass to continue. She looks up when they enter the room and rushes over, grasping Erulisse's hand in hers.

"Oh, Lady Salka, they found you in time. I'm afraid it doesn't look good for this poor girl."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I can't say for sure, but it seems like she is an elemental elf and from years of suppressing her powers, it's causing her system to overload. It also doesn't bode well for her baby."

Daemon stumbles on his way to Ainu's bedside. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes, Sir. It is very early on, but if we cannot stop her power from overwhelming her body, she will lose the baby."

"Please, do whatever you can to save her."

"Yes, Sir. Would you please mind waiting outside while Lady Salka works?"

"He can stay. He might not be able to see what is going on, but with Sir Lith here, I think he will be able to understand what to do if this were to happen again." Erulisse takes Ainu's hand in hers and closes her eyes, using her own powers to scan Ainu's body for the cause of her powers to become out of control. Her energy brushes against the small life growing inside Ainu's womb and her eyes fly open in amazement. "She is carrying twins. It is hard to detect, but I sense two other lifelines aside from her own."

"Are they all right?"

"As far as I can tell, yes, they are fine. As for Ainu's power, do you know how long she's been suppressing her powers?"

"She has told me that ever since she was little she would be punished and locked in a closet if she ever accidentally used her powers. The slave house she lived in were not very kind to her, so I wouldn't be surprised in the least if that is the reason why she is now like this."

"What about what happened the night of the rape?"

"She lost consciousness and her powers took over, burning the one that raped her and killing the slaves that were holding her down."

"Any other sort of power?"

"She is able to teleport, both herself and others. She has been working on that for the past few months to try and gain better control over it. But as far as anything else, I'm afraid we do not know the extent of her powers."

"That is all right. I know how to release the pent up energy that is causing her to become like this, but it will take up to a few days to fully purge the energy. After she has released all the energy and has come around, I will begin to teach her basics and test what other powers she could possibly have."

"Thank you. She means a lot to quite a few people and we would be devastated if anything happened to her."

"I understand. If you'll excuse me, I will begin the purge, but I would have to ask you to leave us alone for a while. I will come to you once I've been able to release some energy and give you an update on her condition."

"Thank you. I will be visiting the other crew members we rescued."

"All right, I will find you when I am done here."

Daemon and Lith left Erulisse to take care of Ainu and went to check on the other crew members in the medical bay. Erulisse went to the nearby sink and wet a washcloth to bathe Ainu as she uses her powers to check on Ainu's progress. The old woman waited near the door, watching over Erulisse to make sure nothing happened to her while she purges the power from Ainu. Ainu was deeply unconscious as her body and spirit fight her pent up powers and she is slowly losing the fight. Erulisse sits down next to Ainu and takes her hand, joining her power with Ainu's as she begins to pull the pent up power from Ainu and releases it back into space. If she was on a planet instead of a station, she would be sending the pent up power into ley lines scattered across the surface. Ainu's power felt so raw and untrained that it burned against Erulisse's own power as she continues to pull power from Ainu. She had never seen anyone hold this much pent up power without self destruction within only a few short months. For Ainu to live this long without releasing her power properly was quite the surprise to Erulisse.

While Erulisse continues to pull power from Ainu, Daemon and Lith check on a few of the more injured crew, helping the nurses change bandages and apply ointments as well as feeding some of the older patients that were in the hospital. After a while, Daemon excuses himself to go find himself something to eat, leaving Lith to take care of his crew. Daemon wanders around the station, using his hearing to navigate since counting steps wouldn't really help him much on the station with everyone milling about. He manages to locate a small hotel that offered him everything he needed via voice comms and he entered his room. He wishes that Ainu was there with him and silently prays that she is able to pull through it without much complications. Finding out that she was pregnant was quite the shock and he felt both sad and angry at the news. Sad that he is unable to do anything for her right now and angry at the situation that led to this.

He felt that D'mitri should know about this turn of events, but seeing as they just spent a lot of time faking her death, he knew that it was better that D'mitri never knew, especially if Romen might also have a chance at being a father since he raped her. Daemon drops off his bag on the bed as he makes his way to the bathroom to take a shower, counting his steps once again now that it wasn't so busy around him. As he showers, he thinks about everything that has happened in the few short weeks that he has known Ainu and has never been happier in his life since his attack. He closes his eyes as the water pours over his head and wonders if he can reach Ainu while she's laying unconscious. The old man used touch in order to communicate with others, so Daemon was curious to find out if he could link minds with Ainu and maybe give her some of his strength to help her through this.

He finishes showering and makes his way back to the bedroom and pulls back the covers so he could climb in. He lays back against the pillows and relaxes, letting his mind wander. He pictures Ainu laying on the bed in medical and could barely feel a presence. His brow wrinkles in confusion as he tries to focus on that presence and it becomes slightly stronger. He feels another presence near it, almost completely invisible next to the stronger one and he realizes the stronger one is Ainu. The power gave off an innocent pulse and felt like a spring rain planet-side. He figures the weaker presence must be Erulisse and pushes against it, feeling it pulse as their powers push against one another. Because he doesn't have his dragon abilities, he isn't very strong, but can feel other energies around him which helps him navigate a little easier when out among people.

Erulisse's power came across as a sweet mint, which was fitting because her name meant sweet in Elvish. Once he was able to identify Erulisse, he turned his focus towards Ainu again and pushes his power against hers, feeling how her power flares against his briefly before returning to the pulsing throb of the hot and cold changes. He sighs, relaxing into the bed further and opens his power to his limit, pushing it towards Ainu. He could feel her presence grow aware of his own as he gives her his power, at the same time he could feel her own raw power surging against the barrier that Erulisse put up to keep it in check while she purges it. Together they work to purge the excess power while giving her more strength to regain awareness. It doesn't take long before Daemon is exhausted and drops off easily into sleep.


	18. ~Chapter Sixteen - Powers

Daemon doesn't wake for several hours, having depleted his power completely and Erulisse was nearing exhaustion herself after a full twelve hours of purging Ainu's power. She was grateful for Daemon's help, even if it wasn't a whole lot, it was enough to give Ainu's consciousness something to cling to and fight for. Erulisse monitored the babies as well and while they were still too young to detect on a normal scan, their presences were growing stronger by the minute. One of the other nurses brought Erulisse something to eat and drink in order to replenish her strength to continue to purge Ainu's pent up power.

Lith enters the room and makes his way to Erulisse, taking her hand in his and giving some of his power to her to help replenish herself. Erulisse smiles her thanks and continues to purge the power from Ainu. Lith moves from Erulisse to Ainu and takes her hand in his, also giving her some of his power to help her recover from the abuse the pent up power caused on her spirit. Both Erulisse and Lith were amazed that they could feel Ainu's consciousness beginning to come around. Erulisse quickly put Ainu into a sleep trance so that they could continue to help her purge the rest of her power. With how much she has stored unknowingly, it would definitely take a while to get it completely under control, but now that they could contact her consciousness, they would be able to keep her informed while she remains in a sleep state.

Daemon wakes and stretches, feeling both drained and refreshed at the same time and quickly dresses so that he could return to the medical bay and check on Ainu. As he enters the hospital, he could sense Ainu's presence stronger than it was last night and he quickly makes his way to her room, trailing his hand along the wall to locate the room quicker. As he enters, Lith makes his way over to him to lead him to the bed, using the contact to update Daemon on the progress of Ainu. Lith takes Daemon's hand in his and moves it to Ainu's and Daemon grips it tightly, feeling her presence pulsing strong against his. He feels her consciousness stir at his touch and suddenly he feels as if he is transported into her mind.

Daemon is suddenly standing in a field of cherry blossom trees and under one of the trees sits Ainu with Lith and Erulisse on either side of her. He is taken aback at the fact that he can see and looks all around him, taking in everything he can. He makes his way closer and they all turn to look at him. Ainu stands and rushes over to him and he embraces her tightly before pulling back and looking at her from head to toe. He just stares at her, unable to completely comprehend that he can see her while in her subconsciousness. She laughs and pulls him over to where the other two are still sitting under the cherry blossom tree.

"Erulisse and Lith helped me this morning to regain consciousness and updated me on what happened. I had no idea that my powers could become so out of control like this on top of being pregnant. Knowing that I am carrying twins is a little unsettling, especially since I do not know who the father would be out of the two. But other than that I'm doing all right. Erulisse insists on keeping me in a sleep state so that I don't add more to the already massive amount of power and possibly do harm to myself and the babies. Lith is the one that taught me how to contact and interact with others here in my consciousness, which makes it so much easier while purging my power."

"I'm just glad to see that you are all right. I was worried when you collapsed on me."

"I'm sorry, Sir. I had no idea that I was even that sick."

"Don't worry, lass. You will be completely recovered in no time and will be able to continue traveling to my home planet."

Ainu smiles and leans her head against Daemon's shoulder while the others talked about what needs to be done in order to further purge the build up of power. Lith is also able to speak in Ainu's consciousness, and sounds melodic like a soft and gentle flute playing through the leaves of a tree. Erulisse mentioned how Daemon was able to help out a little the night before, and thanked him for giving her enough support to last the night. They talk for a while before Erulisse suggests letting Ainu rest before purging more power and they all say their goodbyes for now. Daemon presses a kiss to Ainu's forehead before being sent back into his own body. They all take a deep breath as they come back to themselves and Lith's hand on his shoulder connects them so that Lith can speak to him. The old man tells him that he will go get them all food and he will help Daemon to feed some to Ainu while Erulisse gets some much needed rest.

Daemon nods and sits next to Ainu's bed, taking her hand in his and feeling her presence press against his. Erulisse vaguely told them how to purge her power, but he wasn't nearly strong enough to purge by himself, at least not without his dragon ability. Lith returns and sets the rice porridge on the table next to the bed and Daemon moves to sit on the bed behind Ainu, lifting her up to lean against his chest. He cups her face in his hand and softly opens her mouth for Lith to spoon in some porridge and uses his other hand to massage her throat to coax her to swallow. They feed her for a few minutes, giving her sips of water every now and then and she soon finishes the small bowl Lith prepared for her. He hands Daemon his own bowl and the two of them quickly eat so that they could work on purging some more of her power.

The feel of her raw, untrained power was quite the shock to Daemon's own limited power and causes him to shudder with a gasp the moment he taps into Ainu's power. Lith's hand on both his shoulder and Ainu's leg helps to lessen the pain of the raw power grating against his own and together they work to dissipate the power into space. Daemon becomes exhausted quickly and at Lith's urging pulls away from Ainu and leans back against the headboard of the bed to regain his breath and control his heartbeat and own power. He ends out falling asleep sitting up behind Ainu and Lith quietly watches over them, keeping an eye on Ainu's power so that he can notify Erulisse if it gets out of hand again.

Erulisse returns a few hours later and notices Daemon is still deeply asleep propped up behind Ainu. She shakes her head with a smile and moves over to the bedside to check Ainu's status. Her power level was still quite high, but not as out of control as it was and takes Ainu's hand in hers to start purging more power back into space. Lith and Erulisse take turns purging the extra power out of Ainu and Daemon continues to sleep for a while before waking up and helping out as well. With the three of them taking turns, they were able to purge most of the out of control power and Erulisse was able to bring Ainu out of the sleep state she was put under.

Ainu slowly comes to, blinking rapidly as her eyes adjust to the bright room and Lith dims the lights a bit to help her eyes to adjust easier. She glances over at Lith and Erulisse where they are standing at the side of her bed and feels Daemon's arms tighten around her waist from behind. She leans to the side so she can look over her shoulder and he smiles down at her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"There you are. We were really worried about you." Daemon says softly.

"I'm sorry. Because I never knew anything about my powers, I had no idea that they could become pent up like this. I will learn how to control them so that this sort of thing does not happen again."

"I will help you as much as I can." Erulisse says with a gentle smile. "I have to say I am surprised that I have never met anyone quite like you. Most of our kind aren't nearly as powerful as this, but you say that you don't know where you're from, right?"

"Right. I was raised to believe that my powers were bad and never knew my parents."

"Your coloring is different than those I've known over the years, but at the same time it seems as if I've seen you before." Lith lightly touches Erulisse's hand and she looks over at him before nodding. "He says that even he feels like he recognizes you, but can't place the exact planet. We both will do what we can to help you find out where you belong."

"Thank you for all of your help, truly. It means a lot to me that so many people want to help me without really asking for anything in return."

Daemon gently squeezes her again before moving out from behind her and Lith takes his arm so they can go fix Ainu something to eat and Erulisse moves to the side of the bed to hand her a glass of water to sip. Ainu smiles softly, thanking her again for everything she's done to help her and Erulisse softly squeezes Ainu's hand before standing.

"I will let you get some actual rest this time and will come back in a few hours to check the power levels and your twins."

"Thank you, please get some rest yourself after all the work you've done to help me."

Erulisse smiles one last time before leaving the room and Lith returns with the rice porridge while Daemon went around to check on the others in the hospital wing. Lith sits down next to Ainu and pats her hands with one of his before turning hers over and setting the bowl in them and gesturing for her to sip at it first. She lifted it to her lips and sipped, hissing at the heat but blowing on it before sipping again and Lith smiles, patting her knee and encouraging her to continue. Daemon makes his way back into the room and Lith helps him move around the bed to her other side and returns to his seat once Daemon sat down. Lith took the bowl from Ainu and handed her the glass of water for her to drink before handing the bowl back for her to finish while Daemon places his hand on her thigh and squeezes softly.

"I'm glad to have you awake finally, I was really worried."

"I'm sorry, Daemon. I should have been more aware of what suppressing my powers could do to me."

Daemon shook his head. "I should have been more aware myself, I hate not being able to see to notice that you were sick."

She places her hand over his and squeezes softly. "You've done so much for me recently that I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"I could never ask for anything in return except that you are happy."

Ainu smiles and squeezes his hand softly. "I have been very happy since I have met you and couldn't think of living a normal life without you."

Daemon smiles and stands to press a kiss to her forehead. "You should get some normal sleep and we will come back later."

Ainu nods and stops him from drawing back yet, pressing a kiss to his cheek and making him smile. Lith leans in and brushes a kiss to the top of her head before moving around the bed to help Daemon maneuver around it and they left so Ainu could get some actual rest instead of being in a feverish coma. She finishes eating the porridge and sets it off to the side for them to take back when they return and scoots down in the bed to lay back against the pillows. She thinks about what happened during her coma and wonders how she will be able to control her power so that it doesn't become so suppressed any more. She is hoping that Erulisse will be able to help her out somehow and she looks down at her belly, rubbing her hand over it as she remembers that they told her she was carrying twins. She knew that they were either Romen's or D'mitri's, but wasn't sure which because it happened at the same time. She did some calculations from that night and figures it was roughly three months since then, maybe closer to four, and realizes that she should be close to the time that she feels them beginning to move. She noticed that her stomach didn't seem to be any bigger, but that there was a slight bump at her lower belly and rubbed her hand over the area. She wondered if she would be able to go into her mind and meet them, like what happened with Erulisse, Daemon and Lith when they told her what was happening with her powers and that she was with child. She relaxed against the pillows and ended out falling asleep and dreaming of the field with the cherry blossom tree and she glanced around in confusion at first before recognizing it as the same place she was in with the others.

She looked around and noticed two small shadows under the tree and slowly makes her way to the tree and realized that the shadows were two small girls and she stopped in surprise. She noticed that they looked just like her with the black hair with blue ends and the blue tint to their skin and saw their twisted ears peeking through their straight hair that hung halfway down their backs. They glance her way and she noticed one of them had green eyes identical to D'mitri's while the other had the golden brown eyes of Romen and her heart lurched when she realized they were both fathers of the twins. Their eyes widened when they saw her and rushed over with squeals of delight and she knelt down to be on their level with them.

"Momma, Momma. It's Momma." The one with green eyes chanted while hopping up and down.

"Hi Momma," Said the other and Ainu guessed them to appear around 6-7 years old in this dream like place. "I am Aurora and that is 'Lisse."

"Hello girls. I did not expect to see you so soon like this."

"That is because you aren't. You're sick and need help."

"Erulisse and Lith has been helping me."

Aurora shook her head. "No, Momma. Erulisse is not strong enough to take the power from you properly."

"What do you mean?"

"While you are here with us, your body has slipped back into a coma as the power begins to build again." 'Lisse says softly, almost sadly.

"Then how am I to get better? I don't want to lose either of you."

"Do not worry about us, Momma." Said Aurora.

"We can help you." Chimes in 'Lisse.

"How can you help me?" asks Ainu, looking between them while brushing her hands over their heads.

"Together we are strong," says Aurora, taking 'Lisse's hand in hers and they reach out to take Ainu's hands. "Together we can do anything."

Back in the room, Erulisse had come in to check on Ainu and found her sweating and thrashing around in the bed, whimpering in pain. When she touched Ainu's forehead she yanked her hand back with a shout and stared at her as if she couldn't believe what she felt. Daemon and Lith heard the shout and came rushing into the room and Lith told Daemon what was happening. They all gathered around the bed, but none of them could touch Ainu because she was too hot to the touch, so Erulisse tried to summon a barrier around Ainu that they could tap into and drain the power building up. She couldn't keep the barrier steady for more than a few seconds before the heat became too much and she released the barrier. Lith moved to help cool off Erulisse's hands while looking sadly at Ainu, worried that they wouldn't be able to help her any more. He touched Erulisse's shoulder to ask her if it was possible to go back into Ainu's mind like before and she sadly shook her head saying the heat from Ainu's power would most likely fry their minds if they tried. He then asked about the twins and Erulisse closed her eyes to focus and gasped, getting Daemon's attention.

"What is it?" he asks.

"The twins are just fine, in fact their presences are stronger than I ever felt before."

"What do you mean?"

"Their power...it is pulsing against Ainu's. I can't describe it really but it is almost as if they are trying to do something to help."

They all look surprised and gather around Ainu to see what happens, hoping that she is able to come back to them. Daemon didn't expect to feel such a strong feeling concerning Ainu and the possibility that she might not make it. In Ainu's mind the girls tugged her to sit under the tree with them and 'Lisse climbed in her lap while Aurora sat next to her while still holding hands with the both of them.

"Keep holding our hands, Momma. Don't let go no matter what happens, promise?"

"I promise."

'Lisse and Aurora looked at each other and nodded before looking at Ainu and she gasped in surprise when she felt their power encircle the three of them. While in this realm she didn't even notice her own power until she felt her twins' power and she gasped at how strong her own power was and she could feel the energy and heat it created and knew instantly that her body would feel like it was an inferno to Erulisse and the others. She returned her attention back to her twins and saw them looking up at her with identical grins and she saw their tiny little fangs.

"Momma, close your eyes because this is going to be unpleasant." Says 'Lisse softly.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry about us, Momma." Aurora grins and squeezes Ainu's hand softly.

Ainu closes her eyes and suddenly the power around them surges as they tap into her own power and she gasps in pain at how raw and hot it felt. The twins' hands squeezed hers as they pulled the power from her as if it was nothing and sent it back into space where it fizzled out and she opened her eyes, breathing heavily and looks down at them. They grin up at her and take turns hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"You will be fine now, Momma." Says Aurora. "Make sure you learn how to release the build up on your own so this doesn't happen again."

'Lisse hops off Ainu's lap and spins around before looking at her with a grin and Ainu suddenly doesn't want to leave her mind and the twins notice. "Momma, you need to go back, there are others waiting for you to wake up." 'Lisse says softly. "Daemon needs you right now and you need him. You will meet us eventually and then we will all be together and happy."

The girls skip off into the distance, stopping before they become one with the shadows and look back, waving. "We love you, Momma." They chime together before disappearing into the shadows and Ainu sniffles, wiping at the tears that suddenly fall down her cheeks.


	19. ~Chapter Seventeen - A day to relax

Ainu blinks awake slowly and Erulisse gasps, leaning over and placing her hand against Ainu's forehead, surprised to feel that her forehead was now cool to the touch with no sign of the raw power anywhere. Lith grips Daemon's shoulder and tells him that Ainu is awake and Daemon moves closer to the bed to reach down and touch her arm, sliding his fingertips down until he could link his hand with hers. He nearly collapses into the chair and presses his forehead against their linked hands, signing deeply with relief.

"I thought I would lose you, lass."

"I'm sorry, Daemon."

"Never mind that, child. I am glad to see you awake," says Erulisse as she continues to check over Ainu, using her powers to feel the twins also perfectly fine.

"What just happened though?" asks Daemon for Lith since the old elf's hand was still resting against his shoulders.

"I can't really describe it, but I met the twins."

"What do you mean?" asks Erulisse, her brow furrowing in confusion.

"Do you remember how you visited me in my mind?"

"Yes, you mean you met them like that?" Erulisse looked even more confused and glanced down at Ainu's belly.

"In a way, they appeared to be around six years old in my mind and knew what was going on with me."

Daemon's eyes widened in surprise and Lith's hand clenched on his shoulder, asking silently how that was possible and Daemon repeated it.

"I don't know how that is possible," says Erulisse, stepping away to pace while she thinks. "I have never heard of any of our kind being able to do this, but there has been rumors and stories that an old Elven race used to be able to something similar as to Ainu's children. But how would that be possible, that race has been lost among rumors and stories."

"Maybe they aren't as lost as you think if Ainu's children are able to purge her power while still in the womb." Daemon speaks softly, removing his hand from Ainu's and sliding it down over her belly, feeling a gentle movement against his hand that caused him to gasp in surprise.

"I think they recognize you, Daemon. They told me that I couldn't stay in my mind with them because you needed me and that they would be here soon enough for everyone to meet."

Erulisse turns to Ainu. "Can you tell us what exactly happened just now? With your permission I would like to record this for if something like this were to happen again."

Ainu nodded and shifted to sit up, Daemon moving to pull the pillows out and tuck them against her back and she lays her hand over his arm, smiling softly.

"I am not sure exactly how to explain it, but I was curious as if I could meet them, like I had seen you in my mind. I was in the clearing with the tree were were at together and the girls were there. They were sitting under the tree and they look just like me, except for two differences. One has the green eyes of D'mitri and the other has the golden brown eyes of Romen."

The three of them gasp in surprise and Daemon looks at Erulisse. "Can that happen? Can there be two different fathers?"

"Yes, it is uncommon but can happen if there has been sexual activity around the same time period." She looks at Erulisse and she nods, biting her bottom lip.

"Aurora has Romen's eyes while 'Lisse has the green eyes from D'mitri."

"They told you their names?" Asks Erulisse in surprise.

"Aye, I told you they appeared as six year old girls. They could talk and everything and knew more about what was going on than any of us did. They told me that Erulisse wasn't powerful enough to purge the power alone and would end out hurting herself if she continued. They sat me down under the tree and held my hands as they purged the power from me and back into space."

Erulisse was stunned to silence that two unborn children would know so much and sat down in the chair closest to her, unable to process this information. Ainu gestured for some water and Lith moved off to the side to pour her a glass and hands it to her for her to sip slowly, taking it from her when she was done and gesturing that she continues.

"They told me that together, they could purge the power easily because together they were stronger."

"They sound like their mother," says Daemon with a smile and Ainu blushes.

Erulisse stood and steps over to Ainu, taking her hand in hers and closing her eyes as she sends her power into Ainu and down to the twins to test something. Their power surges together as one and Erulisse yanks her hand free, stepping back with wide eyes.

"What happened?" asks Ainu, placing her hand on her belly in worry.

"No, you're fine and they are fine. I wanted to test their power and gently pushed at their auras. I didn't expect them to push back so strongly for someone so small and they sent a message along with it saying that I could wait until they were born before poking and prodding at them."

Ainu and Daemon laugh while Erulisse blushes in shame and Ainu reaches out to her, taking her hand when Erulisse steps forward.

"Do not worry about it, you are merely curious about everything that has happened. In time your questions will be answered. You have been a great help to me and I really hope that we can continue to get to know one another since I do not know much about myself."

"I will help you in whatever way you need and now that we know about your suppressed powers, we will work on a way to help you release it so that it doesn't continue to build up like this and cause this to happen again."

Ainu nods and smiles, squeezing Erulisse's hand in hers before Lith steps forward to place his hand on Ainu's shoulder. He tells her that he will go get her something to eat and let the other crew know she is safe from danger. Ainu smiles and nods, patting his and and he makes his way out of the room while Daemon moves closer to her and takes her hand in his again. Erulisse quietly slips from the room to give them some time alone and Ainu covers his hand with her other one, making him look up at her.

"I was worried."

"I know, Daemon. I was also worried that I would never get to see you again."

"You've grown on me, lass. I couldn't imagine the past few months without you by my side."

Ainu blushes and squeezes his hand again before raising one to the back of his head when he lowers his head to press his forehead against their hands. She slides her hand through his hair, massaging her fingertips against his skull and he sighs deeply. She knows he was worried about her and was glad that she met him when she did because she didn't know how she would have even survived in the world as an escaped slave. He gave her a reason to wake up and look forward to the day, even if it was something as crazy as her powers becoming out of control. She knew that he had a rough life and hoped that one day he would be able to reclaim what was lost to him.

They sat there like that for a while and Lith knocked on the door before bringing in something for both Daemon and Ainu to eat, setting it on the table next to the bed and leaving the room again after pressing a kiss to the top of Ainu's head. She pulled the table over to hang over the bed and they ate in silence, his hand never leaving hers as if he was afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear. When she finished eating, Erulisse came in to do one final health check and they were able to go to a normal room for the rest of their stay. Daemon found Lith who led them to their room since Ainu hadn't seen it yet and left them alone to return to his ship and the rest of the crew.

"You should go rest, lass."

"I've had plenty of rest already. I would like to explore the area, if I may."

"Are you sure you are up for it?"

"Daemon, I am fine. Please stop worrying so much."

"I can't help but worry."

Ainu walked over to him and slipped her arm through his, tugging him towards the door and he sighs before following her. "I have you with me, so I am just fine."

He smiles and together they head out to the marketplace and wander around for a few hours. Ainu is amazed at all of the different races and appearances of the others on the station. They meet up with Lith and a few other members of the crew and together they continue to walk around and purchase a few items here or there. Ainu found a stall that sold books and her eyes widened in surprise as she read out the names and the merchant was surprised at her ability to translate some of the titles.

"If I may ask, how is it that you know the titles so accurately?"

"Oh." She glances at Lith and Daemon and Lith put his hand on Daemon's shoulder to ask how Ainu was to go about responding.

"She was raised in a household that often spoke different languages and read books from all over the universe." Daemon speaks confidently and the merchant nods with a smile.

"If the beautiful young lady would like a few, I can work out a lowered price for her."

"That is up to her, but would be lovely." Daemon responds with a smile, covering Ainu's hand where it had tightened against his elbow.

She ends out picking out quite a few different books and the merchant gives them to her for half the price.

"Whenever you happen to dock at the station, please return to see if I have anything new."

"Thank you. I will definitely return in the future."

They say their good-byes and head back toward the ship to put the boxes of books onboard and Ailosacath greeted them, winding between Ainu's feet and making Ainu smile as she knelt down to rub her ears.

"It seems like she has also missed you and was worried as well." Daemon says for Lith who smiles and Ainu nodded.

"I have missed her as well. I am sorry for worrying you and Belthil, but I am here now and I will not be letting that happen again."

Ailo murrs before darting off down the hall and the three of them continue to the bedroom to put the books down in the corner before heading up to the bridge to check on Belthil and the rest of Lith's crew. As they leave Belthil, Ailosacath joins them and they all head over to the medical bay to check on the crew members. They make the rounds to check on everyone and Ainu was glad to see that they were recovering, some of them had already been cleared and released. Ailosacath also visited the crew left in medical bay and they were all glad to see the ship cat and Ainu. She was given several hugs as the crew told her they were glad to see her awake and she apologized for any trouble she might have caused.

After visiting with the crew, they headed out to check on the crew that were healed and found a few rooms in the hotel for the remainder of the stay. One couple in particular asked Ainu when she would be flying out and she glanced over at Lith and Daemon.

"Well, if it is all right with everyone, I wouldn't mind having you all join me on Belthil and if you decide to stay or leave at any point, you can. You will always have a place aboard Belthil and we will always remain in touch if you ever need anything."

"Thank you. It has been a blessing that you've found us when you did."

"I am glad that we found you, it would have been devastating to have lost you if we didn't get to you in time." Ainu gave the young couple a hug before heading back to the fountain and marketplace.

They sat at the edge of the fountain and watched all of the people as they meandered through on their tasks, Daemon listening to all of the sounds that surround him and could feel Ainu's presence next to him. He frowned as he felt something with Ainu's aura and focused on it, realizing with a gasp that he could sense the twins.

"What is it, Daemon?"

"I...I felt the girls."

"What? Felt them how?"

"I don't know how to describe it exactly, but I can feel your aura and presence next to me and felt something else along with it. When I focused on that particular aura, I realized it was the girls."

"That is incredible. Was there anything in particular that you picked up?"

"Not really, but that's mostly because without my dragon form, my abilities are not as powerful as they should be."

"I'm sure that in time you will be able to claim your dragon and feel complete once and for all."

He smiles and squeezes her hand, testing the presence again and felt them respond in return, flaring against his gentle caress and he gasps in surprise before grinning.

"Aurora's aura is a gentle gold like the sun, her name fits her well. 'Lisse's aura is more of a mint green and cool like a breeze on a sunny day. They compliment each other nicely and their names definitely fit them."

"I agree, even though I didn't notice it at the time. Now that I look back on my time with the girls, they did feel like sunshine and mint. They chose their own names, because they introduced themselves to me with their names."

"That is incredible that they are that aware and powerful already."

"I am proud, confused and afraid at the same time."

"Which is understandable," said Lith with his hand on her shoulder. "But know that you are not alone and your girls are also here with you to help you through everything that is new and scary."

Ainu smiles and her stomach rumbles, making her blush and the guys laugh before they stand and hold their hands out to her. She takes them and they tuck her between the two of them as they head over to a restaurant and take a table in the back away from everyone else. Ainu doesn't recognize anything that is on the menu, but Lith gestures that he order for him since he knows the station well enough and Ainu nods. He reaches out and touches the waitress lightly, surprising her as she realizes that he is talking to her in her mind. She writes down what he says and smiles, heading back to the kitchen to deliver their order, returning with glasses of water for everyone.

As they wait for their food to be delivered they glance around the room and Lith notices a news broadcast in the corner. He places his hand on Daemon's shoulder to get his attention.

"That man looks remarkably similar to Ainu." Lith says and Daemon turns to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I want to try something, open your aura to me."

Daemon lets his aura seek out Lith's and as soon as their powers combine, he realizes that his vision is dark around the edges, but that he can see. He looks around slowly to let his vision come back and when he looks at Ainu sitting next to him, his eyes widening in surprise when he sees her for the first time outside of their visit to her mind. She looked so young and innocent and he reached his hand up to caress her cheek, making her look over at him in confusion at first before realizing that he was looking at her, actually looking at her. He smiles softly and caresses her cheek again as Lith lightly touches her hand on the table.

"I am lending him my sight because there is a news broadcast with a man that looks similar to you."

Ainu glances over at the screen, eyes widening in surprise as she sees Lith was right. The man looked almost identical to her, from the pale blue skin to the twisted ears and the only difference was that his hair was silver with a deep navy blue at the ends as it fell to his shoulders perfectly straight. Daemon turned his attention to the screen as well and his eyes widened, glancing back at Ainu who just stared in shock. The waitress returned with their food, breaking their attention from the screen as they accepted their plates.

"I'm sorry, could you tell me the name of the gentleman on the screen?" asks Daemon and Ainu glances at him.

"That man?" asks the waitress, looking over. "He is one of the council members here on the station, why?"

"Oh it's nothing important. Thank you." Daemon responds as Ainu looks down at her plate, suddenly not very hungry.

The waitress leaves and Lith places his hand over hers to get her attention. "Eat, child, please."

Ainu nods and starts to eat while Daemon watches her, amazed that he could see her and couldn't believe that she was so beautiful for someone so young. He also couldn't believe that someone would attack her out of spite and jealousy, noticing the scars all over her visible skin. He had seen many beautiful people throughout his travels before he lost his sight, and many of them were beautiful men that he often spent nights with. None of them compared to how beautiful Ainu was and he reached out to push a piece of her hair behind her ear, trailing his fingers over the twisted tip softly. She glances up at him with a smile that made his heard skip a beat and he noticed her slightly pointed canines and how pale blue her eyes were.

He knew that the sight was only temporary, but now that he knew what she looked like in person and not just the version in her mind, he wished that he had his sight back permanently. He glanced back at the screen once more to catch the name of the guy that looked like Ainu before turning his attention to his food.

Lith touched his arm again to get his attention. "I am sorry that I could not give you sight back permanently."

"It is all right, Lith. I will regain it when I finally reclaim my dragon form."

Lith nods with a smile and they finish eating as Daemon's sight slowly starts to fade back into darkness. Ainu could sense the change in him when he sighed sadly and reached over to gently squeeze his arm and he smiled at her in return. They head back out to the fountain and Lith parts ways, going to check on his crew while Ainu and Daemon return to his room to rest for the night. He sits on the edge of the bed while Ainu goes in to shower and he sighs, falling onto his back as he thinks about everything that has happened lately. He pulls up his voice activated comm and searches for the man they saw earlier on the screen, eyes widening when he found out the man was on the station for the next week. He wanted to meet him and bring Ainu to ask if he knew anything about her and where she might have come from since they were so similar in appearances. He searched for a way to contact him and was given a number to reach him at and he glanced at the closed bathroom door before stepping out of the room.

He enters the number and listens to the operator as he is connected and a man answers the call. "Hello, this is the personal assistant of Lord Aredhel, how may I help you?"

"My name is Daemon and I am the former prince of the Rivani Province on the planet Uruloki Elen. I am curious if I would meet with Lord Aredhel and talk to him about something rather important concerning a close friend of mine."

"Normally the Lord does not like to be disturbed, but because you claim to be the former prince of the Rivani Province, he will make time to see you. If you send us your location, we will provide transportation tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, sir."

Daemon ends the call and heads back inside just as Ainu comes out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel over her head as she makes her way over to the bed.

"Did you enjoy your shower, lass?"

"I did, felt so good after all of the space travel and problem with my powers. Were you talking to someone?"

"Would you come with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, where are we going?"

"Do you remember the man on the screen during dinner?"

"Aye, what about him?"

"I have found out his name and am to meet him tomorrow. I would like you to come with me so that he can see you and see if he recognizes you or anything that could help us identify your origins."

"Oh, that would be lovely, of course I will go with you tomorrow."

"Wonderful. Why don't we get some sleep now and get up early to get ready for when the transportation arrives?"

"Sounds good to me."

Ainu pulls back the covers while Daemon navigates the room to reach the side of the bed and they climb in to the middle, laying back against the pillows with his arm under her head. She curls up against him and they fall asleep rather quickly, neither one stirring until the next morning when his comm goes off. Daemon wakes first and quickly turns off the comm before going into the bathroom to get a shower and dress, letting Ainu sleep in a little longer.


	20. Chapter Eighteen - Meeting Lord Aredhel

Ainu stirs awake after Daemon heads into the bathroom and glances at the room before rolling to her back and placing her hand over her lower belly, closing her eyes as she tries to focus on her power. She flexes her power to test it out and feels something light press against her power and she gasps in surprise. She tests it again, still not used to her power and feels another press against her power and she realizes that it is the girls and she smiles. She climbs out of bed to dress and get ready to go with Daemon to the council member's house to see if he knows anything about her and where she came from.

As she was dressing, Daemon came out of the bathroom and she glances over at him, eyes widening in surprise when she saw him wearing only a towel around his hips and she quickly turned around. He heard her gasp and smiles as he made his way over to his bag to dress and they both dress quickly before making their way next door to eat breakfast. They see a few of the crew members that were given an all clear to leave medical bay and Ainu tugs Daemon's arm to lead him over to the table where they were gathered.

"Ainu, it is good to see you up and about." One of the young girls said with a smile.

"I hope you are all well." Ainu smiles as she sits down next to her with Daemon on her other side.

"We are doing very well and look forward to getting back in space again."

"What will happen to your ship and crew?" asks Daemon.

"Unfortunately, that is a loss and we have to start over from scratch again, but we will manage somehow, we always do."

"If there is anything we can do, please let us know."

"We will, Ainu."

They fell silent as they ate and Daemon got a message on his comm saying that the transportation has arrived.

"I'm sorry for running off so soon, but Ainu and I have something that we need to do."

"That's all right, Daemon. We will see you again soon."

"Take care, everyone." Ainu gently places her hand on the girl's shoulder as she stood and smiles at everyone.

When they arrived back at their room, a gentleman was waiting outside for them and he bowed when he saw them approach.

"Your Highness Prince Daemon, I presume?"

"Aye, that would be me. Though I am a former prince."

The gentleman waves the comment away and gestures for them to follow him as he leads the way to the transportation carriage. They travel around the station until they get to a closed gate and the gentleman gestures his wrist towards the comm, hearing a beep before the gates slide open and they move through with the gate closing securely behind them. Ainu looks around in awe at the foliage that grows behind the gate and she turns to the gentleman.

"How is it possible to grow plants this beautiful on a station like this?"

"Lord Aredhel brought these back from his home planet years ago and takes care of them personally to keep them vibrant and healthy."

"Do you think he would let me look at them closer?"

"That would be entirely up to Lord Aredhel, but it might be possible."

Ainu notices that the gentleman would often glance at her and she lowers her head in embarrassment and Daemon could feel her aura change. He reaches over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze and felt her aura brighten back up as she squeezes his hand in return. The carriage pulls up to the front door and the gentleman climbs out, holding the door open for Ainu and Daemon to exit and makes his way to the front door to also hold it open.

"I will show you to the parlor to wait while Lord Aredhel is notified of your arrival."

"Thank you." Daemon moves over to one of the couches with Ainu by his side and the gentleman looks at them curiously before his eyes widen in surprise as he realizes that Daemon was blind when he fumbled for the arm of the couch until Ainu took his hand to place it down.

The gentleman heads upstairs and stops in front of a door, knocking twice and waiting to be told to enter. He enters quickly and closes the door, moving to the side of the desk and bowing.

"They have arrived, my Lord."

"As I see. It is remarkable how much she does look like me. I wonder if this is the friend he wanted to talk about and why they would want to talk to me over anyone else."

"From what I have heard while asking around is that the girl doesn't know her origins and had recently succumbed to a coma when her powers became uncontrollable."

"Really? We are all taught how to control that fro a very young age. I wonder why she has not learned that, though she seems to be rather young so maybe she hasn't had an opportunity to learn that."

"All you can do is go down and meet them to see for yourself. She didn't seem that aware of me poking against her aura at all and looked down whenever she saw me looking at her."

"Interesting. We were always a proud race that never looked down for any reason. If she really is one of us, I wonder why she acts like this." Lord Aredhel taps a finger against his lips as he looks at the screen showing Daemon and Ainu sitting together on the couch. "What is his relationship to her?"

"I am not certain, but I only recently found out that he happens to be blind."

"Really? I did not expect that from the Prince of Rivani Province. They are known for their healing properties since they are shape shifters."

"According to him, he is the former prince, but I do not know any further detail than that because it seems he dropped off the radar after leaving his planet. None of the people on the station know anything about him except that he refused to leave her side while she was in the coma."

"You don't know how she was able to come out of the coma?"

"No, my Lord. There was two other elves there, and old man and a young healer woman."

"Find me the healer woman."

"As you wish, my Lord."

The gentleman left the room while Lord Aredhel continues to watch the screen as the gentleman enters the parlor and offers them something to eat or drink. Ainu accepts after glancing at Daemon and the gentleman left again to get their drinks and snacks. He leans forward to toggle the sound higher to hear Ainu clear her throat, looking down at her hands in her lap. He notices she was dressed in a bandeau top and sheer flowing genie-like pants and he tilts his head to the side, never seeing that particular combination of outfit before and it looks to be hand-made. She also wears a hood that covers her head and half of her face, so he wasn't positive about what she looked like and only really notices that she had blue tinted skin.

He makes his way downstairs and to the parlor, watching as Ainu and Daemon stand and bow towards him before Daemon steps forward and holds out his hand. Lord Aredhel accepts the handshake before turning toward Ainu and holding out his hand for her to place hers into it. He leans over her hand to press a kiss to the back of her knuckles and she pulls her hand away quickly, stepping back and next to Daemon again. His eyebrow raises as he straightens and watches as she looks down, folding her hands behind her back and he notices her actions resemble that of a slave's temperament and actions. He brushes the thought away and gestures for them to sit as he pulls over a chair to sit adjacent to Ainu.

"You must be Prince Daemon of the Rivani Province." Lord Aredhel says calmly, making them both look his direction.

"Former prince, but yes."

"Can I inquire as to why you are the former prince?"

"It is a little personal, but let's just say that my parents and I didn't see eye to eye on my arranged marriage and disowned me for it."

"I see, that must be rather unfortunate for you."

"Not really, I mean there wasn't much that could be done at the time so it was better that I just left the planet."

"If I may, how did you lose your sight? I'm assuming that it happened more recently."

"I was attacked for the same reason why I was disowned."

"But you are a dragon shifter, are you not?"

"No. I cannot claim my dragon form until I have married and mated."

"So you are unable to regain your sight?"

"That is right. Even with my dragon form, the damage will be irreversible."

"That is unfortunate indeed." He glances over at Ainu, who quickly looked down at her hands in her lap. "And what about you, miss?"

She remains silent and Daemon can feel her aura flaring in her panic, so he reaches over and covers her hands with his and instantly her panic disappears and she lifts her head up to look at him. Lord Aredhel notices the interaction and lifts an eyebrow before he leans forward and braces his elbows on his knees.

"I apologize if I make you uncomfortable."

Daemon shakes his head, turning his attention back to Lord Aredhel. "She is just nervous around meeting new people." He squeezes Ainu's hand again before returning his attention back to Lord Aredhel as the door opens and the gentleman enters with their drinks and snacks.

Once the drinks and snacks were placed on the table in front of Ainu and Daemon, the gentleman excuses himself again and Ainu leans forward to take a plate and puts a few snacks on it to hand to Daemon. She puts a few onto another plate and holds it out for Lord Aredhel and his eyebrows raise in surprise as he accepts it, noticing that she never made eye contact with him. He doesn't say anything about it this time and just watches as she doesn't fix herself a plate, instead takes a cup and reclines back against the back of the couch and as close to Daemon as she could get without actually sitting on his lap. He watches as Daemon gives her half of one of his snacks and she shakes her head at first but he continued to hold it out until she took it, making him smile. Lord Aredhel wonders how Daemon is able to know what Ainu does and watches them, eyes widening in surprise when he focuses his own powers to lock onto Ainu.

He notices that she was in fact very much untrained in the use of her powers with how they reached out to his own power out of curiosity before returning back to her and surrounding both her and Daemon. He was able to faintly sense another power and had no idea where it came from since it wasn't coming from Daemon. His powers were a different feel, more like fire and brimstone than the sweet and airy feel of the power mixed with Ainu's. He focused his power a little more precisely towards Ainu and realizes she's with child and instantly pulls his power back to keep from harming the unborn child. Ainu notices the sudden change in atmosphere and glances over to see Lord Aredhel staring at her in shock and she shrinks back without thought which sends her power flaring against Daemon's and he looks down at her.

"What's wrong, lass?" Daemon asks, caressing his hand over her arm as he feels her power pulsing against his out of fear.

"I'm afraid it was my fault and my apologies." Lord Aredhel says and they turn their attention to him. "I was curious as to her powers and used mine to find out about hers. I did not know she was with child though and that is what got her attention when I suddenly withdrew my power. I am still confused though, as to why she doesn't know how to control her powers."

Daemon glanced at Ainu, letting her decide whether she shares her story or not and lightly squeezes her hand where it clenched his arm and she loosened her death grip on his arm.

"What we say to you cannot be repeated once we leave." Ainu says, surprising Lord Aredhel with the strength behind that one sentence and nods his understanding. "I honestly know nothing of my origins, not who my parents are, or even where I'm from. All I know is that I have been a slave for the past sixteen years and was raised to believe that my powers were evil and I would be killed if I ever used them. The other slaves would all call me "demon spawn" because I looked nothing like them and it made them feel uneasy."

Lord Aredhel's eyes went wide in surprise and leaned forward to get a better look at her. "You say you've been a slave for sixteen years, how old are you then, if I may ask?"

"I am sixteen, Sir."

His eyes had widened again as he inhaled sharply and glanced down at his linked hands on his knees. "You are only sixteen and with child already? Do you know who the father is?" He glanced over at Daemon and then back to her.

"I know who the fathers are, yes."

"Fathers? As in more than one? How is that possible?"

"I can't really tell you for sure, but it is quite possible."

"How do you know for sure? Aren't you still early on in the pregnancy?"

"I'm about halfway through, actually. As for how I know there are two men who are the fathers, well, I've seen the girls."

"Wait, what do you mean you've seen them?"

Ainu places her hand over her belly and looks over at Daemon who was smiling softly in encouragement. "About a week ago, we were traveling through space to a planet about half a days travel away when we came across a wrecked ship. We rescued the survivors, but I had no idea that suppressing my powers for so long would cause me to become very sick when I attempted to figure them out and use them. So as we were traveling to this station to get help for the survivors, I fell into a coma and my skin felt like it was on fire and ice combined to anyone who touched me. One of the survivors is an old elf who knew of elves that looked similar to myself on the station and she turned out to be a healer. She was able to purge some of my power back into space, but soon it became too much for her and I became even worse. They had formed a mind link with me to let me know what was happening, all of us sitting under a tree in a field as we talked. After that conversation, I got worse and that was when I met my girls under the same tree and they told me that they would be able to help me purge the overload because together we are strong."

Lord Aredhel looks very confused because he had never heard of anything like that happening before unless someone was either very highly skilled, more skilled than himself, or of noble birth. As he looked at Kitten, she did remind him of the royal family back on his home planet, but it couldn't be possible that she was their daughter. Their daughter was kidnapped as a baby and lost to them forever because no one knew who did it or where they went. As he was thinking about the royal family, he realized that it was fourteen years since the princess was kidnapped and she had been around two at the time. His eyes widened and he choked on the sip he had just taken, coughing hard to clear his passageway and Ainu moved over to pat his back and holds out a cup of water for him to sip. He was surprised at her actions since she had been avoiding him for the longest time, so he wasn't offended when she quickly returned to Daemon's side when he managed to calm down and was able to breathe normally once more.

"Forgive me, I had a sudden thought and it took me by surprise. I will have to do some looking into it before I reveal what it was, I hope you do not mind?"

Daemon shakes his head and slips Ainu's hand into his, linking their fingers as well as opening their communication. "It is fine," he told Lord Aredhel while he glanced over at Ainu who looked in his direction before looking back at Lord Aredhel.

"Do you think he thought of something that has to do with me and my origins?" Ainu asks Daemon through their connection.

"It is possible, but we would have to wait and see what happens."

She nods and squeezes his hand, making him smile and he turns his attention back to Lord Aredhel.

"Please, continue Ainu." He says softly, gesturing for her to continue.

"There isn't really much else to say, we had gone out to eat and saw you on the port screen and your coloring and appearance was too similar to mine to be just a mere coincidence, so we decided to come and ask you questions and see what you think about me."

"Well, you have certainly intrigued me even though I do not know if I can help you. I will know more later once I ask around for some details. In the mean time, feel free to visit any time you want, you are more than welcome at my home."

"Thank you, Sir." Ainu says softly and he notices she had blushed in response to his offer.

The gentleman from before knocks on the door and enters, bowing in apology for interrupting their conversation.

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but it is time for your meeting, my Lord."

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, but I must head out for an important meeting. How shall I contact you if I need to talk to you again?"

Daemon pulls his comm from his jacket pocket and asks for the contact information, entering it in as the gentleman tells him how to contact Lord Aredhel. They all stand after that and make their way to the front door while Daemon kept Ainu's hand in hers for her to feel comfortable. They head back to the main station and meet up with Lith and Erulisse at the medical bay to check on everyone still there before going around the station to check the others who were cleared to leave. They also checked on the other animals that were aboard before heading over to the repair dock to see what was the situation with Lith's ship. They wanted to make sure that it couldn't be repaired before giving up on it completely and Ainu tracked down one of the mechanics that happened to be looking at the ship.

"Can it be salvaged at all?" Ainu asks as she looks at the ship in despair.

"We are still running scans to see what all happened, but whatever happened, it definitely took a toll on the ship. We will try to get it working again, but we really won't know if it will ever be space ready again."

"That's unfortunate," Daemon says as he joins Ainu.

"It sure is, the ship is a beauty and well taken care of. I hope that I can return her to her owner all in one piece, but I might have to find a way to ship it to a planet for proper repairs."

"Well, let me know what you decide and I will pay you for all of your troubles." Daemon says, surprising the mechanic.

"I will do that."

"Have a good day, Sir." Ainu bows slightly and takes Daemon's arm to help lead him around the boxes getting transported around the area.

Ainu notices that some cargo was unloaded from Lith's ship and heads to where Lith was staying to let him know and he heads over to the repair dock to get the cargo placed in a storage unit until they could find out what to do with it after the ship was taken care of. After they left Lith's place, they return to their own room and Ainu sits on the edge of the bed, completely exhausted despite it only being barely two in the afternoon. Daemon notices that her aura seems more paler than usual and goes over to the bed to place his hand against her forehead, sighing in relief as her forehead felt normal.

"Why don't you get some sleep, lass? You've had a pretty rough few days lately and haven't had a chance to recharge your energy."

Ainu sighs and nods before standing up and making her way into the bathroom to change into Daemon's shirt and climbs into the bed that he turned down for her and sat next to her on the bed so she could snuggle him as she fell asleep. He sat there for a while before he drifted off to sleep himself and neither one of them stirred until later that night until almost midnight.


End file.
